Sanctuary - A Christmas Story
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: Holiday Series: Book 1. Usagi, the only one with memories, has been fighting all on her own for weeks, dodging the attentions of Seijoru, Natsume's jealousy. When an attack leaves her visibly wounded, and she receives two very surprise visitors, her plans for leaving Mamoru and the girls in peace are shattered. Mamoru, in love with her in spite of memory loss, leaps into action.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon (I just wish I did). Takeuchi Naoko's characters and storyline are all her own. I do not receive monetary compensation for my fanfiction. My own characters may appear in any of the stories I write. They, my story lines, and the changes in plots, are mine. You can find a list of my characters on my profile page. I will not receive any monetary compensation for this work.

 **Author's Note:** This story is based on an anonymous request. It is slightly more anime based, but with a few manga bits in there. One of my OC's is in here (at least one for now). It is also AU to a certain extent.

 **Update Note:** (2/4/20) I am going through and editing this story for ages. Usagi 16-Mamoru 18

* * *

 **Sanctuary:  
A Christmas Story  
Chapter One**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

There was something off about Seijuro and Natsume. They'd been at the school only a few weeks, but it was more than enough time for Usagi to know they were no ordinary brother and sister. Anytime Seijuro talked to a girl Natsume got jealous, and if she talked to a boy then he became jealous.

They were definitely not American, as they claimed, because what Natsume spoke wasn't English, just gibberish. Usagi's friend, Bradley, grew up in America. Not to mention everyone in the school studied English as a required course. So it wasn't English.

At school that day Seijuro had tried to get her to agree to a date. Usagi wasn't remotely interested in getting involved with him. Not with the way his sister acted, and not with the way he always got into her space. And he said strange things to her. Things that maybe he thought were romantic, but made her feel like she needed a bath.

And honestly, she already knew she could never love anyone but Mamoru.

She could admit, to herself at least, that even she had thought Seijuro was cute the first day. With his flute playing, all the girls had fawned over him. But then her memory had been returned. And there was no comparison, at least to her, with Mamoru. Even though she couldn't have Mamoru back, she wasn't going to be with anyone else. Her heart couldn't take it.

Closing down that line of thinking before depression got the best of her, Usagi peered around the edges of her hiding place. She shivered as she hid behind a tree. The reason for her musings passed by.

She hated the days when Naru was absent. Usagi had hidden at lunch time so he couldn't find her, and now, as school was letting out, he seemed to be looking for her again. She waited until he had passed and ran out of the gate. She was just through when a foot came out and tripped her.

She looked up. Natsume. Crap. "Stay away from my brother," the girl hissed.

"Believe me, I'm trying!" Usagi told her, brushing herself off as she stood. "If you hadn't tripped me, I might have made it away without him seeing me. Crap!" She heard Seijuro calling her name again. She picked up her school bag and took off as fast as she could. She heard the girl yell something after her, but didn't turn.

She raced to the Crown Game Center and slipped inside, hiding beside the door to check out the window beside her. Neither of them was nearby so she moved to the counter. She'd been ducking them for over a week now. Natsume liked to make her life miserable because she had the audacity to be the object of her brother's affections. Seijuro wouldn't stop in his quest to get her alone, and it was a bit frightening.

She wished her parents were home. She missed them, and Shingo. But her brother had won a contest to do with some sort of rocket booster and they had taken him to the finals, which happened to be in another country. There were three more rounds to go, and she was hoping he won. She was very proud of him. But she missed her family. Worse, she didn't like being alone.

It didn't feel like Christmas without them. She was supposed to put up the decorations. The truth was, she hadn't even gone to the attic to retrieve them yet. She wasn't even sure they would be home in time.

With a sigh she looked over at Motoki.

"Usagi-chan," Motoki said happily and a minute later he had slid a chocolate milkshake in front of her.

"Hey Motoki-onii-san. How was school?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Had a pop quiz in chemistry," he said. "I doubt I did well."

"You sound like me with math," she giggled. "I'm barely passing it most of the time."

"You're passing math Odango Atama?" said an incredulous voice. "I find that hard to believe. I've seen some of your test scores."

Usagi frowned, not wanting to turn, but struggling to hold herself still. She didn't fight back the way she had in the past. It just hurt too much that he didn't remember her. All her attempts with him had failed. She sucked down her shake and ignored the comment.

Then she heard it. Seijuro had just entered through the side door and was looking for her again. She heard his voice, and the way the other girls all reacted to him. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder, ducked a bit, and slipped off the stool.

"I have to go. Bye Motoki." She waved, stole one fortifying glance at Mamoru when he wasn't looking, and slipped out the door.

She checked several times over her shoulder to make sure Seijoru wasn't following her, and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see him. Ducking through an alleyway she moved toward her house, hoping to avoid him.

She heard screams as she passed the park. Another Cardian was sucking energy from people, this time elementary school kids. She hid behind a tree and transformed into Sailor Moon. She lifted a hand to her tiara and pulled it down as she stepped out, charging it in one smooth motion. The Cardian saw her though and sprayed an ice attack.

The icicles hit her, one landing hard on her cheek, one bashing her in the hairline, and another hitting her nose. For one desperate moment Sailor Moon wished the other Senshi had their memories back. She dismissed the thought almost as soon as it entered her mind. As much as she missed them, and would have loved their help, this was their only chance for a normal life.

She spun quickly and threw the tiara but was knocked down the instant she released it by another string of icicles that beat at her, bruising her from head to toe. The tiara hit it's mark, creating a fine powder as the Cardian disintegrated, leaving only a single card on the ground. Her whole body ached, and her head was pounding. She put one hand to her forehead and stumbled before crashing to the ground, praying the strange aliens weren't nearby.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru wanted to kick himself. Yet again he had chased Usagi away. He frowned, unsure why he kept treating her the way he did. It used to be, from what he remembered, that she would give as good as she got. They would tease each other. Now she always remained silent while he put his foot in his mouth time and again.

He wanted to ask Motoki for advice, but his friend beat him to the punch.

"You know," Motoki said, almost sounding casual, "one of these days you're going to push her too far and she won't come near you anymore. Every time she sees you she gets this look of pain on her face. If you don't fix it, and fast, you'll lose her forever."

"I don't know why I act this way," Mamoru admitted. "All I want is to take her in my arms and never let her go. Protect her from everything and…" Mamoru trailed off. He really couldn't go into all the things he wanted to do.

"I know. But you push people away. Kami Mamoru, you used to do it to me. I'm pretty darned persistent. Usagi used to be, and then…" Motoki frowned. "I can't remember exactly, but something changed. I feel like I'm forgetting things that are important."

Mamoru nodded. He could distinctly remember meeting Usagi, the way the test paper had hit his face, and the way her shoes tended to launch themselves in his direction. He remembered her plowing into his chest on almost a daily basis for the past year. But some of his memories were gone. He knew he and Usagi had been growing closer and closer, and then it was like there was a blank wall where his memories should have been.

"I don't either," Mamoru murmured. "I wonder if she does."

"Me too," Motoki said.

"Can I ask you something?" Mamoru frowned.

"Sure," Motoki said, resting his forearms on the counter.

"Has Usagi seemed a little worried lately?"

Motoki nodded. "I think something, or someone is scaring her. Sometimes when certain people come in she takes off, but she ducks down first, like she's afraid they'll see her."

"And she's had bruises," Mamoru added, his voice tight with frustration and anger. He would do anything to protect her. "Do we know if she's being abused?" he asked, almost afraid to let the question out for fear of the response.

"Not at home," Motoki said. "Her parents are gone. Shingo won a place in a major contest and there are still several rounds to go. They're over in America."

"Why America?" Mamoru asked, then shook his head, not really caring.

"Oh, the contest was through one of their space programs. But the point is, it isn't them doing it. I have my suspicions, but…" Motoki stopped speaking and glanced around carefully.

Mamoru followed his gaze, using the reflection of the mirror behind the counter. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What?"

"There are a couple people I see follow her sometimes. A boy and a girl. Don't know their names, but a few times the boy has grabbed her arm or gotten into her space. And every time he does, Usagi sort of freezes. She's always polite, but I wonder about her reaction. People don't think I see, but there's a reason I stand here when I work. I see everything."

"Has he hit her or hurt her?" Mamoru asked, his temper rising.

"Not that I've seen, and I haven't asked directly. But whenever he shows up now, she hurries out. It wasn't you that chased her away Mamoru. Not this time. It was him and the girl coming in here that made her leave."

"Where are they now?" he asked.

"They left, right after she did." Motoki said, with a worried look.

Mamoru frowned. He had a lot to think about. Motoki put another cup of coffee in front of him and went to get the orders of a few customers who were sitting in the booths around the games. The sounds of laser blasts and pixelated guns and monsters filled the air. But he didn't hear any of that.

Instead, he focused on Usagi, and what had changed. His lack of memory frustrated him. Hearing Motoki say his memory was altered as well was no comfort. What if it was something trying to keep them apart? He knew he and Usagi had been getting closer and closer. The more he saw her, the more he interacted with her, the firmer that belief grew.

A few weeks ago she had tried to convince him they were more than friends. He had been shocked and thrown off by his lack of memories. But they had been coming back more and more. And then, without warning, she'd stopped trying. She still came to the arcade, even still spoke to him, but she didn't try to get him to remember anymore. Why that made him so sad he couldn't explain.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

It was cold. That was her first thought. She heard someone shout something, and there was a rush of light and what sounded like a fierce wind, and then silence. The only part of her that was warm was the crook of her arm, which for some reason was wriggling. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down her body to find a bundle cuddled into her arms.

Tiny fists were waving in the air from inside, and she could see two heads peeking out. One had bright pink hair, the other dark purple. Both had blue eyes, though they were rimmed with the color of their hair. They were both cuddled into one large blanket, with two smaller blankets inside.

Sailor Moon almost screamed.

She was somehow holding two babies. She looked around her, trying to find out who had left the children. Luna and Artemis were nowhere around. She slowly sat up, cradling the infants close. The pink haired baby was a girl, that much was obvious by the pink blanket with the words Small Lady neatly embroidered just under a stitched picture of a baby bunny. The purple haired baby was a boy. His blanket had the words Small Lord embroidered under the picture of a shield.

She pulled the children closer, hoping to keep them warm and heard the crinkling of paper. She reached inside the outer blanket and pulled out a handwritten letter. It was smudged and there were several teardrops on it. Obviously it had been written in haste and distress.

 _Dear Usagi,  
_ _I need your help. My children are in grave danger. Someone has threatened to take them, possibly to harm them. I have no choice but to hide them both with you. They are very precious. You are their only hope of survival. We call our daughter Chibi-Usa or Small Lady. Our Son is Chibi-Mamo, or Small Lord, whichever is easier for you. Please, please protect them. I will return for them as soon as I can. Please save my son and daughter Sailor Moon!_

Usagi gulped. Someone knew her identity. Furthermore, how was she supposed to care for infants, go to school, and fight the Cardians at the same time? She carefully stood, making sure the babies were safe, and tucked the note into her subspace pocket. On the ground, just behind where she had lain was a diaper bag with a stitched bunny and a shield on the front that matched the baby blankets. She picked it up and frowned. She had to get the babies inside, and fast, to warm them up.

As she was leaving she turned and hurried back. Laying half-buried in the pile of ash was the card, blank now that was the remains of the Cardian. Artemis would need it. It was difficult to grab the card while kneeling with two infants, and she grew dizzy when she bent to grab it.

She struggled to carry both babies as well as the diaper bag. Thinking quickly she tied the outer blanket around them, and then created a sort of strap around her neck to make sure neither fell. She didn't know what to do or where to go for help. She just knew it was very cold and she needed to get them both inside where it was warm. And dry. She thought perhaps it might snow.

Moving behind a tree she released her henshin, becoming plain Usagi again. She shivered. Her school uniform was not the warmest clothing and the air had cooled considerably. It was also growing dark. She wished her parents were back. Her mother would have helped her care for the babies while she went to school. She couldn't tell her who they were of course, but her mother could help, show her anything she didn't know, and support her at the very least. But they wouldn't be back until Christmas... if then. She sighed.

How was she supposed to care for two infants and still go to school? It wasn't like she was on break! What was she supposed to do? She walked quickly toward the one place she knew was close and filled with friendly faces. She made it into the Crown Game Center in less than five minutes, walking as fast as she could without falling. Her arms ached from holding them carefully around the little ones for so long. Her back began to hurt a bit as she kept the babies steady. She wasn't used to the added weight.

The happy jingle of the bell greeted her as she entered, causing her to wince as the sound rang through her head. She moved quickly toward the booths to rest. She was tired, she hurt, and she was cold. And the poor infants had to be cold as well. She rocked them gently, hoping to keep them warm, and hummed a little tune as she walked.

"Oh Kami! Usagi, what happened to you? Are you okay? Who hurt you? Is that... a baby? Two Babies!?" Motoki had rushed from behind the counter as soon as she entered the arcade and he put an arm around her to lead her to a booth.

Mamoru was looking her over, and for once didn't seem to have an insult for her. The worst part of them all forgetting her was him insulting her again. It was hard to go from their one loving embrace back to the cold cruelty. But instead he stood and loomed over her, a worried frown on his face.

"Who hurt you Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked again.

It took a moment for her to remember the battle, the icicles that had hit her. She flinched as soon as she thought about it, realizing what it looked like. Her nose was probably broken, and she knew one of her eyes was probably black and blue. She hadn't thought of that. Luna was going to be so angry with her. How could she be so careless?

"Why do you have those babies? Did someone try to hurt them too?" Mamoru asked in a quiet voice, coming to the table. His voice sent shivers through her. He sounded so like Tuxedo Kamen in that moment. It brought back painful memories and she had to hold back her tears.

"I'm fine," she said, "I, uh, fell." Usagi nodded to herself. It would have to do. Everyone knew about her klutz attacks. "I'm babysitting," she added a moment later.

"For how long?" Motoki asked. "Aren't your parents and brother going to be gone for a while?"

She nodded, then hissed. There was a rather large cut on her neck. She held still, looking around her carefully without moving her head. Nearly everyone was staring at her. She heard Motoki and Mamoru whispering, and then Mamoru was trying to take the children. She held on tighter, refusing to let go.

"Come with me Odango," he ordered. "I'm going to check your wounds. I think your nose might be broken."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"No, you aren't. Hand me the babies. Motoki can carry them to the break room." Mamoru ordered again.

He untied the blanket that was wrapped around the back of her neck and succeeded in plucking the babies from her tired arms before gently handing them to his best friend. Then his arm was around Usagi's waist and he was lifting her to her feet, half carrying her to the back. She was too tired to fight him anymore. She'd been through so much in the past few weeks, and she was tired, and hurting, and all she wanted was someone to help her.

Motoki put the babies on the couch and propped a pillow partially under one side of them to keep both still and safe. "Usagi-chan, how long are your parents and Shingo going to be gone?" he asked.

Usagi frowned. "I don't know. At least another week I think. Maybe they'll be home for Christmas. Why?"

"Because you obviously need someone to help you," Mamoru said quietly.

"I can handle it," Usagi said angrily. She had known eventually he would harp on her not being able to do anything. It was his pattern after all. Tears stung her eyes.

Mamoru shook his head, and one hand came up to rest on her shoulder. "You're hurt," he whispered. "You need help." She stared up into his midnight blue eyes. One lock of his thick black hair fell in front of them, but he ignored it and focused all his attention on her. She felt pinned down by his gaze, almost as though he could read her thoughts.

Motoki came over holding a first aid kit. "You've got her?" he asked in a quiet voice and Mamoru nodded. She watched as he walked out of the break room and wished he would stay. He was always a buffer between her and Mamoru, and she didn't think she could handle him tonight. Not with the memories filling her. It was already dark outside now, and she somehow had to get the babies home safely.

Mamoru opened a bottle and poured some liquid onto a cotton pad. "This might sting a little."

She bit her lip so she didn't screech and wake the children, then nodded. She hissed in pain as he began cleaning her cuts. He was gentle, but whatever he was using stung every time it touched a wound.

Mamoru reached for her nose but she put up a hand to stop him and put it back in place herself. She had long ago learned it hurt less if she did it, the same way pulling knots out of your hair hurt less if you were the one holding the brush. It had been broken several times and once she'd bitten Makoto when her friend had set it.

Unfortunately, now that people had seen the damage, Usagi couldn't just henshin and sleep in the moonlight to heal quickly. She should have realized how visible her injuries were. Mamoru gave her a strange look when her nose was back in place.

"Who is hurting you Odango?" he asked, barely controlled anger in his voice.

"No one. I fell," she insisted.

He didn't say anything else. He gave a small nod though, and she nearly sighed in relief. As much as she missed him and wanted him to remember her, she also could never do that to him. He deserved a chance at a normal life. And honestly, she wasn't sure a relationship built on the love of a past life was strong. She loved him for who he was, but he only loved his dream princess.

They'd formed a friendship. And she had begun to love him long before she knew he was the prince from her dreams, but she didn't think he had been in love with her, and that stung worse than the cuts he was cleaning.

And then he'd been turned evil and she'd been forced to fight against him. She did sigh thinking of that. It had been horrible. She never wanted to be forced to fight him again. He was better off as he was. Wasn't he?

The pink-haired baby stirred and she leaned over to check on her, wincing and throwing her hand against her rib as she did so. The infant sighed and settled back down, but Mamoru was pressing Usagi back and started lifting her shirt. She fought him for a moment, but then he had it lifted up and he hissed.

"Usagi, you're really hurt."

"It's not that bad. Not even broken," she insisted.

"How on earth would you know? It could be fractured."

She pressed her hand over it, gently feeling around her ribs. She shook her head. "No, it isn't. I don't have any problems catching my breath and the pain is more of an ache, not a burn or a sharp stabbing. Definitely not broken."

He gave her an odd look, but said nothing and dropped her shirt. He finished cleaning the cuts on her face and arms, then went to one on her shin. "You are covered in cuts and bruises. What happened?"

"I fell," she insisted.

"Okay," he said quietly. "I'm going to bandage a couple of these that are deeper. I'm pretty sure you don't need stitches on any of them, but there are a few that could get infected if you don't take care of them."

"Okay, I'll take care of them," she murmured, hoping he would leave it at that. She didn't need him getting suspicious. He could be like a dog with a bone when he set his mind to something.

"I've got the car today," he said a moment later. "I know you don't have car seats with you, but it's dark. I'll give you all ride to your house."

"Thank you," she said, surprised and grateful for his kindness. She wasn't going to argue. She needed to get the babies to the warmth and safety of her house as soon as possible.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru wished, for one second, that he was a superhero. Then he shook his head. This wasn't a problem for superheroes. It was a problem for him. He could at least be a friend to Usagi. He focused on that. She probably didn't like him very much, but he could change that, if he tried hard enough.

He focused all his attention on her, working to heal her injuries the best way he could. He was thankful she was alive and alright, but his worry for her was growing. She needed help. She needed someone who would stop whoever was hurting her. Someone who would protect her and be there for her.

Someone to love her.

He pressed her down into the cushions and told her to rest while he pulled his car up, motioning for Motoki on his way. His blonde friend hurried over to him quickly, his hands wringing with anxiety.

"Did she tell you what happened?" he asked.

Mamoru shook his head and growled. "No. She insists that she fell Toki. What am I supposed to do? How can I help her if she won't trust me?"

"I don't know Mamoru. Just be there for her, I guess. And no insults," he added in a hissed whisper. "What can I do to help?"

"I'm going to get my car and I'm going to drive her home. Can you hold the babies so I can get her settled inside? I think her rib is worse than she's letting on."

Motoki nodded. "Try and get her to let you stay," he suggested. Then he gave a small frown. "And keep an eye out. Whoever hurt her might try and come back for more."

Mamoru had thought of that. He planned to be at her side as much as possible from here on out. Even Motoki didn't know Mamoru was head over heels in love with Usagi. But he was. And he would do anything. Literally anything, to protect her.

He hurried out into the darkness, his mind on the possible danger to his little Odango. He raced to his car and pulled it right in front of the Crown, not caring that he wasn't supposed to park there. He climbed out and went back in to gather the woman he loved, his arm wrapped around her good side as he helped her out.

Motoki held and rocked the babies until she was in the seat and buckled, and then handed the children to her. Mamoru heard the intake of breath as she reached for them and bit back a snarl. He needed to make sure she never ended up this hurt again.

"Go to the left and then down three blocks," Usagi said, then yawned.

Mamoru didn't tell her there was no need for the directions. He simply drove and did as she said. He wasn't even sure how he knew where he lived. He just did. It was one of those strange things that remained even though his conscious memories were gone. It was like muscle memory.

Somehow, he was certain, there was more to his relationship with Usagi than he remembered. Maybe at one time he'd gone to see her every day. Maybe they'd even dated. Had he ever kissed her? Somehow he thought he had. He let out a sigh as he pulled into her driveway.

The house was dark. Empty. There was no way he was leaving her alone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, you may have noticed it's not just Chibi-Usa. She has a twin. Chibi-Mamo. You can find him in some of my other stories as well, and the information on him is in my profile. I'm using this story to help me set up his baby personality a bit, which will come in handy as they will soon be born in one of my series. I'm also trying to set Chibi-Usa's infant personality. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** You'll notice a few AU characteristics, but nothing too major. And I'm still just trying to find my way with the babies a little. Chibi-Usa is sort of modeled after how my son was as a baby, while Chibi-Mamo is a bit more like my baby brother. It worked for me to do that with their personalities as I want to mirror what they'll be like as they grow.

 **Update Note:** (2/4/20) Not much changed in this chapter, just a few grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Sanctuary  
A Christmas Story  
Chapter Two**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Coming home to a dark, empty house was not fun. No cheerful mother in the kitchen cooking, doing her arts and crafts, or working on her flowers. No impatient father watching the news and arguing with the anchors who couldn't possibly hear him. No little brother yelling at his Sailor V game, giggling over Manga, or setting up a silly prank. No Christmas music playing from the kitchen, or lights strung on a tree. It had been so silent for the past week. She hated it.

At least she had Luna and Artemis. And, for the moment, Mamoru and the babies. The babies could be gone soon. She wasn't sure how long they would be with her. Or just how their mother had found her and handed them over.

Mamoru though… Having him come to her house was bittersweet. How many times had she pictured introducing him to her father with the words, "this is the one you don't chase away." Her father was very over protective, but mostly at her own request.

She unlocked the door and turned on the light as she walked into the genkan. She slipped off her shoes, juggling the purple haired baby and the diaper bag as she tried to put her slippers on. Mamoru stepped inside behind her with the pink haired twin, and looked around as he put on a pair of guest slippers.

"Can you just hold them both for a couple minutes?" Usagi asked hopefully. "I know the old play pen is up in the attic. I have to set it up in my room for them."

"I can get it," Mamoru said. "You're hurt. Just show me the attic and I'll find it and bring it down."

Usagi nodded and led the way up the stairs before taking the other baby from him. She pointed to the attic, which was up another flight. "It should be in the corner at the top of the stairs. Thank you Mamo... I mean Mamoru-san."

He nodded and headed up the stairs and she went into her room. Luna and Artemis looked up from her bed and she held a finger over her lips. "Mamoru's here to help me for a minute so be quiet until he's gone," she whispered. They both nodded.

The female baby, Chibi-Usa, she reminded herself, started to fuss and she brought both little ones and the diaper bag to the bed. She was thankful she had some babysitting experience, so she could at least change a diaper and warm a bottle. She opened the diaper bag quickly and pulled out a fresh diaper, a portable changing pad, and some baby wipes.

Chibi-Usa was wearing a little pink dress with white socks. She lifted the little dress and changed the diaper quickly. Then she picked her up and held her close, leaving the blanket off so she could move around freely. If she had to guess she would have said the baby was about three or four months old.

She dug into the diaper bag and found a pair of pink fluffy footie pajamas. She gently changed Chibi-Usa out of the dress. She couldn't help the gasp when saw a heart shaped birthmark on the infant's shoulder, and peeked at her own. She had an identical birthmark. She struggled to keep a straight face. It was interesting to see something so familiar on another person.

By the time the baby was dressed she was starting to wonder about Mamoru. He'd been in the attic for a long time. But she had to stop her wondering and put Chibi-Usa back down when Chibi-Mamo began to cry.

She picked him up instead and began the same process. As soon as he was in her arms he calmed. He was wearing cute little overalls and a blue shirt. She reached into the diaper bag and found a pair of dark purple footie pajamas that matched those his sister wore. She confirmed he was a boy as she changed his diaper and redressed him. He had the same birthmark as his twin.

She frowned. Once, she'd thought she might have children of her own. She wondered if they might have had her birthmark if she had. Now though, that hope was gone, along with Mamoru's love. It saddened her, but there was no way she could ever love anyone else the way she loved him. She just wished she could have had babies.

It was horrible that the twins' mother would have to miss her children for a while. She couldn't imagine being separated from her own children, had she ever gotten to have any. It made her sad, thinking about the poor woman, who was probably wondering if they were okay.

Usagi heard a sound at her doorway and looked up. Mamoru had the old pack and play, and it was filled with other things. "Found an old box of baby clothes, and a couple car seats," he said. "Bunch of other stuff up there, but this should do for now."

"Thank you Mamoru-san," Usagi said, her heart clenching as he came into her room and moved her table to the side to set up the play pen, and pulled the other things out. He tossed the clothing into her hamper and carried it out of the room. Usagi grabbed the car seats and put Chibi-Usa into one, and Chibi-Mamo in the other to take them downstairs so she could make bottles to feed them.

She struggled carrying both seats at once, her ribs screaming in pain, so she left Chibi-Mamo at the top of the stairs and carried Chibi-Usa down first, setting the seat on the floor before going back for her brother. Her ribs were aching worse than before by the time she got him down the stairs as well. She carried him into the kitchen and set the car seat on the floor next to his twin.

Mamoru was in the laundry room, starting a load in the washer when she got to the kitchen. The little door was open and she watched as he reached up for the laundry detergent. He looked so handsome. Somehow it seemed right seeing him in her house.

She sighed and moved to the sink to add water to the bottle. She made eight ounces for each baby, just in case, waited as they warmed, and checked the temperature on her wrist. This she had done before, and knew the process, so she felt confident.

Chibi-Usa sucked greedily the moment the bottle touched her lips. She was a messy little eater, a ribbon of milky drool slipping down from one corner of her lip and over her chin. Usagi grabbed a soft dishtowel and cleaned the dribble, then put it under her chin to keep any mess from her pajamas. Chibi-Mamo was a neat eater, and didn't make an ounce of mess. He also ate more slowly. She sat in a kitchen chair at the table, wincing a little as her ribs shifted, and looked around the room.

Right now she really wished the other girls had their memories back. She could certainly use the help. Rei would be stealing the babies every second for cuddles. Ami would research both the babies and their mother, as well as every possible baby rearing fact she could find. Minako would find ways to make her laugh, while Makoto would be all over the kitchen cooking and would insist on doing all the cleaning because she would be nervous and worried about whoever was after the children.

Not to mention she would have had help during the battles. She might not be so injured at this moment. She would have someone to talk to and plan with. Someone to laugh at her stupid mistakes and tell her everything was going to be alright. She missed her friends.

A heavy sigh escaped as she stared back down at the pink-haired infant. She was very lonely, and the next few days or weeks would be difficult at best. She realized if she was going to take care of both babies at once she would have to get down on the floor or pick up the car seats and put them on the table. She thought about it, and getting on and off the floor seemed too painful, so she grabbed one carrier, and then the other, and set them up right in front of her so she could watch both of them at once.

Judging Chibi-Usa's bottle to be about a third finished, she pulled it out of the baby's mouth and put the little one against her shoulder, rocking slightly and patting her back gently to help the gas escape. After two small burps she snuggled her back in her car seat and she took back the bottle with gusto, perching one little hand over it so it couldn't be stolen again.

Usagi smiled at that. What a perfect baby. She leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. So sweet and quite adorable too. Her eyes were open wide, staring up at the blonde holding the bottle. Usagi ran a hand gently over her pink hair. That was a strange color. Then again, she shrugged mentally, her own mother, and one of her best friends, both had blue hair.

Then Usagi leaned forward and grabbed for Chibi-Mamo. Where his sister had been fine with the bottle being taken, he was not. As soon as she removed it from his mouth he set up a loud wail. She shushed and soothed him as she rocked back and forth patting his back. Finally he burped and she set him back down with his bottle. He held it tighter, using both little fists.

She stared down at him. His face was red from his recent bout of crying and he almost seemed to be glaring at her. She kissed him as well and he smiled at her around the nipple in his mouth. A tiny line of drool escaped, milky white, and she put a little towel under his chin to clean the mess.

His purple hair was thick and slightly messy. He sort of reminded her of Mamoru, and she giggled when he seemed to arch one eyebrow. In some lights Mamoru's hair had a purple tinge to it, she recalled.

As though thinking of him had called him to her, he walked into the kitchen and took a seat across from her. His eyes were very dark, and his eyebrows were drawn together in a frown.

"Who hurt you Usagi?" he asked again. She sighed in frustration. She'd thought he'd dropped the subject.

Luna and Artemis came into the kitchen as he spoke and the little black cat leaped lightly up onto the table and stared at her. Usagi wasn't really sure what else she could say. It was obvious he didn't believe her, but it wasn't as though she could change her story now.

"No one," she said after a pause. "I fell."

"I don't believe you," he said in a quiet voice. "Someone hurt you and you're protecting them."

"You've seen me klutz out," she insisted.

"Yes, and your usual falls don't usually leave you with cuts and bruises and ribs that might be fractured or broken." She opened her mouth to argue but he held up a hand to forestall her.

"Furthermore, you know how to set your own nose, and seem to have a basic understanding of what a broken or fractured rib feels like. I know it isn't your family, since they're gone. So that leads me to the conclusion that you either have an abusive boyfriend, some stalker who won't leave you alone, or that you're being bullied at school."

"I'm not! I don't!" she almost shouted, startling Chibi-Usa. The baby jerked and she patted her automatically. She checked the bottle, noticing only a third of the milk remained, and took it to burp the girl a second time. She lifted the baby and put her against her shoulder, patting her back and jouncing her slightly. After a large burp escaped she put her into the car seat and returned the bottle.

She looked up to see Mamoru glaring at her. He was gritting his teeth, grinding them a little, and his eyes held a worried look. She didn't know what to say or how to act. He was way off base, and she didn't want him thinking someone could hurt her like that, but there was nothing she could say or do now. She had to stick to her story.

Chibi-Mamo seemed to be two thirds done so she stole his bottle and lifted him, wincing a little as she leaned forward. Over his head she saw Mamoru's fierce glare and wondered what he was thinking. Chibi-Mamo let out a wail of frustration and anger, but burped almost instantly when she started patting his back. She settled him back into the car seat, talking to him, letting him know he could finish his food. He didn't glare at her, which was an improvement.

Mamoru picked up the diaper bag, which she'd brought down with her and opened the canister of formula. It was almost new. There were only two spare bottles, but there was a little pink pacifier and a purple one, another pair of pajamas for each baby, two more outfits, a dress and another pair of overalls, and several more disposable diapers.

"You need some things for the babies," he said. "I'm going to the store. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Usagi could only nod. She was afraid to say or do anything that would further upset him or make his suspicious. She'd never seen him truly angry before. It made her realize he'd never been upset with her during their little arguments. Not even when she hit him with a shoe... a few times. All of them accidental of course. He moved toward her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, peering down at Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo, a frown on his face.

"You can trust me Usagi," he whispered, and then he was gone.

She sucked in a breath, unsure what to make of what had just happened, and stared at the doorway for a moment. Once the outer door had closed, Luna cleared her throat and moved closer to inspect the babies. Artemis hopped up on the table beside her and also came forward for a peek.

Chibi-Usa's eyes were closing for longer and longer moments as she finished the bottle. Usagi moved her back onto her shoulder and began rubbing circles instead of patting her. It would help her burp but also soothe her to sleep.

"What happened," Luna asked, concerned.

"Well, I was walking past the park, trying to avoid Seijuro again, and then I heard the screams. A Cardian with weird ice attacks was draining energy. It hit me with two volleys of them, but by the time it had, it was already moon dusted. I grabbed the card though," she slid it to Artemis. She'd barely remembered to grab it in her haste to get the babies into a warm place.

"I got hit pretty bad," she continued. Luna nodded. "I guess I must have passed out. Maybe it had a chance to drain me a little, or maybe it was because of the hits to the face, who knows. But when I woke up the babies were in my arms. There was a note." She slid the paper in front of Luna then. Chibi-Usa was already making little snuffling sounds in her sleep and Usagi smiled at the little one.

"So whoever this is, they know who you are." Artemis said, concern lacing his voice.

Usagi nodded. "She must have been desperate. This age, babies change every day. Leaving her children must be tearing the poor woman apart." She settled Chibi-Usa into the car seat. She was sleeping now. Then she picked up Chibi-Mamo. His bottle was almost empty as well, and she would have to burp him and soothe him to sleep as well.

"I wish I knew the names," Luna said, "but they don't ring a bell."

"For me either," said Artemis. "I could go to Central Control and search the database."

"Not tonight," Usagi said. "The temperature was dropping pretty fast out there."

"I'm a cat Usagi. I have fur." Artemis argued, but she glared at him.

"I said not tonight. Please just listen."

Luna made her way over to the edge of the table and Usagi leaned forward so the cat could bump her head under her chin. It was a sign of love and affection from her guardian, and it always made her feel better. "How bad are your injuries, really?" Luna asked.

"If these little ones weren't around I'd probably be wailing at the top of my lungs," Usagi admitted. "I can't believe I forgot I was hurt and walked into the Crown!"

Luna and Artemis both gasped at that.

"So it isn't just Mamoru who saw you?" Artemis asked.

"No. It was crowded and everyone was staring. Motoki and Mamoru came over and brought me into the back room. But Mamoru seems to be under the impression that I'm being abused." Usagi frowned, worried.

"Well, from now on use your transformation pen if you're hurt," Luna scolded gently. "I know it's not always easy to remember, and today was worse than normal, but you have to be careful. Especially with your parents and Shingo gone."

"I'm sorry Luna. I was so out of it." She put her hand to her head. "I'm still feeling a bit out of it. Slightly nauseous and dizzy. How many concussions does that make?"

"Lost count a long time ago," Artemis said with a frown. "I remember the first one Minako had. I totally lost it." He frowned, looking very sad.

"I miss her too," Usagi told him.

Chibi-Mamo finished his bottle and Usagi burped him, running little circles over his back with her hand. He was asleep almost instantly. She settled him into the car seat next to his sister's and watched them snooze. Their little blankets were still upstairs on the bed, but she just wasn't up to carrying both children up there at the moment, so she sat and waited a few minutes, hoping if she sat completely still, her injuries wouldn't ache so much.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru walked through the store, staring at the things in the baby section. He had a mental list of things he wanted to get. The first of them being more bottles and formula, just in case. His mind wasn't entirely on his task however. Instead he was focused on what was happening to Usagi.

She was everything he'd never imagined he needed in a person. Bubbly and vivacious, easy-going and wild, friendly and open. He was none of those things. It was difficult for him to make friends, or open up to anyone. And for him everything had to be planned, thought out, mulled over. Determining a course of action was difficult.

Usag was a bit of a klutz, and had the lungs of an air raid siren. He smirked at the thought. Her grades were often atrocious, she lost everything she needed, and her ability to find his head with a shoe, or his chest with her nose while running at full tilt, were nearly legendary. While he was well above average intelligence, and extremely graceful, as well as methodical.

To him, it seemed, her strengths shored up his weaknesses, and his did the same for hers. There was a growing need within him to be with her. All the time. Every day. He wanted her in his life. He wanted to protect her.

Someone, or something, was upsetting Usagi. He'd seen the changes in her. Not just the end to their little arguments, but a nearly complete change in personality. He threw a few bottles into his basket and moved on, still thinking of her. She was quieter. And the injuries. For several weeks he'd seen them.

Could Motoki be right? He hadn't gotten a look at the boy Motoki talked about, but he vaguely remembered seeing a strange boy around Usagi on other occasions. And the sister… he wondered what she had to do with anything.

Tonight he would try to convince Usagi to let him stay. If she allowed it, he would watch for anyone who approached her, and he would protect her, and those babies. The pink-haired twin reminded him oddly of Usagi. Bubbly and smiling, and guzzling at her food like a tiny little piglet. He couldn't help the grin that crossed his face at that.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked the display. It was Motoki. He answered quietly, still grabbing items and throwing them into his basket.

"Hey Toki, I'm at the store grabbing a few things for the babies. What's up?"

"Is she okay?" his friend's voice was anxious.

"Yeah, for now. I'm going to see if she'll let me help her tonight. Maybe I can get some more out of her. She keeps insisting she fell."

Motoki snorted. "Yeah, and I'm the queen of England," he announced. "I closed up the Crown. Do you need anything?"

"The only thing I can think of is one of those two baby stroller things," Mamoru said, frowning. The only ones he saw were the fold up strollers that reminded him of umbrellas.

"I might be able to help. I'll call my cousin. She has a couple kids. It won't be until tomorrow though."

"Thanks Toki," he said, bringing his basket to the front. "I've got to go for now, but call me tomorrow."

"Okay. Take care of her."

"I will," Mamoru promised. Silently he added to himself, 'whether she likes it or not.'

After everything was purchased and put in the car he made the short drive back to her house. Before going back inside however, he made a quick circuit around, checking any place with easy access. The only place he could see was where a tree branch ended close to the balcony in what he realized was Usagi's bedroom.

Even from his position in the grass below he could see into the very pink room. No one was inside, but the light was on. She needed to change her curtains. They were utterly useless in his opinion. With a sigh he walked back to the front of the house and knocked once before entering.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

There was a brief knock and then Mamoru simply opened the door and entered the house. "Didn't know if you were still juggling the babies," he said quietly as he slipped his shoes off and the slippers back on. He looked up at her. She was in the middle of the living room, and had been on her way upstairs with Chibi-Usa. Her twin brother was already settled into the play pen, which had hurt more than she could have imagined. And she had to do it again. She was dreading it.

"It's okay," Usagi said, cuddling Chibi-Usa. "I was just about to go put her in the play pen."

"Not with those ribs," Mamoru insisted. "Let me take her up."

Usagi sighed, but handed the sleeping baby to him. He held her close, and Usagi moved his hand under her neck to give her additional support. She followed him up the stairs, the diaper bag on her shoulder, and bit her lip worriedly. She knew he wanted to talk to her again, but she was hoping to avoid it.

He looked worried when Chibi-Usa's arms came out as he lowered her, but he set her down gently on the blanket she placed inside, next to the one her brother lay on. "It's just a startle reflex," she told him. "They do that until they're about six months old, and even then when they're sick they tend to lapse back into it."

"How do you know so much about babies?" he asked.

"Been babysitting for several years, and sometimes I volunteer in the hospital with the preemies."

"They let teenagers do that?"

"Well, I know someone who works at the hospital. I was there once when there was an attack and the babies sort of calmed down whenever I came in the room, so they just let me hold one." She shrugged. "Babies do better when they're held, but some are there for a long time and their parents have to work. It makes me feel good to help." She couldn't help blushing at his look of admiration.

"So are they some of the ones you used to care for?" he asked quietly.

She latched onto that reason and nodded before she led him out of the room and back down the stairs. They went to the kitchen together and she opened the fridge. She pulled out two bottles of juice and handed him one of them before rummaging for the leftover soup. He moved both car seats off the table.

"Are you hungry? I have plenty," she offered.

"Sure. Arigato."

She put the pot on the stove to heat and pulled down two bowls. She grabbed a couple cans of tuna and poured them into more bowls, and tried to set them on the floor. She nearly fell over, and it was all she could do not to scream. Mamoru came over and took them from her.

After setting the table she stirred the warming soup, then sat down with a sigh. Her arms ached from holding the babies for so long, and the rest of her ached from her injuries. She wished she could take a bath, or at the very least become Sailor Moon and lay on the roof for a few hours.

It was Mamoru who got up and dished out the soup when it was finished. She'd begun to rise and he'd simply waved her down and told her to stay sitting, encouraging her to rest. The hot food did her good, and she was feeling a little stronger by the time she'd finished. The Cardian must have had enough time to drain some of her energy by the way she'd been feeling.

"Will they sleep through the night?" he asked.

Usagi frowned. "It varies. They had a full eight ounces, and I changed their diapers right before they ate, so they should sleep for a good while. Some babies don't sleep through until they're a year old, while others do from the time they come home and have to be woken up."

"Do you want me to stay?"

Usagi blanched. She was of two minds about it. She couldn't leave the children alone if there was another attack, but at the same time, she was worried having him in the house would get her caught. She didn't know what to do.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Your ribs are bad," he said, his voice worried. "And you might need something we haven't thought of."

Usagi gave him a small smile and looked over to where Luna was sitting in the doorway. The black cat gave the tiniest nod and Usagi turned back to Mamoru. "Arigato. That would help." She smiled again.

Twenty minutes later he was set up on the couch downstairs, having refused the guest room, and she was laying in her bed wondering how she was supposed to sleep with him so close. She sighed and turned to face the playpen. Chibi-Usa was sleeping soundly. Chibi-Mamo was a restless sleeper though. He made little snuffling noises in his sleep and sometimes his arms came up as though reaching for something, or someone.

Usagi yawned. Luna was curled up beside her on the pillow. Artemis had chosen to stay downstairs to 'keep an eye on the boy.' She almost snorted. It wasn't as though Mamoru was going to sneak into her room and ravish her. He didn't even remember what they were to each other.

She swiped at a stray tear and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** You may have noticed I'm spelling Seijoru differently now. I plan to go back and fix it in my other stories, but I didn't know I was spelling it wrong the whole time. Woops! If anyone notices the old spelling in any of my other stories, just send me a note or review so I can look back for it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. Please review for me. I like to know what people think, and if they enjoy my work.

 **Update Note:** (2/4/20) No major changes

* * *

 **Sanctuary  
A Christmas Story  
Chapter Three**

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru was determined to protect Usagi whether she liked it or not. After she had gone up to bed the night before, he'd climbed the stairs to check on both her and the babies. They'd been asleep, but Usagi was grimacing even then. He'd checked all the doors and windows, making sure they were locked, then finally laid on the couch. The little white cat had followed him the whole time.

He knew she had no idea how expressive her face was. She'd never be able to pull off lying to him. She had a secret. Someone was hurting her, and he was going to stop it. She was also in much more pain than she was letting on. He knew she needed his help, for one night at the very least, possibly for the entire time she had the twins in her care.

The couch was longer than normal, but still not long enough for his tall frame. He hadn't wanted to get too comfortable, just in case whoever was hurting her came back, thinking she was vulnerable. He'd slept fitfully, listening for either her or the babies, so he was the first to wake when the pink-haired twin woke in the middle of the night. She didn't cry, just babbled a bit.

He checked his watch. It was barely after one. He climbed up the stairs and went into Usagi's room to pick up the little one. She was tiny and fragile in his arms, and looking over at Usagi, who was still asleep, the resemblance he'd noticed earlier was even more pronounced. In the moonlight he could see silver in Usagi's hair, and at the tips the tiniest hints of pink. It made him wonder.

He took the diaper bag with him when he carried the little one down the stairs. After he'd changed her, which was more difficult than it sounded, he read the instructions on the canister of formula and made a bottle. Snuggled into his arms, the baby didn't so much as cry while she waited. It seemed as though a little attention was all she needed to know her hunger would soon be sated. She happily babbled at him while he prepared the food.

He'd watched Usagi earlier, and tested the milk on the inside of his wrist as she'd done, to make sure it wasn't too warm, then went back into the living room and sat in the recliner to feed her. If he remembered what Usagi had done correctly, he would have to burp her twice during the feeding, so he checked the level in the bottle almost constantly. He even had a couple photos he'd taken of them on his cell phone as a bit of a guide.

He patted her back gently as Usagi had done and she let out a long burp he thought was rather adorable. He wished he knew what to call her. While he fed her he continued to worry about Usagi. She was far too hurt to be caring for a baby on her own.

What if whoever had hurt her followed her home? What if they hurt her again? He knew he had to do something about it, because Usagi was too sweet and kind to let it continue. She was tiny and fragile, just like the little baby in his arms. She needed protecting.

He burped the baby a second time, and continued to feed her. The little white cat was curled up on the coffee table, staring at him and the baby. He thought perhaps he had either gained a friend, or the cat was protecting Usagi. That was a funny thought, and he hid a smirk. Once the little one had finished, she began to drift off again. He simply held and rocked her, trying to help her fall asleep.

* * *

 _***Shingo's POV***_

Shingo picked up the phone and stared at the strange card in his hand. It was a card that let him use minutes already paid for to talk to someone in a different country. He wasn't really sure he understood all of it. But he had a call that needed to be made. His sister needed help. He just knew it. He wanted to call her as well, but something told him she would be busy.

He dialed the series of numbers and then the call connected.

"Moshi moshi," came the bright, happy voice of his cousin Haruki.

"Hey, it's Shingo."

"Hey Shingo. Where are you calling from? This isn't your number."

"I know. I'm in America for a contest, but listen..." as he explained things to his cousin, Shingo wondered why he knew what he did. He shrugged and continued talking until he received Haruki's promise.

"I'll head out soon," Haruki said, and Shingo let out a relieved breath.

"Arigato. I've been so worried." Shingo admitted.

* * *

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi snapped a picture on her cellphone. Mamoru must have woken in the middle of the night to care for the baby, because after she'd woken, she'd checked for the babies, only to find Chibi-Usa missing. If something had been wrong Luna or Artemis would have made sure she was awake, so she didn't worry. She'd carried Chibi-Mamo downstairs and found Mamoru asleep on the recliner, the pink-haired baby held close to his chest, both of them sleeping.

It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. And the saddest. She'd hoped, once upon a time, for moments like that for the two of them in the future. Hoped that one day they would get married and have children of their own. Another dream gone. She was feeling very sentimental this morning.

She sighed and changed Chibi-Mamo's diaper, then went into the kitchen to make bottles for both babies. She set up the car seats on the small table in the living room and set Chibi-Mamo in his with his bottle before reaching for Chibi-Usa. Mamoru popped awake, his fingers tightening on the baby for just a second until he saw Usagi. He relaxed and slumped back. Usagi grinned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to fall asleep with her like that. I should have put her back in the play pen."

"It's okay, you were tired. Was she hungry in the night?" Usagi asked.

"She drank a bottle. I tried to do everything the way you did it. I checked how warm it was and burped her. And I changed her."

"I'm surprised he didn't wake up too," Usagi said, staring down at Chibi-Mamo.

"Shae's smaller," Mamoru said, shrugging. "Maybe she just needs to eat more than him."

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru went back to the kitchen, the bags he'd brought in the night before were on the counter. More formula and diapers and baby bottles filled them, but there were also a couple baby toys he'd thought were cute and thicker outfits so they could be out in the cold for more than a few seconds at a time.

"I forgot to ask," Mamoru said, going back into the living room. "What is her name?"

Usagi grinned. "Well her parents either call her Small Lady, or Chibi-Usa."

"Chibi-Usa?" He grinned. It suited her since she looked like a miniature version of Usagi. "I like it. And the boy baby?"

"Chibi-Mamo or Small Lord." Usagi giggled. "Silly little nicknames."

While Usagi settled Chibi-Usa he unpacked the diaper bag and brought the things in from the kitchen as well, restocking it carefully to make sure there was enough of everything. The bag had what seemed to be a million pockets with little zippers on them. There were a few papers tucked into a hidden one, including what looked to be a printout of shot records. He couldn't believe how many vaccines they gave to babies.

Then something caught his eye. Something that made him realize Usagi was hiding a much bigger secret than she had let on. He knew he had holes in his memory over the past year, but he couldn't imagine forgetting something as big as this. At the top of the shot record was a name, printed carefully in small letters.

Chiba Usagi.

He checked the other set, his heart racing.

Chiba Mamoru.

Which meant, the babies Usagi was caring for were hers. And somehow, he was the father. How could he have forgotten something as big as that? And why was she hiding it from him. Maybe she had forgotten too... He looked over at her. She was caring for them yes, but she didn't act like their mother. What if... she didn't know?

Who had suddenly delivered the babies to Usagi when, as of the afternoon before, there had been no baby around? And wouldn't someone have remembered seeing Usagi pregnant? He shook his head. He had to be overreacting. After all, Usagi was a blonde with blue eyes, and he had blue eyes and black hair. He folded up the shot records and put them in his pocket. He would investigate later.

He thought about the way her hair had looked in the moonlight and shook his head. There was no way she could know. She wasn't that good an actress. He already knew she was hiding things, but he was pretty sure he knew what they were. If Usagi were to suddenly remember giving birth to a child it might make her freak out and he didn't want that. He had to check into this quietly.

He suddenly heard Usagi groan and shot a look over at her. She was staring at the window with a mix of dread and anger.

"Not today. Seriously, not today," she growled so quietly he could barely hear. "As if my life wasn't hard enough," she added in a low whisper. Mamoru didn't think he'd been meant to hear any of that.

A second later there was a knock on the door. Mamoru stood and went to open it. "Did you want me to send whoever it is away?" he asked, watching her face.

For just a second he thought she would say yes, but then she frowned before pasting on a smile. "No. It's fine. I really wish I could go just one day without the two of them though."

"The two of who?"

"A brother and sister who are just not right. They go to my school. He won't stop knocking until you open the door, so you might as well."

Mamoru turned and glared at the door. These must be the ones Motoki had talked to him about. Maybe this brother and sister were responsible for hurting his Usako. He pulled the door open and the two people on the other side gave him a strange look.

"Hey Usagi, we heard you were... Wait, who are you?" the boy asked suspiciously, sending him a glare.

The girl stared at him for a long moment and then grabbed his arm. "My name is Natsume, and this is my brother Seijuro. Don't mind him. He can be a little tactless," she said and glared at the boy. They both had sort of brownish hair and popped inside without waiting to be invited.

"Natsume, Seijuro, this is Mamoru-san. He's a friend of mine."

Mamoru noted the way Natsume shot dirty looks at Usagi. She had red-tinted eyes that looked both angry and needy at the same time. When the teen looked up at him she got a lustful look on her face that disgusted him. He didn't even know her. He pulled his arm away and went to pick up Chibi-Mamo, who had finished a third of his bottle. Usagi held Chibi-Usa, who was way ahead of her brother.

"Wow, you really are hurt!" the boy gasped.

"I'm alright," Usagi said. "Looks worse than it is."

"What happened," Natsume said, her voice malicious. "Fall down again?" she sneered.

"Yes," Usagi said quietly. Mamoru noticed the way she frowned and shrunk away from the girl and boy both.

"Where did these babies come from Usagi?" Seijuro asked.

"I'm babysitting," Usagi said quietly. Mamoru noted that she moved away as the boy got closer to her, so the boy sat next to her on the couch, blocking her into the corner. Usagi's face blanched and she stood, to put Chibi-Usa back in the car seat and then moved to the recliner instead.

Chibi-Mamo still hadn't burped so Mamoru handed him to Usagi and settled himself on the arm of her chair as casually as he could. He wanted to send the message that he was going to protect her. Seijuro glared at him, but stayed still. Natsume however tried to grab onto Mamoru's arm and pull him away from Usagi.

"You don't want to be around her," Natsume said. "She's worthless."

He shrugged her off of him and frowned. "We uh, have to take care of the babies," he told them. "It's not really the best time for visitors." He saw the grateful look Usagi sent him and relaxed fractionally. These two didn't seem the sort to listen to reason, but he knew Usagi understood what he was doing and was grateful for it.

"Why are you here?" Seijuro asked. "Why are you the one helping her? Where's Naru?" he looked around as though the little red-head would pop around the corner any minute.

"Naru and Umino are both gone for the weekend, remember?" Usagi said, sounding a little exasperated. "They're skiing. They weren't even in school yesterday."

"Oh," said the boy, then leaned forward. "I can help with the babies."

"So can I," added Natsume. She reached out and took the bottle from Chibi-Usa and picked her up. The baby started to scream. Mamoru had never heard her so much as cry before. Her lungs rivaled Usagi's. He stood and took her from the girl. She quieted instantly, occasional hiccoughs erupting as she stared up at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Seijuro asked.

"Nothing is wrong with her," Mamoru said. He somehow knew exactly what Chibi-Usa was feeling. Frightened and angry. "She got scared." Mamoru settled her back on his shoulder and burped her again before picking the bottle back up. This time he kept the baby in his arms to feed her, but he still sat back on the arm of the recliner, putting space between the two strange teenagers and his Usagi.

"Usagi, how about coming out with me," Seijoru asked. Mamoru frowned. Usagi had instantly tensed when he'd asked the question. Maybe his instincts had been right about the boy. Usagi shouldn't be anywhere near that kid. She belonged with him.

Where had that thought come from?

"Um, I'm sorry Seijoru, but the answer is still no. Besides, I'm babysitting." Usagi's voice was a little shaky.

"Leave the brats with this guy."

Usagi gasped and seemed to cling tighter to Chibi-Mamo. Mamoru instinctively clutched Chibi-Usa as well. No one should be saying that about helpless babies.

"Well Mamoru-sempai, you at least don't need to be here. You could go to the movies with me," Natsume said, glaring at her brother. The boy glared back at her. "You don't need to be here with this pathetic hag."

"I'd rather not. I'm helping Usagi."

"Then we'll stay and help too," Seijoru said.

"No thank you," Usagi said quietly. "We have it under control."

"We're staying. I don't trust this... person... with you," Seijoru insisted.

"It's her that's the danger. She's an accident waiting to happen," Natsume said harshly. "Come on Mamoru-sempai. You should come with us."

"I'm staying with Usagi," her brother said in a strangled voice.

Mamoru frowned. This wasn't his house, and Usagi wasn't his girlfriend, but the boy obviously wasn't listening to Usagi. He stood up and settled Chibi-Usa into Usagi's arms with her twin.

"No. I think it's time you left," he said, and he knew a hint of hostility entered his tone. He didn't care though. He would do whatever it took to protect Usagi. He ushered the brother and sister to the door and closed it firmly behind them.

"That was awful!" Mamoru commented.

Usagi snorted. "Yeah. Just think, I get to deal with them six days a week at school."

"Is he always so... and does she always try..." Mamoru trailed off.

"Yes, he is always pushy. And yes, she always belittles me. And I think perhaps she's taken a liking to you. If she's anything like her brother, you won't get a moment's rest." Usagi sighed.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

With the strange siblings gone, Usagi allowed herself to relax fractionally. Luna and Artemis were out at the command center, making sure there were no attacks that went unnoticed, and for the moment, Mamoru was with her and the twins. Both of whom were wide awake and now staring up at them. It was still midmorning, and she wondered how long they would be up. She didn't know their schedules, so she couldn't guess.

Chibi-Mamo stared at her, his eyes following her whenever she moved, until she reached out and picked him up, almost reflexively. She noticed Mamoru did the same with Chibi-Usa. With the two babies in the house, and Mamoru beside her, it didn't seem nearly as quiet and lonely, though for the moment no words were spoken.

She stared around the living room and sighed. She'd been so lonely and depressed that she hadn't even bothered setting up the tree, or hanging the lights and decorations. Her family always celebrated Christmas. She just hadn't known for sure if they would be home this year.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi wasn't sure how to tell him. He didn't have a family after all. Of course, he probably didn't remember he had told her that. She glanced over at him and noticed an anxious frown on his face. Better to tell him, she supposed, than to leave him wondering.

"I realized I hadn't put up any of the decorations. My mother asked me to, but I've been putting it off. It's been so lonely and quiet around here…" she trailed off, hoping she hadn't upset him.

"Maybe I can help you," Mamoru said, sounding a bit unsure of himself. Her heart ached for him.

"That would be wonderful."

"I've never done it before," he admitted. "Never set up a tree and decorations."

She nodded, waiting for him to continue, but he lapsed into silence. She put Chibi-Mamo down into the car seat and watched as Mamoru settled Chibi-Usa in hers before she led him back up and into the attic. In the corner on one side of the stairs was a rather large pile of boxes, including a fake Christmas tree.

Mamoru took the tree downstairs first, while Usagi gathered the smaller items and began taking them down. By the time she had made her third trip he'd completed half a dozen. She sighed. She felt like it was taking forever for her to heal.

"It doesn't feel like Christmas without hot chocolate," Usagi admitted. "Or family," she added after a moment.

Mamoru nodded. "We used to do Christmas in the orphanage," he said, after a time. "But I don't remember what Christmas was like when I was little."

Usagi nodded. "I understand," she whispered, and put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her, and for a second she thought he might kiss her, but then he smiled and patted her shoulder before opening the box with the Christmas tree.

"Why don't you heat up some water while I try and figure this thing out?" he asked.

Usagi nodded and moved away toward the kitchen. The few trips up the stairs had made her ribs ache and she felt exhausted. She wondered how long it would take for her to heal from all her injuries without sitting in the moonlight, or becoming Sailor Moon. She'd never had to wait before. She knew she healed faster than the average human even when not in henshin, but it seemed to be taking forever.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru turned the babies so they could see what he was doing, hoping it would keep them distracted, and not fussy, but it wasn't long before they began to whine. Usagi came back out of the kitchen with bottles for them as well as hot chocolate for him and herself. They began feeding the babies while he tried desperately to figure out what the system was for setting up the tree.

On the metal arms of the branches were small circles with symbols on them. Finally he realized that they were organized by size and had corresponding markings on the tall center pole of the tree. The top was all one piece, with several rows of branches attached, but the rest he had to place individually.

He sorted the branches into their sizes and began placing them, starting at the top and working his way down. But his mind wasn't entirely on the task. It was racing through a revelation. One that was uncomfortable, and yet felt right.

Usagi already knew about his past. And she didn't pity him for it. She'd shown no surprise when he talked of the orpanage, or of not remembering his early childhood. More and more he was becoming aware that their relationship went deeper than he could remember.

He wondered how much she remembered. It obviously wasn't everything. It couldn't be, or she wouldn't be so unaffected by the twins. And how did someone forget giving birth? How did all of them forget her being pregnant?

Motoki had said his own memories were affected. He couldn't remember certain things. Mamoru thought he himself remembered a lot, but he didn't remember Usagi pregnant, and he certainly didn't remember making love to her. He wished he did. If he could remember it, he could replay it for her, show her they were meant to be together.

He shook his head. He still wasn't certain she was their mother and he their father. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Almost certain though.

By the time the tree was together the twins were beginning to doze, so he stopped working on it and went to help Usagi. Two diapers were changed within a few brief moments, and two infants were cuddled in caring arms.

Together they brought the babies up the stairs and he put each of them in the play pen, urging her to stay upright for the moment. She did as he asked, smiling her thanks. For a moment they watched the little ones sleep.

"I need coffee," he admitted after a moment. Usagi nodded and led the way down the stairs.

* * *

 **Author's Soap Box:** If you are not the really rude guest reviewer who likes to swear at me, please move on...

I have three options for you, all of which include no longer reading my stories.

1) Create an account and start writing your own stories.  
2) Stop reading stories you claim to hate. If they bother you, there are thousands of authors with wonderful stories to choose from.  
3) Find a different site, or stop reading fanfiction completely, because it's not perfect.

I won't be posting any reviews that are not CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I won't stop writing stories with happy endings. I won't stop using my Soul-Bond. I won't stop writing about my favorite couple. I won't stop having characters learn lessons, or dealing with topics that make them grow as people.

I WONT STOP WRITING.

So, basically, all you're doing at this point is wasting your time.

Live long, and prosper.  
Tori


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Yes, lemons. LOL. You all know I can't help it by now, right? I really hope I was able to convey everything here. I want to do this story justice, especially as it was a request.

Sorry for the delay in posting... I really did want to get this to you all this morning, but the internets a bit funky with all the rain we're having. Also... just a reminder. My son is home for the holidays and this Christmas story is coming first, so the other stories will be updated only if I have the spare time. First year as a Marine mom and all. We were really blessed to get him home and I'm not taking a single second for granted.

 **Update Note:** (2/4/20)

* * *

 **Sanctuary  
A Christmas Story  
Chapter Four**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

The babies were snuggled in the play pen. Her house was free of strange teenagers. A pile of decorations sat on her living room floor, with the tree put together, but not fluffed out. Luna and Artemis had disappeared, going to the command center to research the twins. Coffee and hot chocolate had been made, and now cups sat on the table in front of them.

It was just her and Mamoru sitting in the kitchen. Mamoru was now checking over her wounds. Thankfully even in completely human form she still healed faster than most. Her cuts were beginning to close over already.

He changed the bandages and then lifted her shirt again to check her ribs. "The bruises are still pretty bad," he said as he pressed around the rib. She couldn't hold back the wince as he touched a particularly tender spot. His fingers traced over her skin, and she shivered at his touch, wishing she could just lean into him.

"They'll heal though," she insisted.

Mamoru nodded. Then he shook his head. "At least until next time."

"Next time?" Usagi had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, next time you 'fall,'" he said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Usagi sighed. There was no way she was going to convince him other than to tell him the truth. But she didn't want to ruin his life, and he probably wouldn't believe her anyways. When she'd first gotten her memories back she'd tried to tell him. She'd tried to tell all of them. Luna insisted she could return the girl's memories, but said his was different.

It might just be time to bring the girls back. She needed help. Usagi shook her head. Why was she suddenly wavering? In those first days it had been all she'd wanted. But after several attempts had been rebuffed, she'd given up. She hated that they didn't know her, but there was obviously a reason they didn't. Luna wanted to use her magic on them, but Usagi had already been disillusioned by then and had told her no.

Now she wondered if she had made the right choice.

"Mamoru..." Usagi wasn't sure what to say. How could she convince him without telling him the truth? He wouldn't believe her. She sighed again. There wasn't anything to be done.

"What Usagi? Are you going to lie to me again?" Mamoru glared. "You going to tell me that you fell? That no one is hurting you?" He echoed her sigh. "I just want you to be okay," he said finally.

"I... I am okay," Usagi told him.

"No, but you will be," he said, a determined look in his eyes.

He stood then, and pulled her to stand in front of him. One hand came up and wrapped behind her neck, the other went behind her back and he pulled her tight against him. He stared into her eyes, his own full of heat and worry. Pulling her closer, he lowered his mouth to hers. The first kiss was gentle and sweet, a light brushing of his lips against hers.

And then he devoured her. His mouth pressed more firmly against hers, and his tongue invaded, brushing against her own.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Usagi tasted of the hot chocolate she'd been sipping. The flavor, mixed with the coffee he'd had, was wonderful. He wanted more. He wanted everything. He could see it now, in his mind, how it was possible they had children together. It had to be true. The twins were somehow their children. How had they forgotten them?

His hand slid up her back, under the loose top she wore. He felt her smooth, soft skin, and redoubled his efforts, sucking her tongue as he fought for control of himself. He'd been picturing this for so long.

Mamoru pulled away and stared into her eyes. "I love you Usako," he breathed.

The shimmering of her wide blue eyes grew and a single tear fell down her cheek. "I love you too Mamo-chan," she breathed. "I love you so much!"

He pulled her closer, his mouth meeting hers again and he suckled her tongue as his hands explored her body. She moaned and he felt her arms coming around his neck. He realized both his hands were now under her shirt, one slipping up her belly. Her firm round breast under his fingers made him groan. He cupped her gently and flicked a thumb over her nipple. She melted.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and kissed down over her jaw to her neck. Unable to help himself he suckled at her skin. She moaned louder and held him closer. He tore her shirt over her head, moving her toward the kitchen table. He lifted her to sit on the surface and bent his head to take her nipple in his mouth. Her moans grew louder and she clutched at his shirt.

One hand slipped under her skirt and pressed between her thighs, pressing up against the moist spot on her panties. She wanted him just as much as he did her. "Usako," he murmured, and slipped past the silky fabric to touch her center. The feel of her folds was incredible. Hot and wet for him. He dipped a single finger inside, feeling how tight she was. He groaned again.

He wanted her writhing under him. Needed to be with her in every way. Had to touch her, to feel her, to be touched and possesed by her as he possessed her.

Picking her up, he carried her into the living room. He lowered her to the couch and followed her down, kissing her hard. He was careful of her bruised ribs, and the cut on her neck. Her skirt, now lifted for him, bunched around her waist and he moved down her body, removing her panties in a lightning fast motion before he dipped his head to taste her.

"Mamo-chan!" she breathed.

She tasted sweet. More sweet than he believed possible. He pushed her thighs wider apart as his mouth searched her depths. He pressed his tongue inside her and noticed her hips lifting against him. Delighted with his success he moved upwards along her slit finding the over-sensitized bundle of nerves. He didn't think he could ever get enough of her taste. He felt as though he already knew her body and yet was discovering her for the first time.

Heavy panting moans met his attentions and he thought perhaps she might scream as her hips bucked wildly. He held her still until he could drive her over the edge, two fingers pressed into her tight sheath as he nibbled and licked at her bud. She reached out and grabbed a throw pillow, pulling it over her face as she let out a cry when she convulsed.

A moment later he was pressing into her. He didn't remember unbuckling himself but somehow he was pushing inside her heated depths. He felt a slight resistance inside her and adjusted, leaning further over her and kissing her deeply as he thrust deep. She cried out into his mouth and her arms wrapped around his neck.

A strange silvery light seemed to flow out of her. He noticed a golden glow flowing from himself. It didn't frighten him. Somehow he had been expecting it, though he didn't know why. As he pulled back slightly and pressed in again, he felt the warmth of a beautiful breeze flowing over them, and he could hear a sweet melody surrounding them. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a dome form over their heads.

"Oh, Kami Usako," he breathed.

Swift, hard thrusts followed as he pounded into her. He wished he could remember their first time together, but this was the most amazing he had ever felt. He knew then, he would never let her go. She would be his forever. Her hips began lifting to his as she caught his rhythm. The music grew to a beautifully poignant crescendo.

He wanted to stay inside her for all eternity. The way her walls clung to him, the way her whole body responded to every move and touch was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen or felt. He knew she was his, and he was hers. Always.

Flickers of memory filled him, almost like a dream of another life. She was standing in front of him in a long white dress with golden embroidery, her hair silvery instead of the golden color he was so used to seeing. His arms around her waist as she stared up at him in a mixture of love, and worry.

As he pressed deeper into her he remembered another moment, more obviously from this life, when the two of them were together in an elevator on their way… somewhere. She had worn the same look. A mixture of love and worry.

"Usako," he groaned.

"Mamo-chan," she whimpered.

Ribbons of light encircled them, wrapping around and around them both, pulling them closer together physically as well as mentally and emotionally. He could almost hear her in his mind, could feel her love for him cocooning him like a blanket. He groaned again.

"I love you Usako," he whispered, and kissed her again.

"I love you Mamo-chan."

His mouth found the soft flesh between shoulder and neck and he nipped and bit at her. She put her fist against her mouth and bit down into one of her fingers as her walls began to clench around him. There was a rush of heat and moisture over his member as she flew apart in his arms, sending him over the edge as well.

He bit down into her neck and growled "mine," as he exploded inside her, spurt after spurt filling her. It was a claiming. She belonged with him. Forever. "Mine," he repeated, and kissed the tender spot before moving back to her mouth.

Staring into her eyes he had a flash of memory. He saw her, on a bench he thought, laying in the moonlight as he bent to kiss her. He followed instinct and claimed her mouth again.

"You're mine," he said. He'd never been more certain of anything in his life. She was his. He was hers. They were meant for one another.

She stared shyly up at him, her mouth curving into a smile that grew and grew as he stared at her.

"I mean it Usako. You belong with me." He wasn't sure why he knew it, but he did.

Usagi nodded.

"Say it," he insisted.

"Yours," she whispered.

"And I'm yours," he told her, and gave her another kiss.

It stimulated him more than he thought possible. After all, he had just released, and somehow he was ready for her again. Gently, testing her willingness and comfort level, he rocked out and then into her again. Usagi gasped and lifted her hips to him. He groaned in gratitude, wondering if he would ever have the strength to leave her body.

"Say it again," he whispered.

"Yours," she moaned. His pace quickened as he took her to new heights. He reached down between them and pressed his thumb over her button, rubbing from side to side, which made her hips jump as she gasped and wrapped her legs up and over his.

A flash of him making love to her in a large bed with a canopy over it came into his mind. More memories being revealed, he thought. He was thankful. Perhaps that was when they had conceived the twins.

Usagi's nails dug into his shoulders as his pace increased. The thought of her becoming pregnant with his children, while frightening, was also erotic. It was a piece of them both. But for now, he was focused on making her feel good. He wanted her writhing under him, begging for more.

"Do you like this, Usako?" he asked her, whispering the words into her ear before nipping lightly at the lobe and licking the outer edge.

"Yes," she groaned.

"Do you want more?" he asked, delighting in the sweet torment.

Usagi nodded frantically. "Please," she whispered.

That one word sent him over the edge of control. He slammed into her, again and again, as she lifted to meet each thrust. Their bodies making slapping sounds as their hips connected. It was perfect, wild, erotic. She was his. He watched her fall to pieces, felt her walls spasm over him, heard her cry out his name, her face buried in the pillow. And in that moment, he released into her again, as they claimed each other forever.

"Usako!" he almost yelled her name, and bent to kiss her passionately.

She groaned as her legs fell open and slipped off his own.

Shifting, he pulled out of her carefully and rolled to the side, pulling her tightly against him. He wiggled his pants back up his hips, not bothering with the button or zipper for the moment. He was more concerned with holding onto her.

A moment later her heard her soft snores. His hand traveled up and down her belly. She was soft and smooth, though a bit too thin. He glanced down at her legs and froze. There was blood on her thighs. His mind reeled. She'd been a virgin. How could she have had his babies if she was a virgin?

He shook his head. A thought was percolating in his mind, but though he wanted to think more about it, he knew this moment was for celebrating having Usagi in his arms. He'd waited so long for her, and he knew he would never let go.

He could feel her now, in his own mind. Like an echo of her in his arms. He knew she felt contented, though there was slight pain inside her, from her ribs. He knew she loved him just as much as he loved her. He kissed her temple and just watched her sleep for a long time.

The colored ribbons had disappeared into their skin at some point during their lovemaking, but it felt like they were still wrapping tighter and tighter around them.

He let himself up off the couch and covered her with a blanket, letting her rest. He could still see the bruise on her rib. She hadn't complained that she hurt and he had tried to be careful, but he worried that he might have caused her further harm. He went to the bathroom, cleaning himself, and brought a cloth back to wipe Usagi down. He found her underwear and slipped them back on her.

Her shirt was still in the kitchen. He shook it out and slipped it over her head, lifting each arm to slip them into the sleeves. She was so small and frail. There were wounds on both legs, both arms, her face and neck. Oddly there were only a few bruises on her torso however. He was thankful for that.

A memory flashed of himself carrying her. It was nighttime, and he was angry because she had gotten hurt. She was staring up at him and his anger simply melted away staring into those beautiful cerulean eyes. He'd kissed her then as well.

Something had messed with his memory. To have taken moments with her away from him, it had to be very powerful. If something could tear away his memories like that, was it possible that something could send two infants back in time?

More and more the flashes of memory came to him, most of them not making much sense. In some he wore a sword and went to battle. In others he wore a tuxedo and threw roses, also going into battle. There were memories of kisses shared, and oddly, of making love to her on the moon.

Shaking his head, he climbed the stairs and went to check on the babies. They were still sleeping soundly. He wondered how long they would nap. It was already just past noon, and he didn't really know their schedules.

Looking down at the babies he noticed the resemblance Chibi-Usa had to Usagi, then looked closer at Chibi-Mamo. He wasn't imagining it. Chibi-Mamo was a near carbon copy of himself. Except for the hair of course. Then he caught sight of himself in the mirror over Usagi's dresser. In the bright light of day he could see hints of deep purple at the tips of his own hair.

The twins were his and Usagi's children. They had to be.

His earlier thought came back. Was time travel possible? Could these be their children from the future? If not then even more of both their memories was missing, and somehow Usagi had been healed of all after effects. She'd been a virgin. The blood didn't lie.

He wasn't going crazy, and he was now absolutely certain that they were his children. And, if he was right about time travel, it was highly likely that he and Usagi had just conceived them on the couch downstairs, while they lay up here in the playpen sleeping. Chibi-Mamo stirred in his sleep, his arms going up as though reaching out for something, then settled again.

The question was, how much of their past did she remember? Was she getting flashes of memory too? It was slightly painful when they hit, and he didn't want her in pain. But he wanted her to remember him. The idea of her not remembering was devastating.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi woke up feeling sore between her legs, but warm and comfortable. She snuggled deeper into the warm body holding her close. Somehow she had been moved without knowing it, because she was laying in Mamoru's lap, his arms around her, and his head resting on hers.

She stretched a bit in his embrace and moved her head slightly. He lifted his own and she looked up at him. He had a strange look in his eyes as he bent to capture her lips with his own. She remembered their passionate embraces, and was surprised to find herself fully clothed again.

"Usako," he whispered when he lifted his head.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered back.

"Come on. Let's go sit in the kitchen. I made some lunch, but I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

He stood, lifting her as though she weighed nothing, and grinned at her. She giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder. He settled her on a chair in the kitchen and went to the stove, pouring out two bowls of miso soup before he sat in the chair diagonal from hers so they could see each other and talk while they ate.

"I meant what I said Usako," he murmured.

She looked over at him, and saw the fierce determination in his eyes. "Which part?" she asked hopefully.

"That I love you. That you're mine, and I'm yours. We belong together."

Usagi couldn't help the feeling of happiness that overwhelmed her. She nodded her head. "We do," she told him. And it was true. They had loved each other in another lifetime as well as falling in love in this one. "I love you," she added.

"And that's why I want you to tell me what's going on," he added. She could almost hear an echo of his voice chanting, 'please tell me,' in her mind.

She frowned. What was going on? What did he want her to tell him about? Then she remembered her injuries. She'd forgotten about them in the happiness of being with him.

"Mamo-chan..." she wasn't sure what she should say.

"Who is hurting you Usako?" he asked. "You're my girlfriend now, I have a right to know."

"Mamo-chan, no one is hurting me. I promise you." She wanted to do a little happy dance at being called his girlfriend. She could feel his worry and his anger. His love for her was like a physical caress.

"Then why isn't that the only time I remember seeing your face covered in bruises in the past few weeks?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi looked down at the table. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell him the truth? She could try, but what if he didn't believe her? What if he called her a liar and walked out. She'd only just gotten him back. Could she bear the pain? But she couldn't lie to him either.

"Mamo-chan, I promise, it's not like that."

He glared. "Then what is it like?" he asked.

"It's... it's not someone hurting me. It's..." Usagi was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

She frowned, unsure who was coming over. Mamoru waved her to sit and left the room. She heard the murmuring of voices and then he returned with a young man who had bright red hair, green eyes, and a line of freckles across his nose. It was her cousin, Haruki.

"USAGI!" he said, his voice full of shock, and anger. "What the hell happened to you!"

"I think she was just about to tell me," Mamoru said, the same anger in his own voice. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her. Someone hurt her and she won't tell me who."

"Mamoru!" Usagi snapped. "I told you, no one is hurting me!"

"So, you're going to stick with 'I fell' some more?" he asked. She actually felt his anger and his fear for her rising.

"No!" She sighed. "It's not..." Shaking her head, Usagi tried again. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

"Try me!" he snapped.

Usagi stared up at him, begging with her eyes for him to drop it. And then Haruki was kneeling in front of her. She stared at her cousin as he reached out and grabbed one of her hands. He stared back, his bright green eyes pleading with her to open up.

"Please Usagi."

She shook her head. "It's..." She caught sight of Luna and raised her eyebrows in question. She didn't know when the cat had returned, and wasn't sure what to do. Luna's eyes were wide and she shook her head, but there was no other option. Artemis came in behind her and the white cat nodded at her silent question.

"Usagi?" Haruki looked between her and the two cats.

"Fine!" Usagi waved him back and stood up. "Fine. You want to know who is hurting me? Fine!" She knew she sounded a bit like a broken record, and perhaps a touch unstable, but she'd had enough. When Haruki was far enough away, standing next to Mamoru, both staring at her intently, she reached into her subspace pocket and grabbed her brooch.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" she said in a firm tone. A moment later she was surrounded by fuchsia ribbons as her clothing melted away. The ribbons formed her white fuku with it's short blue skirt and blue collar. Boots, gloves, choker, and hair pieces all appeared. She spun gently in the air as the changes occurred, and was lowered back to the ground finishing in her signature pose.

"I'm Sailor Moon okay?"

Mamoru's jaw had dropped. He stared at her wildly and she felt shock give way to acceptance, and then understanding before landing on joy. Then, as though he had simply been waiting for that moment, he frowned, then reached out and pulled a rose from nothingness into existence and became Tuxedo Kamen. His own clothing disappeared in a low flash and instantly he was wearing a black tuxedo and cape with a red lining. "I'm Tuxedo Kamen."

Haruki started laughing. He laughed long and loud and there was a bright flash as he changed as well. Yellow, orange, and red flowing armor moved over him easily, part of his clothing it seemed, with a yellow tunic underneath and a sword belted to his hip. "I'm Sun Knight."

"Ok kami!" Usagi breathed. This was just too much. Mamoru remembered! Her cousin was a hero too… She felt the world fading away, and then blackness took her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** For details on Haruki, see my profile page. All my OC's are there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Update Notes:** (2/4/20)

* * *

 **Sanctuary  
A Christmas Story  
Chapter Five**

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru was frantic. His memories had come back in a rush, and he had reacted instinctively. He hadn't expected Usagi to faint. He grabbed her before she could hit the ground and stared helplessly at her face. He had felt her shock and happiness, and the edges of biting pain, not physical. It was an emotional pain.

He realized then that she'd had all her memories of him, and must have tried to remind him. He could even remember her showing him a drawing…

Upstairs the two infants started screaming.

He wanted to scream himself. The memories flowing into him were painful. He'd been hurt and turned evil. He'd fought against his Usako. Had hurt her a few times before he'd begun to fight the darkness. And then, just as he was winning the battle against the evil, he'd been put back in that chamber. He'd nearly killed Sailor Moon just because Beryl had told him to.

"Why are there babies?" Haruki asked, bringing him out of the past.

"Um," Mamoru was unsure what to tell him. "She's sort of babysitting."

"Want me to get them?" Haruki asked as Mamoru gently lay Usagi on the couch. He could only nod. There was no way he was leaving her side.

Haruki left the living room and climbed the stairs to Usagi's room, but Mamoru wasn't paying any attention.

"Usako?" he called. Then again, "Usako?"

She began to stir and he breathed a sigh of relief. He released his henshin without even thinking. Once it had been second nature to him. He wanted to weep. Just as he'd realized he was in love with her they had been separated. It was awful to know that, and worse to know all she must have suffered in his absence. Not to mention she had remembered who she was afterwards while he had not. It wasn't right. She shouldn't have been alone like that.

"Where are the others Luna?" he asked. "Why is she so hurt? Are the other girls okay?"

"The others don't remember who they are," Luna said solemnly. "She tried to tell them, just like she tried to tell you, but after they refused to speak to her anymore she stopped trying. I wanted to use magic on them, like I did her, but... Usagi didn't want that. She just decided to let them have a normal life."

"Why did you use magic on her?" Mamoru asked, feeling a bit confused.

"When the Cardians showed up Artemis and I tried to deal with it ourselves. We tried to fight, but Naru was almost killed. Usagi showed up and thinking it was a dream, thought she could do something. When it didn't work I had to restore her memories so she could fight." Luna sighed. "All she wanted was a normal life. She didn't want her memories taken. But the Crystal…" she didn't finish.

"Why didn't you use magic on the others at the same time, or since?"

"They weren't there. Naru had called her, I think. And the others didn't really know her anymore. Then, after she'd tried several times, she gave up and insisted they should have a normal life."

Mamoru sighed. That was very much the way his little Odango, his Usako, would behave. He shook his head. "She needs them."

"I know," Luna said. "I'm surprised you remembered. I tried on you once."

"You did?" he asked, unable to remember.

"She'd been crying herself to sleep for several nights in a row, and calling out your name." Luna paced back and forth. "So I tried. But something was blocking me."

Usagi opened her eyes and tried to lift her head. "The babies," she whispered.

"Haruki has them," Mamoru told her, brushing her hair back away from her face. "Oh Usako," he whispered and bent to kiss her. "You worried me."

Usagi frowned. She opened her mouth, and Mamoru was sure she was about to apologize so he covered it with a finger. "No. It's not your fault. It was a big shock." She nodded, but he could tell she didn't really believe him.

Haruki came down the stairs with two much happier babies. "I changed the little ones," he said. "What are their names really? They can't be Small Lady and Small Lord. Can they?"

Usagi let out a giggle. "Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo."

Haruki paused at the bottom step and looked at the two of them. Then he glanced down at the twins and his eyes widened. He shook his head, looking a bit wild, and then moved towards them. Usagi started to sit up, so Mamoru wrapped a hand behind her back and helped her into an upright position. She reached out and Haruki placed the babies in her arms.

"I'm going to go make their bottles," Mamoru told Usagi. "Stay there and rest for a minute."

Usagi nodded. Mamoru wanted to scream. She never listened to him. She must be feeling even worse than he'd guessed.

Haruki followed him into the kitchen. The red-haired teen stared at him, watching his every move, a bit like a hawk would follow prey. It made Mamoru feel uncomfortable, and he wondered what the other boy was thinking. He glanced at him several times as he filled the bottles with water and added the powdered formula. He turned on the stove under the warming pan and turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked finally.

"When did my cousin have your kids?" Haruki asked.

"She hasn't," Mamoru said, then a moment later, unable to help himself, he added, "yet."

Haruki glared at him. "Explain to me then, why those children are your carbon copies, and have your names?"

"You caught that too?" Mamoru reached into his pocket. He pulled out the folded sheets of paper he had placed there earlier and opened them before handing them over to Haruki.

"The twins are Chiba Usagi and Chiba Mamoru?" the older boy said, a question in his tone. "So that means you're married?"

"Not yet," Mamoru frowned. "This is going to sound insane."

"More insane than being superheroes?" Haruki asked.

"I think, maybe they're from... the future." Mamoru glanced at the red-head, but the other boy was staring at the papers in his hand.

"I'm pretty sure you're right," Haruki said finally. He pointed to the dates on the shot records and Mamoru frowned. He shook his head. Was time travel possible? Could it be a trick?

Earlier, when Usagi had been sleeping, he'd made a careful study of her. He'd wanted to memorize every inch of her face, her body, and the way she'd felt in his arms. He'd noticed a birthmark on her shoulder. A birthmark identical to the ones each twin had in the same place. He'd noticed the strands of her hair, shot through with silver and streaked with hints of pink, but only at the tips. He didn't understand it, because the color should have been at the roots, but it wasn't.

The truth was, he'd already accepted that the twins were his children, and Usagi was their mother. The thought filled him with both happiness, and fear.

The bottles ready, he tested them to make sure they weren't too hot, and moved back into the living room, followed by Haruki. The other boy was still staring down at the shot records in shock. Mamoru had moved passed it. He didn't mind that the twins were his. In fact, it made him happy.

He supposed that meant he was insane or something.

* * *

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi looked back and forth between Mamoru and her cousin. They were hiding something from her, and she couldn't figure out what. Mamoru had taken Chibi-Usa and was feeding her while Usagi held onto Chibi-Mamo. She looked down at the baby, watching one eyebrow lift in a perfect imitation of Mamoru. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen and she bent and kissed his soft little cheek. He grinned at her.

"So where did the babies come from?" Haruki asked, his tone almost sounding strangled.

Usagi pulled out the note. "I found them in my arms when I woke up after battling a Cardian," she admitted. They knew who she was now, so it didn't matter if they knew the rest. She handed the note to Haruki and watched as Mamoru read it over his shoulder.

"So someone is after the babies?" Haruki asked, and he and Mamoru shared a glance.

Usagi nodded. "That's what the note says. And you can see whoever wrote it was crying."

"Wait... did you say after you woke up? Did you pass out?" Mamoru asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, probably a mixture of my energy being drained and another head wound." Usagi said, and shrugged. She noticed Mamoru looked angry and wondered what she had said wrong. She carefully put Chibi-Mamo into his car seat and gave him his bottle back, watching as Mamoru did the same with Chibi-Usa.

"You went to sleep last night Usako," he frowned, and she looked at him, feeling a bit confused.

"Of course, I did. I was tired, and hurt."

"You probably had a concussion," Mamoru growled. "What if you'd never woken up?"

It was Usagi's turn to frown. She hadn't thought of that. Since becoming Sailor Moon she had healed from many very serious injuries. She'd never really worried about things like concussions or broken bones. They just healed on their own, especially if she sat in the moonlight for a while.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered, realizing just how worried he was. "I heal really fast," she put a hand on his cheek.

Her mind went back to the battle she'd had with Dark Endymion in the Negaverse, when he'd been evil. The injuries she'd sustained in those few minutes would have killed a normal person, but she'd gone on to battle Beryl and then Metallia.

She tried to come up with an example, but she wasn't sure what she could say without telling him he had been brainwashed and fought against her and the other Senshi.

"It's okay Usako," he said quietly. "I remember now."

Usagi slumped, then gasped in pain, and Mamoru wrapped his arms tightly around her.

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru stared into Usagi's eyes, his heart aching at the things he had been forced to do, at the hurt and pain he had caused. He could feel her love and comfort and automatic forgiveness.

:: It wasn't your fault. ::

Shocked, he stared at her. He could hear her in his head.

:: Usako? ::

:: Mamo-chan, I can hear you. Your thoughts. Your grief. I can feel it as though it were my own. ::

:: How? :: He was confused.

:: Probably not all your memories have returned, so you don't remember the Soul-Bond. ::

Flashes of a priest and a marriage ceremony went through his mind. A ceremony much like a modern marriage, except that at the end, the consummation was protected by a dome of light from their crystals while the priest oversaw and the room was guarded by the Senshi and the Shitennou.

Pain flickered as he remembered his men. Jadeite. Zoicite. Nephrite. Kunzite. His brothers in arms. All dead now. Taken from him. Taken from the Senshi. Forever gone. He wanted to weep at the memories of their camaraderie, of their laughter and their jokes.

A wedding, he remembered, where they were not the only bride and groom. Rei and Jadeite. Ami and Zoicite. Makoto and Nephrite. Minako and Kunzite. Setsuna and Haruki. Michiru and Haruka. Hotaru and Shingo. They had taken turns protecting the others as their own Soul-Bonds had formed.

That was what had happened earlier on the very couch where they now sat. It was the repair and reconnection of their Soul-Bond. And each of their friends had their own bonds. So did Haruki and her little brother Shingo.

:: Shingo! :: Usagi thought wildly. :: Why didn't I remember him being there? Or the others. I only remembered us and the Inner Senshi. I didn't remember the Outer Senshi at all! ::

He could feel Usagi's deep guilt at that, and wished there was a way he could fix it. There had to be a reason they didn't remember. Perhaps the Silver Crystal, or his… Golden Crystal! He was not as powerless as he had believed. Flashes of training with the Golden Crystal went through his memory.

:: I was being trained with my Crystal. :: He wanted to leap for joy. He could heal. He placed a hand on Usagi's ribs and sent sparks of golden light into her. She let out a small gasp and then a sigh of relief as she slumped a bit. He realized she'd been holding herself still and partly erect to stop the pain.

:: I was just beginning my training as well. :: Usagi reached up and pressed a slim finger to his forehead. :: Merry Christmas my love. :: She touched the center of his forehead and a new burst of memories came to him, this time without pain.

Running down the stairs and leaping into his father's arms. His mother teaching him how to plant flowers. His father holding a bat and a ball. His mother giving him a warm hug and a tender kiss goodnight. Baking Christmas cookies with a loving grandmother. Holding onto a puppy. Falling out of a treehouse. His whole childhood opened up in a flood for him, and he wasn't the least bit ashamed of the tears that ran down his face.

:: Usako! :: There were no words for what she had just given him. :: This is… the most… incredible… I love you! ::

She leaned against him, letting him soak in the memories for a few moments. Neither cared about Haruki and the cats watching. They didn't mind it. The others were their friends. Their family. Whatever happened now, Mamoru promised, he would make sure to protect them. And the others they had yet to find.

There was a sort of hope flowing between them now. He could still feel the echoes of mental anguish from Usagi, but he somehow believed there would never be another memory problem for him as long as he lived. And he would make certain she would never be alone again.

* * *

***Haruki's POV***

For Haruki it had been a day of shocks. First, very early that morning, his cousin Shingo had called him, from America of all places, and told him to go to Usagi, who needed him. Shingo hadn't said why, but there was an urgency in the boy's voice that had made him drop everything and begin packing. There was no reason for him to stay in Kofu anymore anyways.

Then, after a long drive, he'd arrived at his cousin's home to find her not alone, as he'd suspected she would be, but a boy with her in the kitchen. And worse, she was covered in cuts and bruises. At first he had suspected the teenager with thick black hair, but upon hearing the desperation, fear, and even anger in his voice it hadn't taken Haruki long to figure out he was in love with Usagi, and more, that he would never hurt her.

He had discovered that his cousin, his tiny, sweet, irresponsible, wild cousin was Sailor Moon. And then Mamoru had changed too, which had seemed to shock Usagi even more than it had him, though how that was possible he still hadn't figured out.

Meeting the twins had been another shock. Upon seeing their resemblance to his cousin and her potential boyfriend, and hearing their names his mind had taken a wild leap, insisting the babies were theirs, though he hadn't figured out how until he and Mamoru looked over those shot records.

Haruki saw Mamoru and Usagi staring at each other for a long moment and looked away, feeling like he was intruding on a private conversation. Instead he stared at the babies, who were both snuggled into their car seats slurping away noisily at their bottles. Haruki picked Chibi-Usa up and stole the bottle for a moment to burp her. He could still remember helping when Shingo was a baby.

From the corner of his eye, Haruki saw a flash of gold and when he turned his head, he watched as Mamoru healed Usagi with nothing more than the touch of his hand. He couldn't hold back the shock. Haruki and both the cats were staring. A moment later there was a silver sparkle as Usagi touched Mamoru's forehead.

Haruki noticed him weeping and turned away. He didn't know what they were doing, but he felt it was important. His eyes caught on Luna's and she gave him a small smile before turning back to the couple.

It was nearly ten minutes more before Usagi and Mamoru seemed to come back from wherever they had gone mentally. It almost seemed to him as though they had been talking without speaking aloud. By then he had burped both babies and put them back in their seats.

"So, what just happened?" Haruki asked, curious.

"Mamoru healed me and I helped him remember his childhood," Usagi said.

Haruki could only gape at her in shock. She said it as though it was an ordinary occurrence. More shocks, he thought wildly, and wondered just how many more surprises were going to come his way.

"More than that," Mamoru said. "I remember the past year of fighting, and my past life again too."

"Wait," Haruki said. "Did you forget it somehow?" His confusion was growing.

"All of them did," Artemis, the white cat, said, startling Haruki. He'd heard the other cat speaking to Mamoru earlier, but had already forgotten about it. "And Usagi's been trying to get them to remember. Mamoru finally did today."

"Mamoru couldn't get his back without Usagi. I don't know why though, because Usagi's memories came back without him."

There was a small, hitching sob from the little blonde. "It's because his memory was tampered with before," she said. "First by the injury as a child, and then when Metallia and Beryl stole his good memories of me. He had to know, before he returned, that I wasn't the person he thought he hated."

"What?" Luna asked, looking confused. "I thought you just wished for a normal life."

Usagi nodded. "I did. But I think, underneath it all, was the fear that if Mamoru remembered… he wouldn't want me anymore."

Mamoru picked Usagi up and put her in his lap. "Oh, Usako. I fell in love with you three times," he told her. "How could you think I wouldn't want you?"

Haruki gaped at them. Three times? he wondered.

* * *

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi couldn't stop the rush of tears as she remembered how she had felt so alone, so lost and abandoned. And it was all her own fault.

Mamoru held her close, whispering that he loved her, and that he would never let her go. She sniffled and finally nodded. She didn't know how long she had been crying, but the others were no longer in the room. The twins' car seats were gone, and even the cats had disappeared. She wiped her tear-stained cheeks and smiled up at Mamoru.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too." He frowned. "And not because of who you were. Don't forget I fell in love with you twice in this lifetime."

Usagi gasped. How had he known all the insecurities running though her mind? He bent and kissed her and the confusion and worry melted away. She could feel his love for her like a physical thing.

With a smile she looked at the pile of Christmas decorations on the floor. At some point they were going to have to get everything set up. She could be grateful for one thing though. She was no longer alone. Judging from Mamo-chan's presence in her mind, she never would be again.

She snuggled close and just let herself be held. For the moment, that was all she wanted in the world. The rest would come naturally.

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

"Moshi moshi," he said answering his phone.

"Hey Mamoru, I'm about two minutes out with the double stroller." Motoki's voice sounded cheerful.

"There's something you should know first."

"If it's who you are, I already remembered. And who Usagi is as well. Of course, I don't think she ever knew I figured it out before everything changed, so you may want to prepare her."

"How did you…?" Mamoru was confused. Motoki had known he was Tuxedo Kamen of course, but he'd had no one to unlock those memories for him. It was strange that he suddenly remembered.

"I've been getting flashes of memories for a couple hours now. I'm pulling into the driveway, talk to you soon," Motoki said, hanging up.

"Motoki's here," Mamoru told Usagi, bending to kiss her before he went to the door. He heard the knock and quickly opened it for his friend, who pushed the double stroller inside and left it next to the door as he removed his shoes.

"Seriously, you remember?" Mamoru asked, feeling a bit shocked, but also very happy.

Motoki nodded. "Yeah. I'm assuming you must have gotten your memories back too."

Luna and Artemis were sitting on the couch, staring at them as they talked. Mamoru knew what they were thinking. If Motoki remembered, maybe the girls did as well. The white cat tore out of the room quickly and disappeared, and a second later Luna had followed after him.

"Come on in. We're just making dinner now," he told Motoki, and led the way to the kitchen.

He strode in and went straight to Usagi, who was cutting up vegetables while Haruki browned some meat.

"Should you be standing Usagi?" Motoki asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Oh, it's okay," Mamoru told him. "I healed her."

"You… healed her?" Motoki sounded like he might faint.

"Yeah. Good as new." Usagi turned around and Mamoru laughed as Motoki gaped at her. He spluttered for several minutes, and then sat heavily in one of the chairs.

"The only problem I can see," Haruki said from where he stood in front of the stove, "is that if people saw you hurt, they're going to be awfully surprised to see you better overnight."

Usagi shrugged and Mamoru shared a knowing look with her.

"It's okay, I can make it seem like I'm hurt. With the Luna Pen," Usagi added happily.

"You can do what?" Haruki asked, and his voice sounded high pitched with shock.

"I can make myself look like I'm still injured." Usagi giggled and pulled out a strange little pen. "This is the Luna pen. It creates disguises. Minako has one too, well, a mirror," she said, her voice taking on a tone of sadness.

She put on a rather fake smile. "It means I can go to school," she explained. Then she frowned. "As long as their mother comes back to get them soon," she added. "I don't know how long they'll be with us."

"Pretty sure that's why Shingo sent me to you." Haruki said, frowning. "I'm not even sure he knew why. He just called and told me you needed me."

Usagi gave him a strange look and Mamoru could tell she was worried that Shingo was already beginning to figure out who he was. He shouldn't have been able to so young, he thought. Powers rarely manifested before puberty. But living in close quarters with his sister, it might just be that he had realized who she was, and Shingo was thirteen, so it was possible.

Mamoru sent feelings of reassurance to Usagi through their Bond, hoping she would calm down.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** For the last battle with Metallia and Beryl, it's a mix of Anime and the Manga. The Shitennou were all alive but destroyed by Metallia, the girls all died trying to help Usagi and Mamoru, but it was Usagi that destroyed Beryl and Usagi and Mamoru together who destroyed Metallia (Although I do prefer the Manga where Venus kills Beryl).


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I said it was slightly more like the anime... but I hate that the anime doesn't give Mamoru his powers... so I will be adding those in... and probably a few others. The girl's power progressed, so in my mind, his must as well. (I know some of you were probably expected the Moonlight Knight, but I thought without his help and without the girls Usagi would have become more skillful herself).

 **Update Notes:** (2/4/20)

* * *

 **Sanctuary  
A Christmas Story  
Chapter Six**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

"I have a million questions," Motoki said as Usagi dumped vegetables into a pot.

Mamoru waved Usagi to the table to sit and she giggled at him, knowing as well as everyone else in the room that she was not considered to be a great cook, though she could manage… slightly. She remembered the last time she had tried making curry for her family and they had all cringed and tried not to show her just how awful they thought the food was.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like how you got so badly hurt. I'm assuming it's those new attackers, but I need to know. Mamoru and I have been worried about you."

"The new enemy," Usagi told him. "The creatures are called Cardians. I faced one yesterday that enjoyed throwing energy sucking ice."

"How seasonal," Haruki muttered from his place at the stove.

Usagi grinned at his back. He was still getting over some of his own shock, she could tell. She could feel Mamoru's amusement through the Soul-Bond and wanted to giggle herself, but knew this wasn't the time.

"Okay, so where did the babies come from?" Motoki asked.

Feeling cheeky Usagi widened her eyes at him and started. "Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…"

She giggled at the splutters from all three boys. Then she noticed a glance shared between Haruki and Mamoru and frowned at them. With narrowed eyes she tried to read Mamoru's emotions through the bond, but he was hiding them somehow.

"I was knocked out during the battle," she told Motoki, more serious now, "and when I came around the babies were in my arms along with a note from their mother begging me to keep them safe as someone was trying to hurt or take them."

Motoki was frowning and looked worried. "Why have you been fighting alone?" he asked.

Usagi shrugged. "The others still don't remember," she explained.

Motoki nodded, but his frown didn't disappear. He reached out and touched Chibi-Usa's cheek. Usagi watched him stare at both the babies for a long moment.

"Why do the babies look like you and Mamoru?" he asked.

Her new boyfriend spluttered, and she felt caution and a tinge of fear through the bond. She too had noticed the similarities between the babies and herself. Even the night before she had believed she would never had children, but now she wondered if when she and Mamoru did get married and start a family their children would look like the twins.

"I mean," Motoki continued, "they're like your carbon copies, and they have your names. But I don't remember you being pregnant." His frown deepened. "When did you have them?"

"What?" Usagi practically screeched. "I didn't! They showed up in my arms, I swear. I've never been pregnant!" now she felt indignant. "I'm a…" she trailed off, staring at Mamoru, realizing she was not, in fact, a virgin any longer.

Haruki made a choking sound and left the room. Motoki shook his head as though he didn't believe her.

"Motoki, give us a couple minutes," Mamoru asked. The blonde arcade worker nodded and left the room.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked, feeling a knot of dread.

"The babies are ours," he said quietly. "Just, not yet."

Confusion spiked through her. She wanted to understand but there was a rushing sound in her brain and her vision blurred for a long moment. The babies were theirs? How was that even possible?

"They are from the future Usako." He pulled a packet of papers from his pocket. "I found these in the diaper bag." He handed the papers over.

She carefully scanned the shot records, setting them open on the table next to each other. She noted that the babies were named Chiba Usagi and Chiba Mamoru, and their names were identical to the parent names listed in the corner. Their dates of birth shocked her. They shared her own birthday, but weren't going to occur until her twenty-second birthday.

She wanted to slump with relief, but she remembered that she and Mamoru had unprotected sex. What if they had other siblings? She couldn't very well fight if she was pregnant. She had to make sure that didn't happen again.

"Don't worry," Mamoru said, somehow following her thoughts. "I made sure you won't get pregnant this time," he explained.

"You can do that?" she asked, confused.

Mamoru nodded. "I can control that through my crystal," he promised. "I can make sure it doesn't happen until we're ready."

Usagi nodded, feeling a bit better. She stared at the babies with fresh eyes. "They're our children," she breathed in awe.

Mamoru moved to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I didn't want you to pass out again."

"I think I almost did," she admitted. "But it's okay." She felt his hand under her chin and tilted her head for him to steal a kiss.

When Haruki and Motoki returned a few minutes later, dinner was ready to be eaten and Usagi was sitting in Mamoru's lap. Haruki must have explained everything to the other teen because he stared at them wide eyed through most of dinner.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

They were just cleaning up the dishes from supper when Usagi went still.

"Cardian," she breathed. "Can you watch the babies?" she asked, turning towards Haruki. He nodded, and Motoki stood up as though he would leave, but Haruki caught his arm and shook his head.

Mamoru stood and went to her as they nodded their agreement, and together they hurried out of the house. Neither wanted to transform there, as it was still daylight, and people might see them emerge. They nearly ran down the street and into a nearby alleyway to henshin.

Once done they leapt to the nearest rooftop, Tuxedo Kamen following slightly behind Sailor Moon as she could feel the direction of the attack. One jump to the next they moved, quick and quiet, as stealthy as possible.

Tuxedo Kamen saw the streamers of long blonde hair bouncing with each movement and it felt a bit like coming home. Watching her movements he couldn't help but remember their first battle together, against a Youma at the OSA-P grocery store. The little hero had screamed and run, panicking every time an attack was launched her way. Now, though she was by no means perfectly trained, she was much more graceful.

They arrived together, just above the attack, to watch as the Cardian, which looked like a creepy Christmas elf, wearing a green spandex suit and a hat with a single bell. It was wizened, as though with great age, and looked small and frail, until it began to move. It was throwing sharpened candy canes in multiple colors at the shoppers that passed by, and where one struck it knocked the person down and began sucking their energy rapidly. Beside him Sailor Moon shuddered.

"Gross," she whispered.

"At least it's not a female with almost no clothing," Tuxedo Kamen said, shrugging.

Sailor Moon suppressed a giggle. "I'm thinking this one is a simple tiara hit or moon stick attack," she whispered.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and watched as she removed her tiara and charged it before throwing the discus looking object silently. It glowed yellow, but the elf Cardian was looking away and did not see it coming. The attack worked perfectly and as they watched, the creature turned into a pile of dust with a single card in the pile, standing up on one corner.

He watched as Sailor Moon looked carefully in every direction before leaping from the building. He stayed where he was, feeling her silent hesitation. He didn't know much about this new enemy, and until he did, he would follow her lead. Instead, he marveled at her ability to make a silent attack, and the new gracefulness she seemed to have.

Then he saw them. Hovering on one edge of the open square of the shopping center were two humanoid creatures. One a male, the other female, he thought. They both raised their hands and he knew they were going to attack Sailor Moon. There was no way to reach her in time.

Without thought his hand came up and words spilled out of his mouth automatically. "Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber," he spoke. His voice was quiet, but sure. The attack raced out and hit the pair, blocking their view of Sailor Moon to prevent the attack on her, while also knocking them backwards.

The aliens reeled backward painfully then raised their gazes to where he crouched on the roof. He kept his eyes on them, unwilling to look away until Sailor Moon was safe. They rose higher in the air and moved close, both staring at him strangely.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" he asked them, feeling Sailor Moon moving into the safety of one of the buildings. He knew she was planning to sneak out another entrance and reach him quickly.

"I am Ail, and this is An," the male of the pair said. He had blue hair with pink streaks, while the female was the opposite. Their eyes were heavily slanted and the color seemed strange. They wore strange outfits, which appeared all of one piece in a sort of stretchy material.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Why are you attacking innocent people?"

The female of the pair laughed. "Innocent?" she asked. "You Earthlings are anything but innocent."

"Why are you here?" Tuxedo Kamen tried again.

Neither answered. They stared at him with their heads tilted, as though he were a curious puzzle.

"Who are you?" the female asked. "You seem familiar," she continued. "But until now we've seen only Sailor Moon."

"I am Tuxedo Kamen," he said quietly. "And the Earth is my planet. My home. I will protect it. Now tell me what it is you want."

The male cocked his head further, looking almost sad, but the female immediately threw her hands up in an attack, her face a mask of anger. He didn't know what he had said to upset them so, but the female launched a second attack before the first had even reached the place he had once stood.

Instinctively he had moved away as soon as her hand lifted, and he dodged the second blast as well. He could feel Sailor Moon, who was on the roof directly behind him now, readying an attack as well.

The male of the pair glanced behind Tuxedo Kamen and put a hand on the shoulder of the female. The couple disappeared in an instant. He stared after them for a long moment. Something about them had seemed familiar.

His brain conjured an image of his childhood imaginary friend Fiore, and he gave a brief smile. Then he turned and gathered Sailor Moon into his arms. She had not been idle in her silence. He glanced below to see emergency responders flowing into the area toward the fallen people.

Unlike those attacked by Youma they did not seem to immediately begin to recover because the monster was killed. Though the energy drain was stopped, many were still unconscious, and quite a few injured.

"Sorry I took so long," Sailor Moon said quietly as she snuggled into him. "I had to get help for those people," she added. "New feature on my communicator," she said happily, showing him the watch that sat on her wrist. It had turned white so that none but she could tell it was there over her glove.

"Lets get home," Tuxedo Kamen said, more proud of her than he could have imagined. She had improved greatly in the short time she'd been forced to fight alone, and he was impressed. There was so much he had to learn so he could help her.

They leapt to a different roof and began the light jumps from one building to another as the sun began to set. After a time they dropped into an L shaped alley where they released their transformation and began to walk toward her house. They talked quietly of the attack and Usagi was very interested in his new attack.

* * *

***Haruki's POV***

Motoki was still in a state of shock when Haruki handed him a cup of coffee. Haruki felt a bit bad for him. It had been a day of shocks for the other teen as well.

"I suppose eventually we'll get used to all of this," he told the blonde.

"Maybe," Motoki said. "I get the distinct impression that this new enemy won't be their last. Even if the babies don't come for years she could still be forced to fight while she's pregnant." He shook his head.

"Hopefully by then the others will be back," Haruki said. "I'll help them. Keep her safe."

Motoki only nodded. Chibi-Usa was gurgling at him, her hands wrapped around a toy that crinkled. It looked like a piece of pizza, and had a little rubber piece at the end with raised bumps that was probably for teething. Chibi-Mamo had an identical toy but was simply staring at it, holding it up in front of his face as though it were a puzzle.

"So," Motoki said, looking back over at him, "you're a hero too?"

Haruki nodded. "Sun Knight. I found out when a youma attacked me a while back. This beautiful girl with long green hair showed up and tried to protect me, but then she was hit by a lighting strike and I felt hot all over and suddenly I was wearing armor and pulled a sword."

"Wow!" Motoki breathed. "What happened after that?"

"I yelled 'Solar Flare,' and then the creature turned into a pile of dust. I helped the girl up. We sort of stared at each other for a minute. She was wearing a fuku with a black skirt. But then she took off running, and I tried to chase after her to find out what was going on. She disappeared though, and I haven't seen her since."

"None of the girls have a black skirt," Motoki said, resting his arms on the table. "Red, orange, blue, and green. Oh, and Usagi's is dark blue."

"How did you find out about her?" Haruki asked.

Motoki grinned. "First I found out about Mamoru. He was having these blackouts, and once had one in front of me. I actually told him he was Tuxedo Kamen." He gave a smug smile, then shrugged. "After that I kept a closer eye on him, and eventually noticed that he always got the call right after Usagi took off running. When she stayed and the others left one time, Sailor Moon didn't show up to the battle, and neither did Tuxedo Kamen. She had a broken rib at the time," he added and Haruki couldn't help the worry for his cousin.

"How?"

Motoki frowned again. "I'm not sure. Sometimes the news catches part or all of a fight, but it's rare. I don't know how she got hurt, but Mamoru was a wreck about it. He kept saying Sailor Moon was more hurt than she let on, and he was worried about her. I put two and two together. A few weeks later I ended up seeing her transform when I went out to put the trash in the dumpster. She was at the end of the alley and didn't see me. A few days later Mamoru disappeared and she got really sad."

Motoki was silent for a long time, and Haruki wanted to shake the rest of the story out of him.

"What happened?" he asked finally.

"She got depressed. Wasn't eating as much, didn't play the games… but when she realized people were noticing she pretended to be happy for our sakes. I watched though, and knew she was still just as sad. Then she seemed to get more and more hopeful before the depression hit her hard again. All this time Mamoru was missing, and I was worried about him. I didn't know until I overheard Rei yelling at Usagi that Tuxedo Kamen had been taken. That Mamoru had been taken and wasn't coming back."

"Wow," Haruki breathed. He hadn't known any of that, and marveled at the strength of his little cousin.

"It was the first time I really heard Usagi get angry. Rei and the other girls thought Tuxedo Kamen was a lost cause, but Usagi was determined to save him. She told Rei that if she didn't want to help she would do it herself and ran out. The girls followed her of course, and the next time I saw them they were much more supportive."

"Then what happened?" Haruki asked, completely entranced by the story.

"I don't know," Motoki confessed. "My memories disappeared a few days later. I've been getting glimpses for weeks, but today I started getting more and more of them until everything sort of arranged itself in my mind and I remembered everything."

"Are you somehow linked to Mamoru? He got his memories back today." Haruki was a bit confused.

Motoki shrugged. "I don't know," he said after a long pause. "Maybe somehow. We've been close since the day we met. He doesn't really open up to people. Just me and Usagi."

Haruki had a lot to think about, but Chibi-Mamo started to fuss and he realized the twins needed to be fed and changed. "Can you help me with them for a few?" he asked.

Motoki nodded and picked up Chibi-Mamo who quieted instantly.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Artemis returned to the house looking sad and defeated shortly after Usagi and Mamoru arrived. The twins were sleeping, and she had begun to work on the Christmas decorations, asking the guys for help. When she saw the look on Artemis' face, Usagi bent and scooped him up, staring at Luna, who shook her head.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, feeling the depths of Artemis' anguish and pain.

"They don't remember," Luna said quietly. "We even tried releasing their memories," Luna paused. "It didn't work any more than when I tried with Mamoru."

"Oh, no!" Usagi moaned.

"I don't think the girls can get their memories back without the Shitennou," Luna said, with a frown. "What are we going to do?"

"Find them," Usagi said. "Does this look natural to you guys?" Usagi pointed at the tree she had been working diligently on, trying to fluff out the branches.

"No," Mamoru said coming up behind her, "but it's a fake tree. What do you mean by find them?"

Usagi turned and gave Mamoru a look as realization dawned on her. She covered her mouth with both hands. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you. I saved them too," she said quietly. "I gave them a normal life like the girls and us. They can be woken just like the rest of us."

Artemis' head shot up. "There's still hope?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes," Usagi told him. "But right now we can't be stretched in too many directions. We don't know who is threatening the babies, or if they know where they've been hidden. We still have the Cardians to face and fight. We have school, or at least Mamo-chan and I do. And we have two babies to care for and keep protected."

"What if Luna and I worked on finding them then, and you all protect the babies and deal with the new enemies?"

Usagi looked down at the little white cat. He looked almost pathetic in his misery. Then again, Minako had been his charge for almost a year before Usagi had met Luna. While it was true she'd had to stop fighting before Usagi had been turned into Sailor Moon, that didn't mean she and Artemis had stopped being close.

"I think that's a good idea. You find them, and we can help wake them. But I want to warn you, it might not be easy. They might have to fall in love with the girls before they remember," she whispered. "I can't be sure. It took love to unlock Mamo-chan's memories."

Artemis nodded and perked up instantly. She watched him leap to the floor and move quickly toward the back door where she and her father had installed a cat door for Luna.

"Thank you Usagi," Luna said and the little black cat followed after him, protecting her own soulmate much as Usagi would do for Mamoru.

"Okay," Usagi said, turning to the others. "Who is going to put the lights on this tree for me?"

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

Haruki was in the guest bedroom, sleeping, and Motoki had gone home. The babies were down, hopefully for the night, when he and Usagi went into her bedroom. They were both exhausted, and after putting on a pair of borrowed sweatpants, he curled up with Usagi in her little twin bed, with his arm around her waist.

Usagi dozed off almost instantly, and Mamoru stared at her in the moonlight coming through her window. She was absolutely beautiful. Not just on the outside. Her heart was incredible. She had saved not only her friends, but his as well. He could remember them now, how close they had once been, and couldn't wait to see who they could become.

With the soft sounds of the sleeping twins and the woman he loved, he was lulled to sleep himself. He tightened his hold on her in his dreams, clinging to her. His hope. His future.

) O (

 _He walked through a hazy purple mist. The air around him felt damp and cool. For a long time he walked through until he felt the warmth of sunlight on his face. Then he stared at the light reflecting on crystalline structures in the distance. It was a city, looking much like Tokyo, though there were new buildings in several places, and in the center of a large park below him he could see a palace built entirely from crystal._

 _He watched, entranced, as a slightly older version of Usagi lay in a patch of sunlight, while an older version of himself sat, her head resting on his thigh. Her belly was slightly swollen with child, and they looked happy._

 _He moved closer, wanting to see them better, and the couple looked up at him. Seeing Usagi's cerulean eyes staring at him from an older, even more beautiful face, he was filled with wonder. She wore a long dress, and her hair had changed, becoming completely silver now, with the tips the same color pink as Chibi-Usa's._

 _He wore an outfit much like what he had once worn as Prince of the Earth, and his hand rested on her belly. He didn't look much older either, but even in a dream he could tell a great amount of time had passed for all the changes he saw. He wondered if it was a mere dream, or if he was witnessing the future._

 _Then the couple were on their feet, and moving towards him. He felt a hand in his own and looked to the side to see his own version of Usagi standing with him. They moved closer to their future selves and as they approached, he could see that they wore happy smiles._

 _The musical voice of the older Usagi filled the air. "You have begun the path to this future," she said, smiling brightly. "One day, you will have all of this to look forward to," she continued. "But you must always work together, and be honest with one another. You must be willing to go through difficult times, and grow closer because of them."_

 _Mamoru could feel himself nodding. He stared at her, unsure what to say, but it was his Usagi who responded. "We love each other," she said simply. "We can do anything together."_

 _The older version of himself smiled at her. "You must protect the little ones in your charge," he said. "Watch, because some enemies are closer than they appear."_

 _Mamoru frowned, thinking of the strange brother and sister who frightened his Usako. "We'll be careful," he promised._

) O (

Mamoru felt the warmth of Usagi in his arms, and the heat of the bright sun peeking through the bedroom window. He held her tighter, thankful that he had found her, and that she was in his life. He heard Chibi-Usa gurgling in the play pen and looked to see both babies were awake. It was early morning and the sun was rising. Usagi was stirring in his arms, and he pulled her close and kissed her before he sat up and moved toward the babies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** In Japan, schools are mandatory attendance until one finishes middle school and enters tenth grade. Yes, middle school is 7th, 8th, and 9th. Also, most schools are attended 6 days per week, except the occasional private school. There are also various cram schools as well as student clubs and after school activities that keep students in classes longer.

 **Update Note:** (2/5/20) From this point on there will be some slight changes to the story line because I've raised Usagi's age to 16 and Mamoru's to 18. He is still in high school however, attending Moto-Azabu, the private school while Usagi attends Juuban Municipal High School. Usagi is now in 10th grade while Mamoru is in 12th.

* * *

 **Sanctuary  
A Christmas Story  
Chapter Seven**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

The alarm blared. Usagi, for once, was already up. They'd all been awake a bit early that morning. She and Mamoru had talked about the dream they'd shared the night before while she quickly showered and he'd shaved. It was interesting, sharing her space with someone else. Mostly it felt natural, but she wondered why it was so easy.

She was downstairs now, preparing lunches for herself and her Mamo-chan. She gave a cheeky grin at the thought. Two bottles were warming in the pan on the stove, and she was trying to finish making their breakfast without burning it, or losing track of anything else.

 _How did her mother do it?_

She knew Mamoru had just finished his shower and was getting dressed. They'd been feeling and sensing more and more of each other since the day before, and it was amanzing.

:: Usako? Where are you? :: Mamoru's voice echoed in her head.

:: Downstairs trying to get everything ready to go. Is Haruki up yet? ::

:: In the shower. ::

They had to leave the house as early as possible if Haruki was going to the command center. He needed to be there, just in case someone was found, or in case a Cardian attacked while she and Mamoru were both in school. Someone would have to watch the babies while he took care of it until they could arrive. Who better than a couple of guardian cats who could, if the need arose, become human for a short time.

She had a second to wish Mamoru wasn't in the private school, but in the public high school with her.

The diaper bag was packed and ready, hidden under the stroller in a handy basket. So she turned off the stove and went back up the stairs. Mamoru was already changing Chibi-Mamo, and Chibi-Usa was waving her little hands, babbling to herself and holding what looked like a plastic set of keys.

Usagi scooped her up and held her close. She couldn't help loving the little ones. She made quick work of changing the diaper and putting her into a pair of tiny pink jeans and an adorable little pink sweater. Mamoru had dressed Chibi-Mamo in blue jeans and a blue sweater. She'd never been more thankful that her mother was impatient for grandchildren and had kept all of her and Shingo's baby things.

Mamoru put Chibi-Mamo down for a moment and then took Chibi-Usa and laid her beside her brother before he took ahold of Usagi and kissed her thoroughly. She nearly swooned at the depth of the kiss. The way his tongue tangled with hers, the way he nipped at her lower lip, the way he groaned into her as he held her tight. Perfect.

When he finally released her both of them were panting from the lack of oxygen, and Usagi wondered if her brain had fallen out of her head. She grinned up at him, feeling more happy and content than she had ever been in her life. She only wished she could stay home from school and make love to him all day.

The feelings coming through the Soul-Bond told her he felt the same.

The world seemed bright again. It was hard to believe only two days ago she had been miserable and lonely. Hollering for Haruki to hurry up, she carried Chibi-Mamo down the stairs, Mamoru just behind her with Chibi-Usa. The pink haired twin was gurgling happily. She had everything ready for the three of them to eat while the twins guzzled their morning bottles.

"I feel like someone is missing," Haruki said, by way of greeting, as he came into the kitchen and hugged her. He slapped Mamoru gently on the back of his shoulder and picked up the cup of coffee Usagi sat in front of him. His looked much lighter than Mamoru's as he took extra cream and sugar. Mamoru drank his coffee black, with a few stolen teaspoons of Usagi's hot chocolate to add a touch of flavor.

"I know the feeling," Mamoru said, staring at Usagi. "We'll find Sets for you, don't worry."

"Sets?" Haruki wore a look of confusion and Usagi realized he didn't have his memories. She wanted to help him, but at the same time she was concerned that he would feel pressured if she did. Or sad. Or that he would fall in love with the memory of a woman long dead.

She sighed and shook her head. "Your soulmate, Setsuna, is out there too," she said. "You'll know her when you're ready," she added when he frowned. "Until then, I think its best to let you wonder."

"I want to know," he said, sounding for all the world like a petulant three year old.

Usagi sighed and swallowed a bite of miso soup. "Haruki, do you want to be liked or loved for who you were in your last life, or for who you are in this one?"

With a new look of understanding Haruki nodded. "I get your point. I need to decide for myself if I love her, not just be reminded of how I felt in another life."

"Exactly."

"So where are Artemis and Luna? Did they already leave?"

Usagi couldn't help the giggle. "They never came back last night. Artemis is ready to tear the world apart looking for Kunzite I bet. He wants Minako back as much as I do. I want my friends," she added, her voice now a whisper.

Mamoru put down his spoon and pulled her into his lap. "We'll get them back. Who knows, they might be getting flashes like I was."

"Then why didn't they want to talk to me anymore?" Usagi had to ask, unable to hide the small sob that caught in her throat.

"Maybe it was too much too soon," Mamoru said. "Remember, at first I was a bit cross with you too. I'm sure they'll come around."

They finished breakfast and Haruki rinsed the dishes while she and Mamoru secured the babies in the stroller and made sure they had everything they needed. She nearly forgot her school bag, and was thankful she hadn't had any homework.

"Crap, Usako, go back in and use the Luna pen," Mamoru said, just after she closed the door.

Usagi gasped. She'd forgotten to add the visible bruises and cuts back to her face, arms, and legs. She stood just inside the door. "Luna pen, make it look like my injuries from the other day have been healing for three days," she begged. She knew other people couldn't realize how quickly she healed or they would begin to ask questions.

She hurried back out the door and pushed the stroller while Mamoru and Haruki walked to either side of her. She knew they were subtly checking in every direction to make sure no one was coming after the children. She herself was aware of every sound and movement around all of them, but she had much to explain.

"So I want to tell you about Central Control," Usagi started.

This was a secret she had never shared with Tuxedo Kamen, or with Mamoru, as he had been taken before she could tell him much of anything. And then his memories had been gone. But now, as she pushed the stroller Motoki had brought over, she spoke to him and Haruki both.

"It is a complete command center. The computer system is linked to the Mercury computer, as well as the communicators for all of us girls. Unfortunately right now the Mercury computer and the other communicators are off, but Artemis said he would make sure you both had yours this morning."

Mamoru was nodding, but Haruki looked a little confused. Usagi sighed. She wasn't explaining it very well. Thankfully Artemis and Luna would be at Central and they could talk to him throughout the day, making sure he understood everything.

"Anyways, Central is a location where we can track Youma or Cardian activity, trace anything we need, and has the ability to link with any of the satellites around the world, which is a secret of course. It also has some incredibly ancient books in Lunarian, Martian, Venusian, and all sorts of other languages."

Usagi pressed her foot to the bar at the bottom of the stroller to help it lift over a curb. When it was up she checked on the babies, who were both sleeping again, lulled by the constant motion. She'd thrown a blanket over the stroller to block out the sun and the wind, keeping them warm, though she and Mamoru had put on their outer jackets before leaving.

"Motoki knows about it now, so he can come down and check on you if there is a break, but very few people can get inside. The entrance is through the Sailor V game. Once a person has access the glamour covers them so no one can remember they just saw someone disappear. So going in and out isn't a problem, though there is a back exit, in case of emergency."

Haruki and Mamoru were both nodding as she spoke. They all continued to watch their surroundings carefully, and then they were in front of the arcade and Mamoru was pulling the door open. She pushed the stroller inside and a moment later she was being hugged by a happy Motoki. She showed the three teenagers how to get into Central, and they were all welcomed by Artemis and Luna.

"Here," Artemis said, using one paw to push several items forward. "Usagi, you have an upgraded communicator as well as a new mini-computer that will help you assess enemy tactics and plan battle strategy. It also has several training programs."

Artemis turned to Mamoru next. "This is your communicator, which is upgraded, like Usagi's. As the leader of the Shitennou, you also have a mini-computer like hers, but yours also has full medical texts. Her extras are different than yours in that hers are more psychology related."

Finally he turned to Haruki. "This is your computer. You are the leader of the Hogosha and have a listing of their capabilities as well as battle strategies and training material. Your computer will also begin to teach you the rights and customs of other planets and basic diplomacy. Your communicator is also upgraded."

"Upgraded how?" Haruki asked. "I just got it."

Luna sighed. "Usagi started a new program of police and first responder communication because she was the only one on scene and had no real first aid skills. She brought a communicator to the police department so they can contact us or we can contact them. There are two officers and the police chief with access and we now have open communication about any and all battles so they know where and how to respond. They're learning quickly. Your communicators also have the ability to broadcast to the others, as you are the leaders of each group. Finally, you can use them to broadcast emergency alerts to television, radio, and billboards."

"Wow," Mamoru said, sounding stunned "you did all of that in just a few short weeks?"

Usagi couldn't help the blush that spread over her face. "I was having trouble. I couldn't stay on scene because the media was getting in my face, but I felt bad leaving if I didn't know people were being cared for. Now I send out an alert as soon as I know there is an attack, another to give them the location, and a final to tell them its clear for first responders."

"That's amazing Usagi," Haruki said, as Mamoru hugged her and grinned.

"We really are proud of her," Luna said and Artemis nodded. "But you do need to get to school," she added, checking the time.

"On our way. Thanks Luna," Usagi said, and gave the cat a quick hug. She kissed both the babies, noticing Mamoru did the same, and then she and Mamoru had to leave Haruki and the twins behind.

It was difficult to leave without the babies, and she knew when they eventually went home it would break her heart. Mamoru held her close for a long moment when they exited the Crown, rubbing her back gently as she rested her head on his shoulder, trying to hold back tears. He could feel her sadness, she knew, and she could feel his as well.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru could still feel Usagi's distress. He held her hand as they walked to her school, and gave her an occassional brief squeeze of the fingers to remind her she wasn't alone. He hated the thought of separating from her even for a a few hours, but school was necessary.

For the first time in his memory however, Mamoru was not thrilled to be in the private school Moto-Azabu. As they walked he seriously considered whether it was the right choice for him. He didn't want to leave her for the day however, and wished his school wasn't an all boys school. He was thankful that Azabu held grades from seventh through twelfth, as he hadn't had to change schools even once since seventh grade, but now he was considering it.

He didn't want to interrupt her thoughts however, as he could tell she was thinking about something serious. Her mind felt focused. He was reminded of the way the string of a bow felt when an arrow was nocked, ready to be loosed. It was as though she was completely focused, aimed on a specific goal.

:: We're going to find them. :: Her voice in his head was serious. :: I won't let the girls down. Or you. Or Artemis. ::

:: What about you? :: He could tell her heart was aching.

:: Making all of you happy and bringing you all back to me will make me happy. I don't want to be alone anymore. :: She sounded so sad in his head that he pulled her to a stop and wrapped his arms around her. She was still thinking about letting the babies go back to the future, and about the time when she had been alone, and all the things she had missed out on when her own memories had been missing.

:: I love you Usako. We'll get through all of this together. ::

She looked up at him and smiled. :: I love you too Mamo-chan. ::

He bent and kissed her, wishing that he could rush her back to his apartment and do much more. But they were in front of her school now, and he had to let her go or she would be late. They embraced for another moment, and then he let her go, watching as she made her way inside the building. He wanted to laugh, and wondered what her teacher's face would look like when she showed up early.

He had just turned away, whistling, when Seijoru appeared in front of him and glared. His sister was a step behind, giving him longing glances that made Mamoru feel like he needed a shower. "Why were you with Usagi?" Seijoru demanded.

Mamoru cocked his head, wondering how this boy had gotten so arrogant, and so rude. Society dictated manners, and that the needs of others were of high value. As much as he wanted to punch the boy, he refrained. "Because she's my girlfriend and I was walking her to school," he answered, feeling rather possessive.

"Girlfriend?" Natsume said, and gave a harsh laugh. "That… thing… is your girlfriend?" She moved closer to him and tried to put a hand on his arm. He automatically stepped away from her. "How about you date me instead?"

Mamoru shuddered. "Don't insult her," he said, frustrated and angry.

"Stay away from Usagi," Seijoru said angrily. "She's mine!"

Mamoru felt rage overwhelm him. "No," he told the boy in a calm, deadly voice. "Usako is mine, and if you go near her again, you'll have to deal with me." A loud rumble sounded over them, and there was a flash as lightning struck a nearby tree. Both other teens flinched as it split with crackling sounds before splitting partially down the center.

They looked over at the tree and then back at him. He watched as Seijoru squared his shoulders. Then the school bell rang and both of them took off at a run, forgetting the argument. He wished the kid would have stayed to fight. He wouldn't have minded putting him in his place.

:: What happened? :: Usagi asked, and he could tell she knew he was murderously angry.

:: Those two weirdo's. :: He explained what had happened, and his reaction.

:: I'm only yours forever Mamo-chan. You have to control your temper. ::

Mamoru's anger cooled and he felt a brief moment of guilt for his strong reaction. He hadn't meant for his temper to get away from him. He would have to try and heal the tree later. He shrugged it away as he hurried to his own school. Usagi was his. Only his. He was hers. Only hers. He wouldn't allow a couple pesky teenagers to interfere.

As he walked up the front steps to his school, Mamoru wondered what it would take to transfer. He would probably face a few arguments, from the school and from his guardian, but he was seriously considering making the switch as soon as the holidays were over. With that in mind he turned and went into the front office instead of his homeroom. Usako needed him.

* * *

 _***Haruki's POV***_

Haruki put Chibi-Usa back in the stroller and handed her a bottle before grabbing her brother. Managing twins was difficult. He had changed her already and now had to change the purple-haired twin, who was staring up at him with one eyebrow arched. It looked like the baby was wondering what was taking him so long.

He couldn't help laughing.

Artemis and Luna were rushing back and forth over the different monitors, using several search programs to locate the missing men. Meanwhile Haruki was dealing with the twins, and trying to learn about his own position. He finished changing Chibi-Mamo and put him in the stroller next to his sister, with a bottle of his own before opening his computer again.

He hadn't been aware that he was supposed to take a leadership role. For now, the only other Hogosha was Shingo, but apparently he also had the responsibility of being a liason for any aliens who came to their solar system. It had to do with his being the guardian of the sun. Anyone who joined them from outside would be his to train and help. It was a big responsibility.

It was interesting to learn about not only the abilities, but the responsibilities of all the other guardians of the solar system. The Inner Senshi were the Princess' guard and responsible for protecting the Earth and the Moon, while the Outers were responsible for protecting the Solar System from outside attack. The Shitennou were the Prince's guard, but were also responsible for the four sections of the planet.

More than that though, there were different roles even within the other groups, and different tasks for all of them. For instance, Shingo, who was not yet fully awakened according to the readings on his mini-computer, was responsible for the Lists of Life and maintaining the records of the lives and deaths of people within the solar system as well as the initial moments when a person came into their powers. He could sense them somehow, though nothing told him how it was done.

Sailor Pluto, who was Haruki's soulmate, was responsible for guarding the Gates of Time, to make sure nothing too horrible was done. Time could in fact be altered, but there were limits, and each alteration could cause an alternate timeline if the impact was big enough.

Sailors Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus, were also responsible for the three parts of the Holy Grail, a magical item said to contain extraordinary power, and which had the ability to wake Sailor Saturn to her true purpose, which was destruction and rebirth.

There was so much more information on all of them. It was an amazing thing to learn some of the tasks they were responsible for. But none had more responsibility than his young cousin and her Soul-Bonded. Soon they would have to take up the mantle of King and Queen, and be the ultimate protectors of the people on Earth, the Moon, and any other planets that became inhabited again. Both the prince and princess had a group of four protectors, their own personal Gādo. And even more interesting that both Minako and Kunzite could, in very rare cases, even overrule Usagi and Mamoru.

"I think I've got something," Luna said excitedly.

Haruki was busy burping Chibi-Mamo, but he wanted to rush over and look. Chibi-Usa was already asleep again, having been worn down by fresh air and by playing while laying on a blanket for a short time. Now that her diaper was fresh and her little tummy full she was out like a light, and her brother was drooping and ready to join her in slumber.

"What is it?" Artemis sounded hopeful and Haruki wished he would get his Christmas wish. He wanted his charge back, wanted to be in her life again. After seeing the affection between Luna and Usagi, he understood why.

"I think all four of them resumed the identities they had before being taken. They were all in the same orphanage as Mamoru." Luna paced as she continued to explain. "Several years ago, they all went missing. Then one afternoon, a few months ago, they were all found in the dormitory, sleeping. None of them were able to say where they had been, or who had taken them, though they've all shown signs of trauma."

Haruki settled a now snoozing Chibi-Mamo next to his sister. And walked over. Luna was rapidly scanning through notes from the orphanage, as well as an updated police report.

"They thought the boys were all runaways. But according to one of the nuns, none of them ever showed any inclination that they wanted to run away. They now think perhaps something horrible happened to them and they blocked the painful memory. I guess you could say something horrible did happen to them." Luna sounded sad.

"Where are they now?" Artemis asked.

"They've left the orphanage and are under guardianship. They live together in a four bedroom apartment close to the Crown!" Luna's eyes were wide. "They're all in Usagi's high school!"

"Oh my goodness!" Artemis almost shouted.

Haruki glanced at the babies, worried the excited felines would wake them. Then looked back to the screen and saw a detail Luna had failed to mention.

"I didn't know they were Mamoru's cousins."

The cat laughed. "They aren't. I just changed that. I want a good reason for Mamoru to approach them. If only Ami were here. She could have this done so much faster. I wish I could type like that girl."

"If you want, I can help," Haruki said, looking over her shoulder. She was rather slow, having only paws to work with. But the words seemed to flow rapidly on the screen.

"I'm just about done," Luna said. "I'm linking their finances to what we have for Usagi and Mamoru."

"Wait. What about Usagi and Mamoru?" Haruki asked curiously.

"Technically they have the wealth of the Moon and Terran kingdoms," Artemis explained. "Mamoru has wealth from when his parents passed away, and Usagi a small inheritance from her father's mother. You, Usagi, and Shingo also have an inheritance from your maternal family."

"I didn't know that," Haruki said, feeling a little stunned.

"Well, we found out last night, and now we have some things set up for all of you. We also found the Outers, including your soulmate, but that was much easier since Usagi unlocked our memories a long time ago." Luna finished her task and sat down to look at Haruki.

"You found Setsuna?" he asked quietly, feeling a bit nervous.

Luna nodded. "Just don't push her too quickly. Like the others her memory is suppressed. It's available to her now. To all of them except Shingo and Hotaru, who are only in the beginning stages of puberty. But usually there has to be a trigger for the memories. Sometimes it's as simple as meeting each other, though it wasn't that easy for our girls or Mamoru."

"So, where is she?" Haruki asked.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi sat quietly in her seat, her mind unable to focus on the English text she was supposed to be translating. English was not her best subject. Thankfully it was no longer her worst. That honor went to math. But with English so many of the words sounded the same but meant different things.

She looked down at her paper, thinking about it. One of the examples was to, too, and two. She knew two was a number. That one was easy, and she wrote the answer quickly. If she remembered right, too meant also. And to, she thought, meant getting somewhere, a point or a place.

She wrote the answers in and moved to the next problem. Before she could even finish reading however, she was shoved, hard, from behind. Her face hit the desk with a crack, causing her to cry out involuntarily.

"Ow!" She nearly fell to the floor as she scrambled out of the desk. "What did you do that for?" she asked, glaring at Natsume.

"Do what for?" The brown haired girl put on an innocent look that didn't fool Usagi one bit.

"Why did you push me?" she asked, her voice rising in anger. "What have I ever done to you?" She couldn't hide the edge of tears in her voice.

This girl had been horrible to her from the moment they'd met, and it was only getting worse. She didn't know what to do to make it stop. But no one ever stepped in and helped her. No one stopped the bullying. And Usagi couldn't fight back. Not because she was weak or incapable, but because if she used her strength she could seriously hurt someone. Or be discovered.

"You breathed," Natsume said, viciously. "You stole them from me!"

"Stole what? I don't have anything," Usagi asked, confused. "Just leave me alone!"

"What's going on?" Haruna-sensei asked. "Why did you push Usagi?" She hadn't realized her teacher saw what had happened.

"Because she's horrible," Natsume said in a harsh voice.

:: Usako? Are you alright? ::

Usagi almost spoke out loud without thinking. :: I'm okay. Natsume is being mean again. ::

:: Is that why your head hurts all of a sudden? :: Mamoru sounded angry.

:: Yeah. But I think my teacher can handle it. ::

Haruna-sensei was busy talking to Natsume, and telling her physical violence was never the answer. It was obvious the girl wasn't listening though. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her head turned away with both eyes closed haughtily.

"Detention Natsume," Haruna-sensei said in a quiet, but firm voice. "Usagi, move your things and come sit up front near me," she added.

Thankful for the intervention, she grabbed her papers and moved forward to the empty chair in the front row. She was tired of all the abuse from Natsume. The girl was a bully. She was so used to getting her own way that when she didn't she turned on anyone she thought stopped her. And lately, that was always Usagi.

Haruna-sensei stopped next to her new desk. "I saw her the other day," she said. "When she tripped you. You should have come to me."

"Gomen sensei," Usagi said quietly. It honestly hadn't occurred to her to ask for help.

"In the future, come to me, and I will report it," Haruna-sensei said, and Usagi nodded, tears springing to her eyes in gratitude.

When school was over for the day, Mamoru was waiting for her at the gate. Usagi hurried to him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"What happened in there?" he asked. Usagi explained and he nodded sympathetically. "Well I'm glad your teacher can help you," he said after a long pause.

They made the short walk to the Crown, where Haruki was sitting at a booth with the twins in their stroller beside him. Usagi rushed to them, very excited to see them again. Already she knew she would miss them terribly when they left.

She picked up Chibi-Mamo and cuddled and kissed him before handing him over to Mamoru so she could pick up Chibi-Usa. The little pink-haired baby grinned up at her, waving her hands excitedly.

She picked the infant up and cuddled her close, running one hand over her silky hair. It was still very short, just a cap of pink hair, slightly curled at the ends. The baby gurgled happily as Usagi held her, and she couldn't help but smile down at the little one.

She was standing, rocking slightly from side to side with Chibi-Usa against her chest when Usagi felt her arm being grabbed roughly. Chibi-Usa screamed as whoever had her by the arm scratched the little one in the same movement.

Usagi's entire body went hot in her rage. But before she could react Chibi-Usa let out another scream and Usagi blanched as she saw the golden crescent moon appear on her forehead. Frantically she tried to decide how to hide the child's obvious marking from all the people who were now staring at them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I wanted to let you in on some of my choices for this and my other stories. I chose, often, to go with traditional Japanese names, and often the words as well, because I am trying to learn more about the culture as I write. I have found so many interesting things, and it is exciting to add them to my stories.

First, let me explain that Usagi is the leader of the Senshi, but Minako is the leader of the Inner Senshi, and can, in some cases, overrule Usagi if an order puts her in danger. Mamoru is the leader of the Shitennou, who are all generals in their own right, and are each responsible for one quarter of the planet. However Kunzite is the leader of of the guard, and in certain cases overrule the prince for his own protection. I've made Haruki the defacto liaison and diplomat of the Solar System for those who enter because of his role as the guardian of the Sun.

 **Senshi** means soldier, warrior, guardian, or fighter.  
I consider the Shitennou (and the Inner Senshi) the **Gādo**. This means guardian, sentry, or sentinel.  
 **Hogosha** means guardian, patron, or protector.

 **Mamoru** means to guard, or to protect (Which is why I used a shield for Chibi-Mamo).  
 **Usagi** means Rabbit (Which is why I used a bunny for Chibi-Usa).

The Shitennou, or Four Heavenly Kings, come from an old Japanese (and other cultures) legend. You can look it up for some interesting reading. I have incorporated some of their historic battles into my stories.

Also, Usagi's name is taken from an old Japanese fable, which, if you read it, tells you exactly what she is supposed to represent. Tsuki no Usagi. Go ahead and read the tale. It's wonderful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the cliffhanger folks... but sometimes, you just have to do it. Am I right? Also, I have to apologize for the really short chapter, but I have an appointment today and don't have the time to put in the additional scenes. I'm editing this last little bit from my phone while on a bus. Not that easy, let me tell you. I hope you enjoy the two scenes I'm giving you. I just didn't want to leave the cliffhanger in a Christmas story. And I promise, it will get more Christmassy... I'll try to make a longer chapter for tomorrow.

Now it's time for you to respond to me! He he. I want you to be the writer for a minute and tell me what you want. Should I keep Ail (Seijoru) and An (Natsume) on Earth in the end, or send them away? The reason I ask is that I am trying to figure out whether or not to continue this in a New Years story with Fiore, who in my mind is of the same species (even though it's never clearly stated). What do you want? Should I keep them around or send them packing?

 **Warning:** Adult language and a really mad mama!

 **Update Note:** (2/5/20) Edited for ages and changes to the schools.

* * *

 **Sanctuary**  
 **A Christmas Story**  
 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Everyone was staring. Mamoru had turned the moment he heard the first wail from Chibi-Usa. His mind filled with horrible images of a Cardian in the arcade. Instead he saw Natsume, her hand gripping Usagi's arm tightly. There were four long scratch marks arcross Chibi-Usa's tiny cheek, and glowing on her forehead was the crescent of the Royal Lunarian Kingdom.

Never had he seen Usagi move so quickly as she did in that moment. Before the second wail had ended, Chibi-Usa was hidden in Haruki's arms, a blanket covering her, and Usagi had thrown Natsume in one lightning fast move, swiping her legs from under her with a foot while using her hips and shoulder to thrust the girl up and over her. She landed on the floor with a whoosh as the air was torn from her lungs on impact.

He handed Chibi-Mamo, who was whimpering, to Haruki as well, and the young man quickly covered him with the same blanket so that he could see his sister was alright. The only person who could have seen the glowing mark, other than themselves, was Natsume. And at the moment, she wasn't speaking.

Usagi didn't stop. Tiny as she was, she picked Natsume up and carried her, held over her shoulder, outside the Crown Game Center. Mamoru followed quietly, watching for Seijoru, who he was sure was not far away.

The sliding doors opened for Usagi and he hurried to catch up as she lugged the larger girl outside. He had never been so impressed. His mind conjured images of mothers picking cars up off of their children. Adrenaline could do amazing things. Bears weren't the only protective mothers around.

His only concern was that Usagi would go too far and accidentally hurt the girl. Not that he would care. Usagi would. She would feel awful later if she did permanent damage. He thought the girl deserved it. But in this case, it was Usagi who needed to solve the problem.

There was a small thud as Usagi released the girl onto her feet and shoved her into the wall of the arcade. Natsume stared at Usagi and tried to break her hold, but the blonde didn't budge. She glared, holding the other girl still, and growled at her.

"I've had it Natsume," she said, her tone icy as a glacier. "You have been treating me like crap for a month, and I haven't said or done a single thing to deserve it. I put up with it, dealt with your bullshit, and kept my mouth shut. No more."

Natsume opened her mouth to speak and Usagi glared at her, shaking her head.

"No! You've had your chance. For an entire month, you've had your chance to say what you wanted. Its my turn. I've had it. You have hit me, tripped me, kicked me, thrown things at me, and been verbally abusive to me. And I did nothing. Nothing! But now you're going to stop and pay attention. Because if you ever hurt another child I will destroy you."

Natsume's jaw dropped and for a moment she spluttered, unsure what exactly was happening. Mamoru knew though. This was a mother protecting her child, and she would do whatever it took to accomplish that mission.

"You think you can have whatever you want, whenever you want it. But you're wrong. The world doesn't work like that. People don't get everything they want. In fact, most of us are miserable much of the time because some of us can't even get what we need. We suffer. All of us. And you somehow think we all owe it to you to give you what little we have. So let me be perfectly fucking clear…"

Even Mamoru's jaw dropped at that.

"You will never come near me, or my friends again. You will stay away from my family. You will not so much as speak to me. And if I catch you bullying anyone else, I will continue this lesson. Do you understand me?"

Natsume only nodded, but it was clear she got the point.

"You, and your brother, are banned from this establishment," Motoki added.

Mamoru turned. He hadn't heard his friend come out, but was thankful he had. Seijoru was next to him, staring at Usagi and Natsume in shock. Mamoru couldn't believe he'd been so focused on Usagi that he'd lost track of his surroundings.

* * *

 _***Naru's POV***_

Naru stood across the street from the Crown game center, her hand tightly clasped in Umino's, her mouth partly open in shock as her heart pounded a wild rhthym in her chest. She had never seen Usagi act that way before, and it was the biggest shock of her life. Not that Natsume didn't deserve it, of course. But this was Usagi.

Oh, she knew Usagi was Sailor Moon, of course. But those were monsters. This was different. Natsume was human. Wasn't she? She tilted her head in confusion. She watched carefully as Usagi turned away from the other girl and headed back inside.

Very carefully she crossed the street, her eye still on Usagi, who immediately went to a young, red-haired youth who was holding a bundle in his arms. Mamoru went up behind Usagi, wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight for a long moment, before each of them reached for the bundle, which turned out to be two babies.

Naru looked around carefully. People were looking at Usagi like they'd never seen her before. And maybe they hadn't. Usagi was the kindest, sweetest person she knew. She was a warrior, true, but she never stood up for herself against bullies. There was definitely more to this story.

Umino was uncharacteristically silent. His eyes were wide as he stared. Together they followed Motoki inside the arcade, and walked toward the couple.

"How's her cheek," Mamoru was asking as they approached.

"I don't think it will scar," Usagi told him as she rocked a pink-haired infant from side to side. "I could just kill Natsume for hurting her though," she muttered.

"I think you handled it well," Mamoru said. "She needed to be put in her place. Do you think anyone saw the mark?"

Usagi shook her head. "I hope not. They sent them here for us to protect them," she muttered. "Now look at what's happened. I'll never forgive myself."

"Usako," Mamoru whispered, making Naru pause in shock, "this wasn't your fault. Sit down. Please."

Usagi slid into the bench and Mamoru moved to sit beside her. Naru watched as Usagi leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his free arm around her. He was holding a purple-haired baby who was staring at the pink-haired one in Usagi's arms, looking for all the world like he too wanted to cause harm.

"Hey Usagi, hey Mamoru," Naru said, and she moved to the other side of the table and slid into the seat next to the red-haired teen, pulling Umino down beside her. "We just got back or I would have been there today. What the heck just happened with Natsume?"

"She grabbed me and scratched Chibi-Usa." Usagi looked extremely angry. Naru had only ever seen her that way once before. The day after Mamoru had been taken. That was the day she'd figured out Usagi's secret, though there had been plenty of hints before then.

"That… cow!" Naru hissed. She glanced at the boy beside her, who chuckled at her response. "I'm Naru. One of Usagi's best friends. Do I know you from somewhere?" She paused, and then it hit her. "Haruki?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Just moved back to stay with Usagi here. Try to keep her out of trouble."

"Never happen," Mamoru said with a grin.

Naru and Usagi had a silent conversation with their eyes. She glanced quickly at Mamoru and Usagi nodded. Apparently his memories had returned. She slid her eyes to Haruki as well and Usagi nodded. So her cousin knew her secret.

"Where did the babies come from?" Umino asked. He too knew the secret, but Naru wasn't sure if Usagi was aware of that fact. From the panicked look in Usagi's eyes, she suspected the babies story was a complicated one.

"This isn't the place for that discussion Umino," Naru told him in a quiet voice. "I'm sure she'll tell us when it's safe."

"Thanks Naru," Usagi said, a frown crickling her forehead. "It's been a bit crazy."

"I heard. Two attacks in two days. All over the news. But they didn't mention help had arrived."

"Just yesterday," Usagi said. "Let me get something in my belly and we can go downstairs."

Mamoru stared hard at Naru and Umino for a long moment, and he must have seen something that comforted him because he nodded.

"So why did Natsume scratch her?" she asked.

"She was trying to grab me. Earlier she slammed my head into my desk at school and Haruna-sensei saw and gave her detention. She must not have stayed for it, because I had just picked Chibi-Usa up when she grabbed me." Usagi was obviously still angry about it.

"Well, Umino and I are back. We can help during school at least. What about her brother? Is he still… making passes."

Usagi frowned. "He didn't today, but that's mostly because I hid on the school roof during lunch."

Naru giggled. "Thats a new one."

"Desperate times." Usagi said. She stopped speaking for a moment and Naru watched as she and Mamoru stared at each other. Their facial expressions said they were having a silent conversation. Mamoru looked a bit grim, but Usagi appeared on the verge of laughter.

Motoki arrived with several plates. He already knew what Naru and Usagi would order, and apparently had figured out what Umino would get as well. Mamoru had a coffee, as did Haruki, while the three of them had burgers and fries. She shared a look with Usagi. They both loved American food.

"Hey Naru, Umino. How was the trip?" Motoki asked.

"Boring," Umino complained. Naru laughed. Umino wasn't the most coordinated person on the planet.

"I loved skiing, but Umino was afraid to try," she explained.

Unazuki hurried over with two bottles. "Did I get the temperature right?" she asked, handing the bottles to Usagi and Mamoru. She watched as Usagi upturned the bottle in her hand and dabbed it on the inside of her wrist. She nodded.

"Perfect. Thanks Una-chan."

"Any time. I saw what happened. Is she okay?" Unazuki, who was Motoki's younger sister, frowned as she looked at the four scratches on the baby's cheek.

"Yeah. I'll clean them as soon as she starts eating," Usagi told her. Unazuki nodded and rushed away as quickly as she had come.

"I'd better go help. We're a bit busy today," Motoki said, and he waved as he moved away.

* * *

 **Author's Thanks:**

I just want to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers who have been helping and encouraging me. If you aren't a writer as well you may not fully understand just what it means to get a review that asks you to keep the story going. Basically, it means the world. And you have all given me the world this week.

I was having major issues with a guest reviewer saying some pretty horrible things, including telling me I should go jump off a bridge, and it was really upsetting me for a time. Then I finally decided enough was enough, and I responded in an earlier chapter of this story. Not rudely, but enough to show I wasn't going to be bullied into quitting. And then the responses poured in. Not just reviews, but messages to me, telling me not to quit, thanking me for standing up for myself, and saying that I was a good author.

It meant more to me than I can ever express. It's one thing when your family or friends tell you that you're doing a good job. Its entirely different when its a complete stranger. I thought it was hilarious when my son threatened to have the Marines tie me to my computer. I thought it was sweet when my husband told me I was the best writer on the planet. But when I got all the messages and reviews from you guys I felt empowered. I felt happy and hopeful again. So thank you. Thank you all so much.

You're the best!

Sailor Silver Ladybug  
\- Tori -


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** In Japan the current emperor's birthday is a national holiday (current is December 23. While Winter vacation is December 25-January 7.) For this story I intend to have winter holidays start on the 21st. Also, I'm using the current year calendar because it's easier for me.

The story started on a Saturday, and in story it is currently Monday (We'll call it the 17th, because that's this past Monday). I doubt I'll write for every day up to Christmas, but rather, I will write as the story takes me and if necessary jump to Christmas in the epilogue.

 **Update Notes:** (2/5/20)

* * *

 **Sanctuary  
A Christmas Story  
Chapter Nine**

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S POV_

In the skies above Tokyo a strange cloud formation appeared, roiling angrily across the city. Most people saw nothing of it, not knowing they should even look up. It was already growing dark, and the entrance of the strange clouds, and what they concealed, was mostly unremarked.

Inside a small silver ship hidden in the thick, damp air, was a group of travelers from a different time and place. There were four of them in all. A tall, thin man was their leader. He had navy blue hair and matching eyes. His shoulders were held back with pride, and there was a spark of irritation on his face.

Behind him, the other three, two men and a woman, all stood. The other men were twins, both with lighter blue hair and eyes. They were much shorter in stature than the leader, and neither seemed to have the same arrogant confidence he possessed.

The female of the group was short, almost frail looking, with lavender hair and eyes, and an air of saddness about her. She was the mate of the leader, and while she had pride as well, her eyes were filled with unimaginable sorrow.

They were there for a purpose. They wanted the two children who had been hidden in this time. The children were not their own. Their own had been lost, as well as many others, in a sickness that had spread across their planet. But they wanted the twins, who were royals in their own right. They wanted to have those babies whom the woman had come to adore during her time spent with the parents in negotiation.

And they weren't taking no for an answer.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi still hadn't calmed down, though several hours had passed. She could not stop looking at the four lines across Chibi-Usa's cheek. The child had been hurt because of Natsume's petty jealousy. Worse, Usagi had never done a single thing to encourage Seijoru, and didn't even feel comfortable in his presence.

She was sitting on one of the sofas inside the command center, watching quietly as Artemis paced back and forth. Mamoru's arm was wrapped around her, and she had snuggled back into his chest, happy and comfortable leaning against him.

Haruki had not come back downstairs with them. She hoped everything was alright with him. He'd been quiet since they had returned. Naru and Umino were playing on the floor with the twins. She was glad they were back. And more glad their own memories had seemed to be restored around the time her own were.

Seeing Motoki's memories come back with Mamoru's she had formed a working theory. Very few people knew their identies. Rei's grandfather had easily figured them out of course. Usagi was certain that if Rei's memories were restored, his would be as well. She was considering the emotional attachment people had as a tie to their memories.

"So should I go to them tonight?" Mamoru asked suddenly. There had been a long silence as he digested the information that his men were all so close, and now listed as his cousins. Usagi had never really seen him figit before, but he was doing so now, almost as though he was nervous.

"There _is_ time," Artemis said quietly. Usagi could see his excitement and need to have Minako back in their lives.

"I want to get them back as much as you do Artemis," Luna started, "but we also need a game plan. We need a way to integrate them into the girl's lives so that they can begin falling in love."

Usagi wasn't sure that was the real problem. She never wanted any of them to be forced to fall in love. She really didn't. She'd just wanted them to know the others were okay and wouldn't hurt them again. She wondered what exactly she had been thinking in her last moments, but it had all grown so fuzzy as she was slipping away.

"We should start by just introducing ourselves," Artemis insisted. "We can't put have them meet each other if we don't even know them."

Mamoru was nodding. She felt a calm curiosity from him, as well as a hint of his nerves. He really did want his friends back, but he was unsure how they would respond to her. It was very sad.

The twins started to fuss, making Umino panic, and Usagi giggled at the way his eyes went rounder than ever and he almost seemed ready to faint. She sat up and went to the babies, picking them both up and bringing them to the table to change them.

"Hello little ones," she cooed, staring down at them. She noted that Chibi-Mamo kept reaching for his sister, almost as though he were trying to comfort her. Chibi-Usa still wasn't back to her normally bubbly self, and Usagi could feel the banked anger within herself at the sight of Chibi-Usa looking frightened and unhappy.

At three months old, nothing should be frightening her. She deserved to be safe and happy at all times. In an effort to make the little one smile, Usagi pulled out the big guns. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the little sweater the pinked-haired angel was wearing, bent down, and began blowing on her belly, making silly sounds and tickling feelings.

The adorable laughter filled Central Control. Both babies were giggling as she repeated the process with Chibi-Mamo. She tickled each of them and then set to work changing their diapers, talking in a happy nonsensical voice to keep them smiling.

A few minutes later Usagi held Chibi-Mamo in her lap, holding his bottle for him, while Mamoru did the same for Chibi-Usa. She wished the twins could stay with her forever, but she knew she had several years of growing up before she was ready for them.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S POV_

Storming away from the arcade was a young woman with brown hair that held hints of auburn. She didn't heed the voice of her companion, who followed behind. He no longer held any sway over her. Though she loved him, in her mind he was not enough. She wanted more. She wanted everything.

The young man was filled with dread and fear. He knew what he would be asked to do. As much as he cared for the little blonde, his love for this girl was stronger. He would do as she asked, though it broke him.

No one noticed them changing. Their appearances became more vibrant and far different from the people of Tokyo. The girl's hair, now pink with thin blue streaks, shook as she tossed her head in anger. The boy's hair became a light blue, with streaks of pink. He shook his head sadly, unsure what plan his love would develop. He knew only that it would involve the death of the little blonde he had come to care for.

* * *

 _***Haruki's POV***_

Haruki stared at the tall apartment building on the edge of the shopping district. It felt like a thousand butterflies were dancing in his stomach. He wasn't really sure what, if anything, he was going to say to Setsuna. She was completely unaware of who he was, or even who she was, he was sure.

So going to her apartment might not be the best approach. He'd known that even before his feet had led him there. And yet, here he stood, looking around in hopes that he would catch even a glimpse of her. He wasn't some stalker though. He knew he had to give her space, and time. But first, he had to tell her.

Deciding how to go about doing that was going to be an issue. He couldn't stop arguing with himself over the best way to approach. Should he call her and simply ask her to meet himself and the others at the Crown? Should he simply knock on her door? He smacked his forehead with a hand, feeling frustrated and angry with his lack of decision. He had to do something. He couldn't just stand here staring at her building forever.

He was startled when a hand touched his shoulder, and he turned, surprised. Standing next to him was a young woman with long emerald hair, part held in a bun while the rest hung loose to nearly her knees. Her eyes were wide, and at first seemed red to him, while her skin was dusky and gorgeous, her skin tone much darker than his own pale and freckled complexion.

The picture did not do Setsuna justice. She was the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. She had a small half-smile on her face, and her eyes were wide and shimmering. He could see she was breathing rapidly, as though nervous, and wondered what she was thinking.

"It is you," she breathed, and a moment later, he was pulled into a tight hug.

He wrapped his arms around the young woman, and flashes of memory hit him. Times spent laughing, trying to draw her away from the Time Door, where she hid when she was nervous, claiming she couldn't go to the masquerade. Moments on the moon when she had teased him over his inability to sit still, or had laughingly run from him, waiting to be caught again.

"Haruki," she whispered. "I've been waiting for so long."

"Setsuna," he answered, holding her as tightly as he could without harming her. More and more memories swarmed him, and by the way she seemed to look inward, he could tell she was experiencing the same phenomenon.

She pulled back slightly, but he did not release her, simply held her at arms length and stared into her beautiful eyes. He wanted to take Usagi's advice and learn who she was in this life, but the memories had already begun to affect his view of the young woman. He was surprised that they came so easily considering the trouble the others were having.

"Hello," Setsuna said, blushing and staring at his chest instead of meeting his gaze. Instinctively he put one finger under her chin and lifted until their eyes clashed. He stared into them, seeing in her his polar opposite, and other half.

Shy, quiet, reserved, and extremely intelligent. He knew she possessed all these qualities in this life as she had in the last. But he wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything she had seen and done on Earth. He wanted to know her opinions on everything, and her hopes and dreams. He wanted to know her fears and sorrows. He wanted to know her.

He was about to respond when his communicator sounded and a panic unlike anything he had ever known overwhelmed him.

* * *

 _***Kunzite's POV***_

Every day he came. He was drawn, inexplicably, into her presence. He would sit quietly, watching in silence, as she entered the park and made her way to the rows of flowers. They were orange, with wide open blossoms. He didn't know their names, but the girl loved them. Every afternoon she would wander into the park and walk to where they had been placed in their cheerful red and green pots. And every afternoon he would gather his courage, hoping that today would be the day he spoke to her.

He wasn't a romantic person. Not that he remembered anyway. And much of his own life was a mystery. His childhood, before the age of six or so, was an enigma. And just over two years were missing from recent memory as well. He didn't remember ever having a crush before this. In fact, he was nearly positive he had never dated.

There was something about the young blonde girl with azure eyes that pulled at him however. He almost felt like there was a string between the two of them. He saw her almost everywhere he went these days. Especially in the past three weeks. He didn't know the cause, and he didn't care. He just knew that if he could muster the strength, the courage, to simply speak with her his life would be enriched.

It felt as though he knew her, though how it was possible he couldn't guess.

She had long hair that fell straight down to her waist. It was held back by a single red ribbon, tied in a bow atop her head. She was in school, and based on her uniform it was a private school. She always wore a small smile when she saw couples, and was willing to help small animals and little children. Kunzite thought she was the most incredible being on the planet.

Suddenly the girl turned, a strange look on her face. She seemed almost afraid. He didn't understand her fear, or what had disturbed her. And then he felt a pull in his gut. Something, or someone, important to him was in danger. Somewhere out there was a person in desperate need of help. And not just any help. Help that he could give.

He didn't hesitate to stand and take off running in the direction of the pull. He noticed the girl keeping pace with him, and met her gaze for a long moment before they both put on a burst of speed. If they didn't reach whoever was calling them in time, something horrible would happen.

* * *

 _***Nephrite's POV***_

She was here.

The girl Nephrite could stop bumping into, Makoto, entered the classroom and headed for her work station. She was everywhere he turned, and he couldn't help but feel the stars were playing a role in bringing them together. No one else had ever made him feel the way she did.

The instructor began the lesson. They would be making and decorating Christmas cookies.

Makoto was at the station in front of his. They had spoken several times. He had the distinct impression that he was shocking to her, though he couldn't imagine why. She was tall, with thick, wavy, chestnut hair and gorgeous green eyes. Her skin was rather pale, and soft. Several times their hands had brushed as they reached for the same ingredients. She was beautiful, and strong.

He and the others had divided chores. He was learning to cook so that he could better take on that responsibility. Kunzite was learning accounting, and was trying to figure his way through stocks and such things for the day they recieved their inheritance. Zoicite and Jadeite split most of the cleaning duties, though Neprhite and Kunzite helped as much as they could.

Nephrite's other chore was shopping. He hated it with a passion. But in the past few weeks he had created a system, with a little advice from Makoto, who lived alone and did all of her own shopping. She'd given him plenty of advice and even went with him a few times.

He still hadn't told her he was falling in love with her.

With a sigh, he watched as she brushed her hair back over her shoulder. He wanted to run his fingers through it. He wondered if it was as soft and silky as it looked.

"Hey Neph," she murmured, turning to look at him. "You okay? You look… sick."

Lovesick maybe, he thought wildly. Instead of speaking aloud he nodded to her and gave a small smile. He had just opened his mouth to finally reply when a new sensation came over him.

He felt a strange tug in his belly and couldn't figure out the cause. It felt like he was needed. Like someone important, or something important, was in danger. He frowned and stood quickly.

"I think… I think I have to go," he said, unsure what was making him feel that way. "I don't... " he trailed off, unable to articulate what was happening.

"Me too," she murmured. He looked up and saw a frown marring her face. "Usagi," she whispered, and then she was running, and he was too. Neither was sure where they were going, or exactly why, but they were being called somehow.

* * *

 _***Jadeite's POV***_

The Hikawah Jinja, where Jadeite was now an apprentice, was quiet. It was a peaceful place, with long paths through gardens, ponds full of koi and goldfish, beautiful trees that swayed in the winter breeze, and buildings in the traditional style.

Today he was near her. Rei. The miko was a solemn young girl, often alone. She was running the stand this afternoon, and he had been tasked to help her as there was a rush of young people who wanted charms in the days before Christmas.

He admired the younger teenager for many reasons. She was smart, passionate, creative, and spiritual. He had watched her in front of the Great Fire, had seen her ability to divine what was going to happen. He knew she was brilliant.

And beautiful. Her long raven black hair and amythist eyes were incredible. She had pale, nearly translucent skin, and a wonderful smile, though it rarely appeared. She was also witty, and for the people who gained her trust, she showed a sense of humor that could make one fall to the floor laughing.

He didn't think the two years separating their ages mattered all that much. He just wished he was more brave. Or that he could remember the past two years of his life. He didn't think he'd ever even been kissed. He wished he knew. Somehow, not knowing made him feel uncomfortable.

Only Rei seemed able to bring him out of the funk he sometimes found himself in. Normally he was a happy guy. A bit immature probably, but happy nontheless. But lately, as he grew closer to her, he wondered just who he was.

He wanted to ask her for a date, but how could he when he didn't even know what had happened to him for the past two years. Could it have been as horrible as the police thought?

"Uh oh."

Jadeite snapped his attention to Rei, who was staring at Phobos and Demos, looking worried. The two birds had a red piece of ribbon and were playing tug with it, each pulling back before letting the other hold sway.

"We have to go now." Rei said, and Jadeite frowned.

"Go where?" he asked, curiously.

"Someone needs us. You'll feel it soon," she added.

As soon as she had said the words he felt a tug in his gut. Fear, almost terror, overwhelmed him. Someone was in danger. Someone who needed his protection. He didn't even think about it, just began moving in the direction of the strange tug. He had to get to whoever it was.

His feet moved faster and faster until he was tearing down the stairs in front of the shrine. Rei kept up, step for step, and as they hit the bottom, she took the lead.

"Hurry," she called over her shoulder. "Hurry."

* * *

 _***Zoicite's POV***_

The mall was decorated for Christmas. Zoicite didn't mind it. In fact, he rather enjoyed the change in atmosphere the holiday brought on. People seemed more cheerful. The clerk at his favorite bookstore waved happily at him and pointed to a new display of books. The table they were on was decorated and filled with different volumes all about the Christian holiday. At the orphanage they celebrated Christmas, but he'd never really enjoyed it.

Now though, he thought the holiday might be growing on him. He wanted to get something for each of the others. Maybe some chocolate, or a book, or coffee.

He moved to the science section, looking for a book on astrophysics. He was fascinated with the study, and the library at his high school told him the book he wanted was in stock here. He made his way to the section and scanned the shelves.

Then he smiled. The little bluenette was back. She had short cropped hair that framed her face. She was wearing her reading glasses and school uniform. Her brow was scrunched in concentration, and she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Beautiful. She was the most beautiful, and the sweetest, girl he had ever seen. He walked up beside her, now able to smell the scent of her shampoo. Some sort of flower, he thought.

He reached out for the book, and noticed she reached for the same title, just next to the copy he grabbed. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hi Zo," she said, giving him a shy smile. Her shyness drew him in. He wanted nothing more than to break through that barrier and get her to trust him. Maybe then he could kiss her.

"Hey Ami. Had the same idea I did, I suppose."

Ami nodded. "Yeah, they were talking about that asteroid again, so I just started getting curious. How are you guys doing?"

She'd never met the others, but he'd spoken of them several times. It was strange to be out living on their own. Good. But strange.

"Good. We've all been keeping busy. Going to school. Doing what we need to. How are you? Did you ever figure it out about that girl?"

Ami had spoken of a little blonde who kept trying to make friends with her, claiming they had already been friends. She had memory problems too, though hers weren't as severe as what he and his cousins shared. Since he went to the same high school Ami did, she'd pointed the girl out once, and he'd had an uncanny feeling of Deja vu.

He was going to continue the conversation when he felt a strange pull in his middle. Like he needed to be somewhere. He couldn't help the frown that crept over his face, and he noticed Ami looked confused and slightly frightened.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I feel like someone needs me."

Zoicite realized that was exactly how he felt as well. He put down his book and returned hers to the shelf as well.

"Me too. Lets go," he urged and pulled her towards the door. Within minutes they found themselves running as fast as they could, neither knowing what was pulling them, only that they needed to hurry.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

With the twins loaded into the stroller, and Naru and Umino waving goodbye and running the other way, Mamoru set out with Usagi and the two cats. Both felines were in the basket under the stroller, on a blanket Usagi had set down for them.

Usagi herself was pushing the stroller while Mamoru walked beside her. He kept careful watch around them to make sure there was no danger. They had not gone far, no more than ten paces or so, when the attack came. There were two humanoid aliens, and with them, a Cardian that looked like a cross between a human and a lion with pink fur.

People filled the street. They were in the middle of the Azabu Juuban Shopping District in broad daylight. Neither of them could transform. They could only pray that Haruki could reach them in time, because the Cardian was headed straight for them, being urged on by the female alien with pink hair.

He moved to block the creature form Usagi, but then felt a moment of absolute horror as the pink haired alien lunged for her in an all out attack.

* * *

 **Reader Response Time:** Now it's time for you to respond to me! He he. I want you to be the writer for a minute and tell me what you want. Should I keep Ail (Seijoru) and An (Natsume) on Earth in the end, or send them away? The reason I ask is that I am trying to figure out whether or not to continue this in a New Years story with Fiore, who in my mind is of the same species (even though it's never clearly stated). What do you want? Should I keep them around or send them packing?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I have to give a head nod to my friend Astraearose-silvermoon who keeps sending me brilliant ideas!

 **Update Note:** (2/5/20)

* * *

 **Sanctuary**  
 **A Christmas Story**  
 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

 _***Shingo's POV***_

Shingo rolled over in bed, unsure what had woken him. He tried to brush away the uneasy feeling, but instead of disappearing it grew steadily worse until his entire body was shaking with dread.

He slid out from under the warm comforter, staring at the bland walls of his hotel room in America. Fidgeting with the edges of his pajamas top, he turned a full circle. Something was horribly wrong.

He could feel it. Like a tug in his gut. A brief flash of his sister popped into his head followed by a younger girl, closer to his own age, screaming and clinging to something. As the vision cleared he could see it was a tiny hand. A lifeless hand. He shouted in fear and anger when he saw who the hand belonged to.

A moment later there was a flash of brilliant silvery blue light. He felt heat in his chest, a warm calm feeling and mentally followed its path. He could tell his pajamas were gone, replaced by a tunic and armor. He took a single step forward and found himself in Tokyo.

* * *

 _***Hotaru's POV***_

Hotaru wasn't feeling well. She didn't want another treatment. They always made her feel worse. She worried her father was trying to turn her into a machine. She didn't understand why. She had been getting better before he had started the surgeries. Now however, she sometimes felt like something was trying to take over her mind. She would wake up in strange places, and people were afraid of her.

She hid among the crowd in the shopping center, worried one of her father's people was following, she tried to blend in, to look as though she belonged with each group she passed.

Then Hotaru felt a strange pull, leading her forward. Far ahead of her she saw a commotion and, uncertain what was happening, ducked into a nearby alley. As soon as she stopped the pull grew worse, as did an intense feeling that if she didn't hurry she would lose something precious.

Without thought, without purpose, she stood straight. In her hand appeared a small pen. At the top was a golden symbol for the planet Saturn. Uncertain why, she raised it above her head and screamed words that felt familiar.

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"

She felt herself being enveloped by light and color and closed her eyes. She was lifted off the ground, spinning slowly, and the pain, the strange feeling of another presence in her mind, and all her fears disappeared in the blink of an eye as she became Sailor Saturn. Her body healed between one heartbeat and the next, and the evil energy was driven away from her.

When her feet hit the ground, she pulled her glaive from nothingness and took off running as fast as her now whole legs could carry her. She had someone to save. Someone needed her, and Saturn would heed the call.

* * *

 _***Michiru's POV***_

Michiru brushed her hair away from her face and put the violin to her chin. She took in a few calming breaths while she waited for her cue. She hated recording studios. They were generally small spaces, and most she had seen were in tones of grey. It was difficult to be inspired that way.

Closing her eyes she brought the image of her secret crush to mind. That would put her in the right mindset to play the piece. The opening strains began, and for the next several minutes she lost herself in the music, and the thought of short blonde hair ruffling in the wind and boyish laughter coming from Haruka as she winked.

As the last note died away she sighed contentedly, and pulled the violin down.

"Perfect take," a voice sounded through the speakers.

She nodded in thanks and quickly stood. She couldn't wait to get home to Japan. Finding her sweater, Michiru pulled it over her head and snatched up her purse. She wondered if she would see Haruka in the hotel lobby. The other girl dressed as a boy, but Michiru knew who she really was.

As she exited the building she felt a pull in her gut, and a feeling of fear and panic. Something precious had to be protected. She began to run, unsure where she was going.

She reached an alley and ducked inside without thought or purpose. A moment later she had transformed, becoming Sailor Neptune. The pull was stronger than ever. Without knowing how or why she pulled at the energy in the air all around her and a moment later felt pressure, as though she was being squeezed tightly.

The moment it released, she stumbled, barely righting herself before she fell. That had never happened to her before. She opened her eyes, but instead of the dark brick of the alley her eyes were met with a far different scene.

* * *

 _***Haruka's POV***_

Haruka held her fists at the ready, glaring back at the three young men who approached, staring menacingly at her. She wasn't afraid. This wasn't the first time male drivers had gotten angry over losing to a female.

She wanted to remind them that this was the twenty-first century and women had been driving for a long time. Instead, she waited for the first of them to strike. They only circled around her, as though none of them wanted to be the first to hit a girl. She shook her head in exasperation.

When there was a strange tug in her belly she ignored it for a long moment. Finally she took a deep breath and somersaulted over the young men before turning and running as fast as she could. She still felt no fear, but something was calling her. Something far more important than her pride.

This had happened before. The day she'd met Michiru. She had been attacked then, by a strange creature. This time however, it wasn't herself that was in danger. No, this time the pull came from far away. From home.

When she judged no one could see her she lifted her transformation pen and called out her henshin phrase. Even as she finished she felt the tug, even stronger now, and there was an intense pressure that circled her as she was called far away, to someone who needed her help.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi was overwhelmed with two fears. The babies and Mamoru. As far as her own safety, she figured at this point there was no hope. But she needed help. She felt Mamoru take up a position between herself and the strange Cardian.

There was an angry shriek above her as the female alien raced towards her, an attack already being released.

Usagi screamed. The attack was going to miss her and hit the stroller. Where the twins were now screaming in fear. Without thought of her own safety Usagi put herself in the way of the blast of the grey-white energy. She could only pray it was enough to protect the twins.

When it hit, the force of the blast knocked her forward into the double stroller, knocking it to it's side on the street. She looked down at the screaming infants. Both wore a mark on their foreheads as they wailed in fear. Chibi-Usa's the crescent moon, Chibi-Mamo's the symbol of earth. The straps held them safely inside the carriage, but she wasn't sure what would happen if they were hit directly.

Slowly, carefully, she climbed to her feet. The pain was mostly in her back and shoulders. She groaned, unable to straighten fully, and turned to meet the eyes of the pale-haired alien who had nearly hurt her future children. Slowly she moved a step to the side and noticed An's gaze followed her.

She took another step as the alien girl lifted her hand, and another to put more space between herself and the children. She prayed the attack would not hit them this time. Mamoru was closer now, his arms held up as he put himself in the path the creature was using to reach the twins.

Usagi wished for help. She couldn't protect him and the babies. She couldn't even protect herself. Not in this form. An laughed as she released another wave of energy. Usagi felt it hit, and then the rush of air as she was thrown backwards. Her back met something solid, and then it shattered. She'd been thrown through a window.

A sharp pain lit in her head, a white haze overtaking her vision for a moment. Groaning, she slowly sat up, and looked out at the street. The pink haired alien was moving toward the stroller now, her hands outstretched as she gathered another wave of energy.

Usagi trembled as she pushed herself to her feet, her hand crunching in the glass as she clung to the windowsill. She threw herself through and launched her body at An, hoping she was in time.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

The Cardian advanced, and Mamoru could do nothing but back up as it lashed out at him except press the emergency signal on his new communicator and pray it worked. He had no weapon that could be thrown. No defense in this form. Transforming would give their identities away, and would only put them in more danger.

He couldn't understand why the two aliens, who Usagi called Ail and An, were attacking. What they had done to be noticed he couldn't guess, but it worried him greatly. The strange pink lion Cardian roared and he was pushed back again. He knew there was no longer much space between himself and the stroller, which was now laying on it's side.

Usagi had taken a blast of energy from the pink haired alien in the red jumpsuit. That one reminded him of someone, but he couldn't figure out who it was. He jumped back to avoid the tail of the lion Cardian and almost tripped over the stroller.

The sound of breaking glass shattered his concentration. He couldn't fight the creature approaching him in this form. He could only keep between it and the ones he loved. He knew Usagi was protecting the children, and from the fierce determination coming through their bond, she wasn't out of the fight, even though she was injured.

Mamoru was thankful she was so much stronger than her frail stature indicated. He heard a ragged scream and then the weight of the pink-haired alien hit him in the back. He knew Usagi had launched herself at the female. Her scream of rage and fear echoed in the bricks of the street.

They couldn't last much longer. The strange creature took his distraction as an opportunity to reach for the twins, and in a second Mamoru had pulled a rose, ready to throw it as he placed himself between the creature and the children, throwing himself over the carriage bodily to protect the babies.

A strike across his back moved him and the stroller several inches along the pavement. A second blow came, but he could not move away from the twins. He would give his last breath to protect them from harm if necessary.

And then he heard "Solar Flare" called out. The Cardian screamed and turned away from Mamoru, who sighed in relief. Haruki, Sun Knight, had appeared.

"Dead Scream," came a new voice. This one deep, but feminine. It was quiet, spoken in a way that brought the hairs on the back of his neck straight up. Mamoru couldn't focus on that. Help had arrived, and he had to take the opportunity to save his family.

Carefully he turned the stroller upright, checking the children as he did so, and then he reached for Usagi, who was laying on the ground now, nearly unconscious. He lifted her into his arms, and stumbled away, trying to reach safety.

The pink-haired alien, An, blocked his path. "I don't think so," she growled. "You aren't getting away so easily," she nearly screamed.

Mamoru didn't understand. Why was she after them? There was no way she could know who they were. Even he hadn't known he was Tuxedo Kamen until the day before, and he knew Usagi was extremely careful.

"That bitch has told me no for the last time," the alien continued.

A flash of Natsume's face appeared in his mind, and Mamoru hid his surprise.

:: Usako? :: he cried mentally. She wasn't moving.

:: Mamo-chan. It hurts. :: She sounded far too weak.

:: I think that alien is Natsume, which means the other one must be Seijuro. ::

He could feel her thinking it through. He felt her confusion, and then the knowledge settling in for her. Of course they were. It made perfect sense. :: You might be right. ::

"Blue Moon Shine!" A familiar voice cried.

Usagi gasped and tried to get out of his hold, but he held tight and watched as the female alien was pushed back, away from them and the babies, who were still screaming at the top of their lungs. The sound might be annoying at any other time, but to Mamoru it was a sign that though they were frightened, they were alright.

An moved back towards them, reaching for Usagi, but another voice called out. "Silence Wall!" Though An continued to attempt attacks on Usagi, something blocked her. And then she was thrown back away from them both.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Another, much more familiar cry rang out, and a bright yellow light flew out and a chain of linked hearts wrapped itself around the pink-haired alien, pulling her away from them.

Mamoru took the opportunity to move forward. Before he knew it, he and Usagi were surrounded. Four men gathered around them and led the family to safety. Shouts of attacks continued to ring out on the street behind him, but he was focused on getting Usagi and the children out of harm's way.

Motoki rushed out of the arcade and took the stroller so he could get a better grip on Usagi. And then they were inside and the four men followed them into the break room of the arcade, Motoki pushing the children ahead of them, a blanket now thrown over the stroller.

Mamoru didn't see Artemis or Luna in the basket anymore, and wondered where they had gone. He was worried about them, but his focus was on Usagi, who was obviously hurt. He was hurt as well, but he didn't care. The small trickle of blood from his wounds was nothing compared to the burn that had torn through Usagi's school uniform. She was very hurt.

"Highness, let me have her," came the deep voice of Kunzite.

"I can heal her," Mamoru told him.

"Not here," Kunzite insisted. "People saw how hurt she was. An ambulance will be here soon and we have to get her out of here before they arrive."

There was a sound of running footsteps and then the room was filled beyond capacity as four very angry, worried Senshi entered.

"Usagi," came a strangled cry, and then Mercury had fallen to her knees in front of him. Mamoru set Usagi down in front of her. "I'll call my mother," she whispered. "We have to get her to the hospital, but we can't let them treat her."

Mamoru could only nod.

"The Luna Pen," Usagi whispered, holding it up.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

She hurt all over. Groaning she lifted the pen. Mamoru could heal her, she knew, but she had to continue to look injured.

She felt something warm and wet land on her face and looked up to see Sailor Mercury weeping. She reached out and grabbed her arm.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I'm alright," she added.

Mercury nodded, but Usagi knew there was more to it than that. She was more thankful than she could express that they had come to her aid. The ground shook for a moment, and she wondered if there was an earthquake.

"Uranus is angry," one of the men said. There was a murmur of assent.

"Not as angry as Sun Knight," came another voice. Blue Moon Knight entered the room and Usagi gasped.

"How did you get here?" she asked, confused. Shingo was supposed to be in America.

He shrugged. "Not sure. I just felt… pulled."

The others were nodding in agreement. Usagi wasn't sure what they were talking about. She hurt too much to focus. With a sigh she let herself settle onto the floor and closed her eyes. Everyone was safe for the moment, and that was what mattered.

There was a sound of sirens in the distance and Usagi realized she hadn't had the chance to alert the police. She felt guilty. She was supposed to be a hero. Today though she felt more like a victim, and it was not a good feeling. She let out a sigh and felt herself being drawn into unconsciousness again.

* * *

 _***Haruki's POV***_

Haruki paced the hallway, angry and worried. Mamoru thought the aliens were the same brother and sister that had been driving Usagi nearly to distraction. That Natsume girl had already injured Chibi-Usa and now both babies were hurt.

There was serious bruising where the straps of the stroller harnesses had dug into the twins shoulders when it fell, and there were several scratches on each baby. Doctor Mizuno had looked them over and said they were in no danger, but Mamoru had already come out of Usagi's hospital room long enough to heal, and cuddle, both babies.

And they were terrified. After the attack neither child wanted to be put down. Haruki couldn't blame them. Thankfully the Inner Senshi, the Shitennou, and Setsuna had all remained so the twins were being passed from person to person.

Setsuna put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from pacing and Haruki turned to stare at her. They had rushed to aid Usagi and Mamoru, neither hesitating for a moment. Unable to really articulate how he felt, he simply touched her forehead with his own, thankful she had not been injured in the fight.

The battle had raged for several long minutes after Usagi and Mamoru escaped. He and Setsuna had been the first on scene, and he'd notified the police and first responders as Artemis and Luna had explained, but his horror at the sight of his cousin, Mamoru, and the children under attack in their normal forms could not be erased.

He wanted to scream in frustration. The others had begun to appear almost instantly. First had been Saturn, with Blue Moon Knight, who happened to be his younger cousin Shingo, only seconds behind, appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the street. Then Uranus had appeared, and Neptune.

The Inner Senshi and the Shitennou had been only seconds behind, all running in pairs from different directions to meet the battle head on. Somehow they had all been called, and had all begun to remember their purpose. All had been transformed and ready for the fight when they'd reached them.

He shook his head. He still couldn't believe Ail and An had attacked his cousin directly. Something would have to be done about those two. Something drastic. He wasn't sure what it was, but it needed to be fast, and permanent.

He wished he knew what was happening with Usagi. She was still in a hospital room. He had assumed Mamoru would just heal her and they could whisk her away with no one the wiser, but that didn't look like it would be the case now.

Minako was bouncing Chibi-Usa gently from side to side, but the little one was sniffling and crying still. At least the marks had disappeared from their foreheads. That didn't change the fact that they might have been seen. Especially by the female alien, who had been closest. They didn't need any more of her attention than they already had.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

He watched as Usagi slept in the hospital bed. His mind reeled with everything that had happened. Somehow all of the Senshi and Shitennou had been called to their aid. He wasn't sure what had drawn them. Perhaps Usagi or himself had sent out an unconscious cry for help.

She was sleeping now. Resting quite comfortably as he had already healed her injuries. Unfortunately they had to wait long enough for their cover to remain intact. Already Doctor Mizuno was working to get her released, saying her injuries were not as severe as they had first appeared.

Usagi had used the Luna pen to make it look as though she was still injured however, and he was grateful she had it with her. He wanted to go out and let the others know what was happening, but the doctor had refused, ordering him to keep his silence so the others didn't suddenly look far too relieved.

He wondered if his suspicions were correct. Were Ail and An really those same students? And what would happen now that the infants had released so much energy? Had their cover been blown? He wasn't sure it was safe for Usagi to return home with them.

There was a brief knock at the door and then the doctor entered. She looked so much like her daughter that Mamoru had to blink to make sure it wasn't Ami. "Alright, she's being released. Shingo called and wanted me to let you know he made it back okay. The girl, Hotaru, is with Michiru and Haruka, and they say she is better now."

Mamoru had almost forgotten the girl had been so afraid to return home. Her father had been doing strange experiments on her arms and legs, and now that she had transformed the pieces of wire and metal had disappeared. Haruka and Michiru had promised to take care of her, and when they disappeared back to England they had taken the girl with them.

Mamoru was thankful. That battle would have to wait another day. He was exhausted, and Usagi wasn't much better at the moment. He had healed her, but both of them needed rest. And quiet.

"Thank you Mizuno-san. I don't know what we would have done without you," Mamoru admitted. He bowed low to show his respect and gratitude.

"Just make sure you let me know in advance if one of you has to come into the hospital. I have to run interference on the bloodwork. It's no longer completely human."

Mamoru blinked. He hadn't known that. In all their previous battles they had simply healed so quickly that going to the hospital hadn't even occured to them. Now they knew, and he would make sure the others took precautions to remain safe.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S POV_

High above Tokyo there was excitement inside a small spaceship. Four people laughed and smiled happily. They had come to the right time. The babies were here, and soon they would be in the loving arms of their brand new family. With their abilities and the healing they had, the two infants could survive the sickness that had taken so many children on their own planet.

The womanl had a pang of regret for the hurt that would be caused when the children's parents found them missing. But the woman quickly stifled it. Her own sorrow had eaten away at her for so long, and she wanted those children so badly, that her remorse was hidden in the deep longing to have them for her own.

"They're here," one of the twins pointed out, showing the leader a location on his screen. "In this Shopping District. Whoever is hiding them must live close. We will find them."

The leader turned to his wife and gave her a small smile. He couldn't stand to see her so sad anymore. His own grief was terrible, but hers was worse for him because he loved her so dearly. Still, he wished she would simply consider having more children on their own. They were both young and healthy still, and they now had the antibodies within themselves to protect against the virus. But she had grown so attached, and so determined to have those children as her own.

"Soon, my love," he promised. He would get her those babies. He had promised her, and he would do anything to see her smile light his life once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, my poll reached a bit of a standoff. LOL. I have three who want them gone, three who want them to stay, and two who are undecided. I've also been sent several ideas, including sending them off into space where they meet Fiore and come back with him and continue to fight the Senshi, keeping them on Earth, but under a sort of probation on a different continent, and keeping them on Earth where they have to decide whether or not to fight Fiore or protect their new friends. I also had one person say I should kill them off.

So this is the last day of polling. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** The votes are in, and the poll is closed! I was honestly surprised by the amount of people who responded to me. You all are just wonderful. I've tallied everything I received, via message and review, and the votes stand as:

Keep them on Earth after forgiving them: **9**  
Send them to Space and have them come back with Fiore: **4**  
Send them packing and don't bring them back: **5**  
Kill them off (or just An): **3**

I've been sent several different ideas for how to deal with them as well, some of which you have already seen, and some that surprised me. I've made my decision based on the votes, so I am hiding which of these suggestions I decided to accept, and I will announce who sent the suggestion when I release the New Years story!

I really hope you are all enjoying this! Only a couple chapters to go before the Christmas Chapter! Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas (and/or any other holiday you celebrate, because I honestly don't know them all) and a wonderful New Year!

* * *

Hey all, I know this chapter is short... and much later in the day than normal, but I just got my new glasses, and I've been fighting a headache. It's trying to turn itself into a full blown migraine, so I'm cutting it short today, and I promise I will give you more tomorrow! I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger, but if I don't take a nap this will be a weeklong battle with headache after headache and you wouldn't get the rest of the story until after Christmas, and possibly New Years.

 **Update Note:** (2/5/20)

* * *

 **Sanctuary**  
 **A Christmas Story**  
 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 _***Naru's POV***_

Naru had just gotten home when her mother stormed into the apartment calling for her to turn on the television. Startled, she did as her mother asked, and then stared in horror at the unfolding attack on her best friend.

"It is," her mother nearly screamed. "That is Usagi!"

Naru wanted to scream along with her. Usagi was out in public and couldn't transform to protect herself or the others. Mamoru was on screen as well, standing between them and a Cardian, but the alien in the red jumpsuit was attacking Usagi directly.

She couldn't help the scream that tore out of her throat when Usagi was thrown through the window of the store beside the arcade. Her hands over her mouth, Naru watched fearfully as Usagi rose to her feet and launched herself at the alien. She screamed as the thing attacked her friend with a greyish light and Usagi fell to the ground, completely limp.

Her heart in her throat she continued to watch as new fighters appeared. Many of whom she hadn't seen before. Some she recognized in the deepest parts of her mind, others were more familiar. She recognized Mercury and Mars and Jupiter. Venus with her Love Me Chain made a lightning fast move that stopped the pink-haired alien from following Mamoru as he got Usagi and the babies to safety.

She picked up the phone and dialed Umino without even looking.

"I see it," Umino said. "I'm on my way."

Naru knew if Usagi was hurt, they would try to avoid being in the hospital for long. Instead, she would go to Usagi's house and wait for her there. It was the only thing she could do.

* * *

 _***Shingo's POV***_

Shingo paced back and forth in the hotel suite he was sharing with his parents. His mind raced with thoughts and ideas that were new to him. While he was a smart boy, and had really been enjoying the trip, he was now far more excited at the prospect of being back in Japan helping his sister.

And her boyfriend. That was a new concept for him. A concept he had every intention of keeping hidden from his father until after they returned and Tsukino Kenji could meet the boy for himself. Because Shingo found that he actually liked Mamoru, in spite of the fact that they'd only spoken briefly.

He liked him because Mamoru had not only put himself between Usagi and danger, but because afterwards he had been unwilling to leave her side. To him that said everything. Not that his father would see it that way.

No, his father would say that they boy was sneaking around behind their backs to do things to Usagi. And then he would wail about the unfairness of his baby girl growing up. And if he caught even a hint of the intimacy between the pair that Shingo had, he would be racing to the attic for his katana.

Shingo wondered if it was time to just call the competition quits. Then he could hurry home and see his sister…. And Hotaru. She'd been on his ind since he saw her in that flash of vision, and even more so since he'd seen her during the fight, swinging that glaive down and calling out her attacks in a calm voice full of strength.

Seeing her afraid had been awful. Knowing she didn't want to go back home was scary. Thankfully Haruka and Michiru promised to take care of her. Neither she, nor Shingo himself, was old enough to take on adulthood. Though he would have tried if it meant keeping her safe. He wondered exactly what it was her father was trying to do to her.

Shingo paused as his parents started to talk loudly in the main room. He needed to make a decision. Should he finish the competition or go home? If it meant staying through Christmas he didn't want to. But neither did he want to give up when he had come so far.

With a sigh he walked over to the desk and looked again at this blueprints. He had created the machine based on a dream, and it was working well. As a matter of fact he was now in the final ten. After tonight's competition there would be only the final three. He had a feeling he could win, which meant his college tuition would be paid for completely. And while his parents had money, they were not wealthy.

Mind made up to stay unless something more drastic happened, he hurried to the door and went out to greet his parents.

* * *

 _***Kunzite's POV***_

Kunzite and Nephrite checked the yard for any signs of the two aliens before letting Mamoru and Usagi out of the taxi. Minako and Makoto were already searching the house to make sure no one was inside. If Mamoru's theory was true, they had to be on guard for another attack.

Apart from that, this was their prince and princess, finally returned to them after such a long time, and Kunzite for one was not ready to lose them. His memories were still vague, and much was missing, but he knew the faces of Endymion and Serenity.

He also knew the face of his wife, and many of her mannerisms, in spite of her being reborn, had remained. He had fought against her. Been taken by the self-styled queen Beryl and turned against her and the others. In their past life he had been sent to kill her. The horror of that moment weighed heavily on him.

There was no sign of alien activity, so Kunzite gave the all clear and the rest of the group moved away from the taxi to let Mamoru and Usagi out. He rushed over to help them with the stroller, which had been folded up and put into the back. He saw the two cats climb out of the back seat and head toward the house.

A young red-haired girl and a brunette boy with large glasses on his face came running down the street toward them, shouting for Usagi. Kunzite had almost stopped them before seeing Minako's signal that the girl was safe.

"You're okay, you're okay," the girl said, and hugged the princess.

"It's okay Naru," Usagi said, her voice quiet. "Come on inside. We can't talk here."

Kunzite took one more look around before he followed them into the house. He stopped at the genkan and removed his shoes before going into the livingroom where people were sitting or standing around. Even with part of their group gone, the house was full.

Makoto took Nephrite with her into the kitchen and Minako giggled that the girl would be practically forcefeeding Usagi because she was so thin. Kunzite bit back a smile. He sat on the arm of the couch next to his soulmate, wondering if they would have a chance to speak. He wanted to know everything about this life.

And he wanted to forget everything he remembered from his time in the Negaverse.

"Are you really okay?" Naru asked as soon as Usagi was settled on the couch. Mamoru was beside her, and they were each holding one of the babies, who were finally calm.

"I am. Mamoru actually already healed me. This is just the work of the Luna pen." Usagi closed her eyes and a moment later looked hale and healthy. Her skin was slightly pink from carrying the babies, and from the warmth of the house. Her eyes were wide and her hair slightly mussed, and her school uniform was beyond repair, but she was uninjured.

"I'm just thankful everyone came when they did. I don't understand it, but I'm so grateful," Usagi continued, tears streaming down her face. She buried her face in Mamoru's shoulder, and he held her as close as he could with the twins on their laps.

"I don't understand it either," Mamoru said. "But thank you all."

Mamoru had said much the same already, when he had come out to heal the twins in the hospital. They'd tried to explain the pull to him, but Kunzite wasn't sure if he had made the point clear. In his own mind he was perfectly aware that the pull had come from his prince, who feared for Usagi and the babies. Minako claimed it was the princess who had called her. Others said it was the babies fear for their future parents that had brought them. What he knew was that somehow, it had worked, and they had arrived, barely in time, and had saved their friends.

Kunzite wondered how Mamoru was different from Endymion. He wondered how Usagi was different from Serenity. He already knew there were slight differences between the Minako of this life and their former, though none that made him pause. He already thought she was sweet and kind, while also being fierce and brave. Those were some of the same qualities he had fallen in love with before.

How long had he been watching Minako as she went daily to look at the flowers? Weeks at least, he thought. And before that, he had felt like a man adrift. He'd felt as though he had no purpose. Now, everything was settling into place, and his world beginning to feel right again.

While he was lost in his musings, Makoto had whipped up dinner for all of them somehow, though based on Usagi's shock and surprise at the amount of food, someone had been sent for supplies without his knowledge. That worried Kunzite. He needed to be alert and aware to protect the prince and princess.

* * *

 _***Ami's POV***_

Ami sat next to Zoicite as they ate, feeling as though everything was crashing on her at once. She looked over to Usagi, who smiled encouragingly, and began to speak. "Artemis and I had a thought," she said softly.

Zoicite looked up at her expectantly, and Ami had to swallow a lump in her throat. He made her nervous. It felt like there were a million butterflies in her belly. She had to explain though. She had to tell him and the others so they would be safe. She could do this. She would do this.

"It isn't safe for any of you to fight using your given names. People would put them together too quickly and you would be exposed. We thought, maybe, you could use the names of your former kingdoms."

Zoicite nodded, frowning thoughtfully. "They wouldn't translate into Japanese very well," he said calmly. "But we could each use the direction our kingdom protected."

"That would work too. So you would be South then?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Wait," Kunzite interrupted, apparently having listened in on the conversation. "South Knight, or Knight of the Southern Kingdom."

"That would work," Mamoru said from where he'd been sitting next to Usagi. Ami blushed. She hadn't realized everyone had been listening.

"So that would make you North Knight," Zoicite said, looking up at his leader.

"And I would be West Knight," Jadeite agreed. Then he pointed at Nephrite, who was staring longingly at Makoto, and said, "this lug would be East Knight."

Ami nodded. Her task was done. She shrunk in a little, not wanting to be the center of attention, and smiled at Usagi. She'd said Ami could do it, and she had. Pride welled up in her. She hadn't let the others down.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru carried Chibi-Mamo up the stairs to the bedroom, ready to lay him down for the night. The tiny little boy stared up at him, eyes still wide. Mamoru knew he didn't want to be put down. He and Usagi had been struggling for over an hour to get the two babies to sleep.

As he climbed however, he began to hear a familiar melody. The star locket, he thought. In his pocket was the watch that matched it, and he was thrilled to know Usagi had been able to hold onto something so important in spite of the memory loss.

Usagi was humming along with the music, and as he entered her bedroom, he noticed that she was rocking Chibi-Usa from side to side. He moved toward her, and wrapped an arm around her, holding Chibi-Mamo close to his twin as they both swayed.

He had a hard time even letting her out of his sight. Seeing her in so much danger earlier had torn at him, and he knew if he lost her, his world would fracture. The changes between them had come about so rapidly, but they were right. He was home when he was with her.

It saddened him to know that soon he would be returning to his lonely apartment. It wasn't as though she could move in with him. She was only sixteen, and had school. They had plenty of time for changes like that. But it made him feel melancholy.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S POV_

In a pocket universe hidden within a skyrise apartment Ail watched An pace back and forth in front of the Makai Tree, her hands clenching and unclenching. At times it almost seemed as though she was talking to herself, then she would shake her head and begin pacing again. He had no idea how long it went on before An suddenly looked at him.

"This cannot stand," she said. "We have to attack tonight." He spluttered in shock, but didn't argue. It would only make her more angry. "It's those babies," she said, resuming her pacing. "Those babies have energy. They can heal the tree."

In another part of the city inside a small craft hidden in a cloud bank, four others prepared themselves to blend into the civilization of a different world and a different time. They knew the general area where the babies were located, but they didn't know who had them, or what powers they possessed. All were determined though, to bring the children home with them. They would be celebrated by everyone on their planet.

At the Hikawah Jinja an elderly man, short in stature, stood looking out into the night. He sensed great danger. Memories had come to him for the past several hours with intensity and pain. He remembered now, who his granddaughter was, and understood why she and Jadeite had run from the temple grounds, chores unfinished. He clapped his hands together and bowed to the kami, sending a plea that they would watch over her and the others.

* * *

 _***Rei's POV***_

Rei closed her eyes and sent her mind out into the flame. Even though she was not in front of the Great Fire, she could still see things through it. Luna had told her it was because of her link to the element. Right now however, Rei was unsure whether she should keep her eyes closed for more than a moment.

Something was off about the night.

She felt as though she was being watched, but kept her eyes shut tight, hoping her movements didn't give away her knowledge. Someone was out there. Someone watching and waiting. And it wasn't only the aliens who had attacked before. There was another enemy close. Not close enough to threaten them tonight, but they would soon be a problem. One that couldn't be solved by staying as they were.

She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she did. It wasn't just the Cardians and their masters, but another threat as well. Something less sinister, but far more powerful. Something, or someone, else wanted those babies.

She slowly opened her eyes and scanned the night for anything out of the ordinary. Though there was nothing, she knew somewhere out there, someone was searching. Someone was getting closer.

As casually as she could, Rei walked around the side of the house to where Minako and Kunzite stood. She didn't want to show her anxiety, or tip her hand at this stage. She knew she was being watched, but no one needed to know that.

"Someone is out there," she said quietly. "I don't know where they are, but they're out there," she added.

Suddenly the night lit up with sound. There was a crash as something smashed through the livingroom window. Before she could run to meet the attack, two Cardians appeared in front of her.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Rei threw her arm up over her head and cried out her henshin phrase. "Mars Planet Power, Make Up!"

As the flames that covered her disappeared she launched herself at the closest creature, an ofuda at the ready, while she prepared herself for her Burning Mandala attack the moment it left her hand.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi woke with the babies in the middle of the night. She let Mamoru sleep, knowing he was exhausted and feeling a bit sad. She gathered the twins into her arms and hurried down the stairs. After changing them she settled them into the carseats on the kitchen table and turned to prepare a bottle for each of them.

There was a loud crash, and Usagi looked up just in time to see a Cardian racing into the kitchen. She screamed both mentally and aloud, and pulled the babies off the table, rushing to the laundry room and putting them inside, out of danger.

This time she didn't care if her identity was revealed. She was not about to do nothing. She reached for her brooch and screamed her transformation phrase. Brilliant light covered her as ribbons exploded from the brooch, wrapping her in fuchsia ribbons that created her fuku and accessories.

A moment later she had torn the tiara from her brow, standing in front of the laundry room door as she stared the creature down. The motions of the attack were instinctive, looking much like a dance. She threw the tiara at the Cardian. It dodged swiftly, only to be met with a single blood red rose.

The moment the sharpened flora hit the creature vines shot out from it, wrapping the Cardian tighter and tighter, and trapping it in a pile on the floor. Usagi launched her tiara a second time, and screamed in rage as it hit the creature. It became dust, a single card laying on it's edge in the pile.

She and Tuxedo Kamen stared at one another.

"It's not safe here anymore," he said, panting from exertion. He released his henshin and stood there in his borrowed sweats, staring down at the dust on the kitchen floor.

Sailor Moon nodded, and released her own henshin. She turned and opened the laundry room door, checking on the babies. They were both sobbing, but neither had the mark glowing on their heads, for which she was grateful. They expelled a lot of energy when they showed their heritage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reference:** In order to hide their civilian identities, the Shitennou go by Knight names when they are in henshin.  
Kunzite: North Knight  
Zoicite: South Knight  
Nephrite: East Knight  
Jadeite: West Knight

Also, in case you don't remember from earlier...  
Shingo: Blue Moon Knight  
Haruki: Sun Knight

 **Update Note:** (2/5/20)

* * *

 **TW:** talks about the loss of a child.

* * *

 **Sanctuary  
A Christmas Story  
Chapter Twelve**

* * *

 _***Jadeite's POV***_

Jadeite nearly screamed his warning aloud, but he had no chance before Rei became Sailor Mars. He ran around the corner at the two Cardians, attacking from behind. He could hear the commotion of another battle. Perhaps more than one, and his heart clenched in worry and fear.

Only one moment. He'd only been gone one moment, and everything had changed. He knew Haruki and Setsuna were at the back of the house and that Nephrite and Makoto were to the other side. He and Rei had been in charge of guarding the front while Ami and Zoicite took their break.

He'd heard something clanging and had gone to check, and in just the few seconds his back had been turned, the whole group was under attack. His mind raged at him. He was angry he had fallen for such a simple ploy. But there had been seven others on guard. One man off post shouldn't have resulted in this.

As he came around the corner Minako became Venus and Kunzite became North Knight. They fought alongside Mars against the two creatures, but both threw attack after attack, the Cardians still having the upper hand for a moment.

There was a strange whistling sound as one of the Cardians swirled something over her head, swinging it around and around. Unsure what else to do, Jadeite became West Knight, and launched an attack. He didn't have to think about it. The words and movements came to him like muscle memory, and his hands leapt forward in a smooth motion.

A dragon made entirely of flame flew out and caught the Cardian unaware. It faded to dust even before the other creature gave it's final scream and also blew in the breeze. Two simple cards lay in the grass atop their remains.

More fighting could be heard from inside and outside the house, and he turned and raced for the front door. Nothing would keep him from his duty. Mars raced alongside him. He knew somewhere Venus and North Knight were also working to reach their prince and princess. The others would do what they could as they could. They could let none of the Cardians escape.

As he reached the genkan just inside the doorway he heard the scream of the Cardian in the kitchen and knew it had been destroyed. Another stood in the living room, having leapt through the front window at some point before he reached the room. It was about to attack Mamoru from behind.

He didn't even speak. This time he pulled his sword and cut the creature's head from its body. He'd had no formal sword training in this life, but all the old lessons were still there, and before he had even completed a full turn, he reached out with his senses for any other danger. There was nothing.

Usagi and Mamoru stood in the kitchen, the remains of another cardian lying on the floor between them. Usagi was just turning from checking the twins, when he sheathed his sword. Outside he could hear the tail end of the battle. Dying screams of the cardians rang out through the night.

Never had he heard of such an attack. It didn't seem possible that the two aliens would have done all this just because one of them was angry with Usagi. It had to be something more. And then he remembered the glowing symbols the twins had worn in their distress. The female alien had been close enough to see them. He knew they would try again.

Kunzite reached him a moment later, Minako beside him. Jadeite reappeared as he released his henshin.

"I have an idea," Minako said, and the four of them put their heads together as they worked all the details out. Neither the prince or the princess would like it, and he was sure there would be others who objected as well, especially their two feline guardians, but there was no other option.

* * *

 _***Kunzite's POV***_

They all gathered together in the living room after the attack was over. No one wanted to be separated from the royal couple, or their precious cargo.

"We have to move them," Kunzite said, staring at the group. Usagi and Mamoru sat quietly on the couch, each holding one of the infants. "I don't know if they're after the twins, or the prince and princess, but either way, this place is no longer safe for them." His hand lifted to the shattered front window in mute evidence of his statement. Usagi shuddered and Mamoru quickly wrapped an arm around her.

"Where can we take them?" Rei was pacing forward and back. "Those aliens aren't the only threat. Someone wants those babies."

Kunzite searched her face, then nodded in understanding. They had very few places among them. And Usagi would not be parted from the children. The problem was, if they could figure out who the aliens were, those two could easily identify them as well. Their own homes would be just as vulnerable to attack.

"The command center." Luna spoke quietly, still staring out into the night. "Right now it's still uncompromised. But to keep it that way, they can't be seen going in and out. Someone needs to teleport them there." She turned and looked at Kunzite.

He nodded. They could teleport, even if Usagi and Mamoru couldn't yet manage on their own. It was a skill they remembered, but had not yet managed in this life. He and the other Shitennou, as well as some of the Outer Senshi, and even Shingo, knew how to teleport already, having done it in panic earlier.

"We can teach them later," Nephrite said. "Right now let's just get them to safety."

"Wait," Usagi stood and handed Chibi-Usa to Mamoru. She stood quietly and lifted the moon stick. For a long moment there was silence, before a flash of light caused them all to shield their eyes.

When Kunzite looked again, the damage to the house had been repaired. That wasn't all. Sitting in the corner of the living room was the fully decorated Christmas tree.

He looked back at Usagi, who blushed. "I promised," she whispered sadly.

He could only nod. Minako moved forward and took the twins. Then Kunzite took her by the arm and transported away, knowing instinctively where to go.

A few seconds later Jadeite appeared with Mamoru and Usagi. He left as soon as they sat, and Minako returned the twins to them. Both infants had taken to fussing when they couldn't see their future parents, and from the way Usagi and Mamoru clung to them, and each other, the feeling was mutual.

"We have a plan," Minako said quietly, and Kunzite worried it was too soon to let them know. The prince and princess were both in shock. They were exhausted, and had been seriously injured the day before. And then faced an attack in the middle of the night. "We need the pen," she added.

Usagi's head shot up and she shook it frantically. "No Minako!" she nearly yelled. "You can't!"

"We can, and we will," she said quietly. Kunzite couldn't have been more proud of her. "You can give me yours, or I can go home and get my compact, but one way or another, this is happening."

Usagi continued to shake her head, frantically trying to tell Minako it was a bad idea. The other blonde simply held her hand out and waited. Kunzite knew she would make good on her promise to retrieve her own item, but she wanted Usagi to agree. She wanted permission to put herself in danger.

Usagi sniffled and clutched at the baby tightly before she reached into her subspace pocket for the Luna Pen and handed it over. "Mina…" she whispered. "I just got you back. Be careful." It was a plea that could not be ignored, and Minako nodded before she took the pen and hugged her princess.

"I'll be careful," she said, and Kunzite planned to make sure she kept her promise. They had worked this out very carefully. There could be no mistakes now.

"Stay here," he ordered, "and do not move."

This was one of the few times himself or Minako could overrule the royals, and while they hated to do it, there was no other choice.

Nephrite appeared with several baby items for the twins, and a moment later Jadeite reappeared as well. They would have to stay hidden and safe for a while, and no one knew how long that would be.

* * *

 _***Ami's POV***_

Ami carefully kept an eye on Usagi throughout the school day. She was too quiet. It wasn't like her. Usagi was the happy one. The one who wore a perpetual smile. But today she looked serious and troubled.

They were all worried. The course of action they were taking was dangerous, naturally, but it had to be done. There were no other options. Ami sighed and turned back to the other side of the room where Natsume continued to glare at the pigtailed blonde.

They wouldn't have long to wait, she was sure. She knew that Mamoru would be waiting at the gates to walk Usagi home when school ended. It was all part of the plan. Nothing could be out of the ordinary if this was to work.

As soon as the bell rang Ami moved to Usagi's desk, carefully waving Naru away with a look and a hidden motion that promised answers as soon as possible. Right now she had to ensure the princess' safety and make sure everything happened exactly as it was meant to.

Together they walked to the lockers and changed their shoes before leaving the school. Mamoru and Zoicite waited for them by the fence, both looking slightly nervous. She and Zo had to split up from them to go and retrieve the babies. They would meet up at the park near Usagi's house, and hopefully everything would finally be resolved.

She noticed right away that Seijoru followed her and Zo while Natsume tailed the other couple. With a few clicks she informed them that they were being watched, and received a confirmation that they had noticed her already. Others were in place, watching carefully to ensure their safety as they made the trip.

* * *

 _***Rei's POV***_

Rei was ready when Ami and Zoicite arrived. She had stayed home from school and now handed over the twins, helping the couple get the stroller down the stairs before she turned and went back inside. Jadeite was waiting for her, and together they snuck out the back of the shrine and into the woods.

A moment later they had transformed and ran to make sure Ami and Zo were safe with the twins. The boy was still following them, but had not yet made a move. He seemed to be arguing with himself as to what action he should take.

Sailor Mars was not a patient person in the normal course of things, but she worked to keep calm and not show their hand. She and West Knight jumped from rooftop to rooftop, silently following. Seijoru didn't look around at anything. His eyes were all for the stroller Ami was pushing.

Whatever happened, she had to protect the precious cargo inside. There were no other options. They could not come to harm. They were too precious, to all of them. Ami and Zoicite cut through the park, taking the shortest route to their meeting with Usagi and Mamoru.

She felt her communicator buzz and the message that Usagi and Mamoru were in place came through. She sighed with relief. Soon this would all be over.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S POV_

All of them knew it was only a matter of time before they discovered where the younger versions of the prince and princess lived. They were likely to be at one of those locations. To aid their search they found a local teenage hangout and rested there, watching and waiting as young people came in to play games.

Most of the young females tried their hand at flirting with the blonde man who worked behind the counter. From the intelligence the group had gathered, his family owned the arcade, and he worked there several days a week, usually behind the counter. A younger, red-haired female, his sister from what they could learn, worked there as well, waiting tables. There was a cook in the kitchen, and another young waitress with curly cinnamon hair who served as a waitress as well. She was apparently the newest employee, and therefore would be the easiest to con if necessary to retrieve the desired information.

The leader sat, tapping his fingers impatiently on a table top, his wife across from him. They had decided on code names, basing them upon lore from this planet, and he heard her whisper.

"Lazarus," she murmured. "I think they're coming."

His head came up and he stared out the window. He could see them. The young versions of the prince and princess, holding hands and smiling at one another. But he saw no infants with them. Perhaps they were being watched by another.

"You're right Mary, my heart," he whispered back. "If they do not come inside, I will send the twins to follow them."

She nodded, looking down at the table for a moment. Her heart was beating rapidly, in fear or excitement, even she could not tell. The twins sat at a table across the room, each pretending to sip on a sugary drink made from iced cream and milk. A strange world, this.

They watched in silence as the couple entered the arcade and went to the counter at the front. They spoke to the blonde-haired man for a long moment, and were handed a cardboard tray with food and a couple drinks in paper cups with straws. A moment later they were leaving again.

The twins rose to follow them and the leader and his wife waited for twenty seconds before following. They moved swiftly, trying to maintain their cover while keeping a visual on the couple they were following. They had to find those babies.

None of the group saw the young waitress follow them out of the Crown Game Center. They didn't see as she was met by a tall young man with long, wavy chestnut hair. None of them noticed when the couple disappeared into an alley. The flash of light was brief and hidden, and then the couple was racing over the rooftops, keeping watch over the royal couple, and the ones following them.

Soon Usagi and Mamoru had reached the park and they stood, clinging to one another, waiting for Ami and Zoicite to bring the babies to them.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

The day had been long and boring for Usagi. She was tired and feeling rather cranky. Worry had her biting at her fingernails and watching the clock. She wasn't sure how much longer she could pretend not to be frightened out of her mind. The hours passed slowly, each second taking years for her.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around her. "It will be over soon," he murmured, and she nodded, unable to speak. "It will be okay. The babies will be safe from harm, and everyone will be alright."

She turned in his arms and rested her cheek against his chest, praying to the kami that everyone would be safe. They were doing everything they could to protect their royals, and while that was admirable, and she was willing to accept the help for the sake of the children, she still felt like they were putting themselves in unnecessary danger. She wanted to do more.

* * *

 _***Natsume's (An's) POV***_

Natsume let her disguise go. Now An, she stood, hidden in the trees, watching the couple standing near the bridge. Their disgusting display of affection angered her. She should be the one in the arms of the handsome man. Usagi was worthless. She didn't deserve a man like Mamoru. But Mamoru had to pay as well, for defying her and turning her down.

She thought of her plan. When they had taken the babies and drained them of their life force she would return and take Mamoru for her own. He would be her new plaything. She would keep him in a bubble and only take him out when she wanted him to pay attention to her. Soon he would grow to love her and would do anything for her.

She could see the blue haired girl coming over the hill with the stroller, and knew Seijoru would not be far behind. As soon as he arrived they could release a dozen Cardians and in the chaos they would take the babies to the tree. Thankfully the process was quick. She didn't want to deal with smelly infants screaming and crying for long.

Once they fed the tree, An knew she and Ail would leave this planet, and find another place. A place where the people were easier to take. A place where she would be seen for the perfect creature she was.

She couldn't wait to see Usagi die. The girl was horrible. She should never have been born. No one should defy her. No one should get more attention than her. What a worthless waste of perfectly good, breathable air.

* * *

 _***Seijoru's (Ail's) POV***_

He didn't feel good about this. In his time as Seijoru, he had learned much, and most of it had been from Usagi. Now he would be forced to watch her die while An got everything she wanted, as always.

He wanted to kill Mamoru before she could get the chance. The man had taken Usagi from him, and had stolen An's affections as well.

With a heavy sigh Seijoru slipped into the trees and released his disguise, becoming Ail. The bluenette and her companion with strawberry blonde hair were nearly to the bridge where Mamoru and Usagi stood.

Soon this would be over. He regretted much of it. He didn't want to hurt the babies. He didn't want Usagi to die. He didn't want to leave this planet. With another heavy sigh he pulled out his instrument and began to play for the cards they had selected.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S POV_

The four followers watched as a blue haired girl moved closer to the couple still locked in their embrace. She pushed a stroller in front of her, and beside her was a young man with strawberry blonde hair. Somehow the pair seemed vaguely familiar, but none of them could figure out why.

The leader pointed out two strange people, with skin tinted slightly green and hair that was light pink or light blue, following each party. They would have to act before the interlopers could. Unsure what their competition's plan of attack was, the leader lifted his hand and signaled the forward motion of the group. They could not be late to this particular meeting.

As a group they approached the girl with the stroller, moving rapidly. There was hardly a pause before the two babies were snatched up, the buckles undone, and the girl and her friend knocked to the ground. Both children began to cry, even as they were held by the leader and his wife.

"Lazarus, we must hurry," the only female in their group said, moving rapidly toward the trees.

Sailor Mars stepped out in front of her and reached for the child. "Give us the babies," she commanded in a harsh voice.

"No!" The woman with lavender hair clung even tighter to the child, who made a strangled sound as the breath escaped her lungs. The pink haired infant let out a piercing cry, and before any of them could turn Usagi and Mamoru were upon them, screaming for them to give the babies back.

Nothing was going according to plan. The leader wanted to retreat, but his wife clung to the child in her arms, desperate to hold on, desperate to give her love. It was pitiable, and the leader knew she was sad, but her needs were putting them all in danger. The treaty had already been broken in the future during their first attempt, and by the angry looks they were receiving now, they might not make it out of this alive.

"Mary," the leader growled. "This is not the way." He could not deny his wife anything however, and when she turned her sad eyes on him, he sighed, and continued trying to escape with the purple haired twin in his arms.

"Give the children to us," Usagi begged. "They aren't yours," she added, tears running down her face as she stared at the crying babies. "Please."

"They aren't even yours yet either," the one called Mary screeched. "I love them. I want them!"

There was a sudden sound of thunder and the leader felt fear. The prince could control the weather, and any other element on earth. He wanted to get his wife to safety. The twins flanked them, so that now they were standing in a huddle.

"How could you take children from their parents?" Usagi asked. "How could you destroy a family in such a way?"

The one called Mary began to cry, great wracking sobs taking her breath away. She fell to her knees, still clinging to the child she held. There was a strangled cry as her movements again took the breath of the infant, and the leader felt worried. She might harm the child in her anguish.

* * *

 _***Setsuna's POV***_

While the others were distracted by the children's abduction, Sailor Pluto stood on the branch of a tree, Sun Knight at her back with one arm wrapped around her waist, and watched the two aliens. She could not hear what they were saying, but after a moment the male with the blue bodysuit began to play a flute of some kind.

The female held up several cards, and as the boy played, Cardians began to emerge from them. Immediately Sailor Pluto gave warning, sending out the message with the communicator. There were Senshi and Shitennou situated all around the park, and together they converged on the aliens, ready to take out the Cardians and remove the vile infestation from their planet.

She knew the others had the situation with the children well under control, and focused all of her attention on the two aliens. She and Haruki were charged with keeping their eyes on them. They had to find out where they were coming from, and what it was that they were collecting the energy for.

She saw Sailor Jupiter move in and strike the first Cardian. The battle had begun. Lightning streaked across the field from Jupiter and East Knight. Flaming dragons flew from West Knight. He threw up one hand, and then the other, dragons erupting with a rush of hot air from each palm as he advanced on the creatures and the aliens who had set them loose.

Saturn and Blue Moon Knight moved stealthily through the trees and put themselves behind one of the Cardians. She watched as the Silence Glaive lowered and a streak of blue light shot from the boy's open palms.

The ground shook as Sailor Uranus also attacked, and a moment later a wall of water flowed over the Cardians. Sailor Neptune threw wave after wave. Again and again they were hit with attacks, but Sailor Pluto had only half an eye on them.

She noticed the aliens retreating from the onslaught and she and Sun Knight followed. She held the computer Mercury had given her earlier and traced their energy as soon as they disappeared. Sun Knight took her in his arms and they appeared above an apartment building several blocks away.

She reached out with her senses and could feel massive amounts of energy, and sadness. Whatever the aliens were hiding, it was alive and had a mind of its own. She and Sun Knight moved to a balcony where the energy was strongest.

Sailor Pluto felt a disturbance in the air, and a moment later she and Sun Knight were being thrown from the balcony as the apartment seemed to shrink in on itself before a massive wave of energy exploded outward.

As she fell, she stared up, watching as a ship, that looked oddly like a leaf, lifted out of the apartment and rose into the air. She could see inside for only a brief second, long enough to see a tree. A massive tree. And then it was racing into the sky, getting smaller and smaller as it disappeared through the atmosphere of the planet.

Something hit her from the side and she felt a strange tug, then pressure as Sun Knight transported them mid fall. Then she was landing on the floor of Central Control. Though she hit hard, it could have been much worse. She had been too startled to think during the fall.

She coughed once, then turned over and rose to her hands and knees. Sun Knight released his henshin, becoming Haruki, and he ran his hands over her, checking for injuries.

"Are you okay?"

She released her own transformation and nodded. "I think my rib is hurt, but that's about it. We need to get back out there."

"No!" came a shout, and Setsuna looked up to see the princess, holding Chibi-Mamo as she rocked from side to side.

"Usagi, they're in the middle of abducting the babies. And there are several Cardians. We have to go back out there."

Usagi frowned and Setsuna could see the tears streaming down her face as she finally nodded her acceptance. The abduction of the babies was still in progress. She could hear the others arguing with the people who had taken them.

She stood and lurched forward, hugging the younger woman, before she grabbed her transformation pen and became Sailor Pluto once more. "It'll be fine, you'll see," she said. A moment later Haruki had become Sun Knight and the two of them arrived back at the park.

Both fights were still underway.

* * *

 _***Nephrite's POV***_

East Knight charged forward and pulled Sailor Jupiter out of the way of the acid that one of the Cardians was spitting at her back. He breathed a sigh of relief as they retreated a few steps and joined the circle that was now forming around the creatures. They could not let them get out and wreak havoc on the city.

Five Cardians remained, and each of them had to be destroyed. Attack after attack was sent out. The protectors of the solar system working as a team. One by one the Cardians were destroyed. Finally they were able to go to the aid of the others.

East Knight heard the whispered conversation between Sailor Pluto and Sun Knight. Apparently the aliens had left the planet. Somehow he was sure they would return. It would not be so easy.

* * *

 _***Zoicite's POV***_

Zoicite and Ami moved swiftly after they were pushed down. They ran for the trees and transformed. Zoicite waited for Jupiter to release several rolls of thunder before they moved forward. They flanked Sailor Mars, joining the fray, and stared at the group trying to kidnap the babies.

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi asked, her voice breaking as she stared at the children.

South Knight listened carefully. In his henshined form he felt confident that if he had to he could take the children without incident, but he had to be sure.

"Because I love them," the lavender haired woman answered. "My babies died in the sickness, and I fell in love with them, and I need them. My heart is breaking," she sobbed, clinging even tighter to the pink-haired baby.

"So you're going to make another mother suffer? Possibly start a war? How could you do that? Can't you see you're just frightening the children and taking them from their rightful home and family? And what if they get sick too? What if they die? Without their crystals they'll be weak. Without their planets of power they'll never become who they're meant to be." Mamoru's voice was passionate as he reasoned with them.

The woman shook her head wildly, not really listening. "I want them!" She squeezed even harder, and there was a sharp cry from the child she held in response.

A moment later the group gasped as there was a flash of light and the woman realized instead of Chibi-Usa she was holding a black cat with a crescent moon mark on her forehead. The cat scratched at the woman, howling in desperation to be released. Shocked, the woman's hands dropped and Luna raced away from her.

In the man's arms Chibi-Mamo became Artemis, Luna's white counterpart, and he too leapt away, racing to Luna's side. The black cat was shaking in obvious pain, and fell limply to her side. Artemis licked at her ribs and South Knight worried they might be broken or fractured.

The sounds of the other battle died away, and the others gathered around them. All of them stared at the group of four aliens who had intruded on their planet and tried to kidnap children who were precious to them.

There was a brief flash, and then the true Usagi and Mamoru appeared, in royal form. The children were not with them, but South Knight knew they were in a place no one would ever find. There was only one place the couple would have left them in a moment so fraught with danger. The decoy Usagi and Mamoru released their disguises, become Kunzite and Minako. Gasps came from the four prisoners as they looked on.

The real Usagi moved towards Luna and placed a hand on her head. There was a silvery glow around the cat before she raised her head, then sat up. "Luna," she murmured, and the cat rubbed against her, showing affection.

Then Usagi stood and turned towards the other group. Usagi's face was a mixture of anger and empathy as she moved toward the woman with lavender hair. She had been listening to everything through the open channel on the communicator.

She continued forward until she reached the woman, and knelt down in front of her. "My heart weeps for you," she said, in a voice so soft he had to strain to hear. "The loss of a child is an unimaginable pain to me."

South Knight saw the evidence of her words on her face, as tears streamed over her cheeks. It didn't detract from her beauty, or her royal air. The woman before her continued to sob in desperation.

"I just wanted the babies. I need to give them love," she sobbed.

Usagi shook her head. "Taking those children is wrong. If my future self is anything like me at all, she would have offered you help and healing. She would have done anything to comfort you, and would have promised to help you find children who needed to be loved. There are thousands upon thousands here, in orphanages across our planet."

"But I wanted _those_ babies," the woman said, her voice quieter now as her sobs started to slow.

"I can understand why you grew to love them," Usagi said in a very quiet voice. "I love them too, and I haven't even had them yet. But you cannot take them. Not now, not ever." There was a firmness in her tone now, a will of steel showing through.

She moved slowly, tilting the woman's head back. "You don't need my children. You have your own to care for," she added, with a tiny smile, and then she reached forward and placed her hand over the woman's belly. "Three of them," she added. "Two girls and a boy."

There was a loud gasp from the man with navy hair, and a sound of shock from the twin males. The woman looked at Usagi, her face full of hope, and fear.

"What if the sickness comes back?" she whispered.

Mamoru stepped forward, his princely armor clinking, and the cape swaying as he walked. "The children she carries now are immune. And, if it returns or adapts, call for me. I can heal," he told her.

South Knight frowned. He wasn't sure how the prince and princess could so easily forgive. He watched as they talked to the woman and what was apparently her husband and two brothers. They spoke for a long time, and he and the others stood guard.

Finally they disappeared, no longer a threat. The rest of them moved off quickly as the all-clear was given to the police. They moved swiftly through the woods, then leapt across the roofs as they went across town before dropping down behind the arcade and releasing their transformations.

When they were all settled around two large tables with food and drinks in front of them, Zoicite couldn't help but ask. "Why did you forgive them so easily? Why did you promise help?"

Usagi cocked her head to the side and met his gaze before reaching for Shingo's hand. "Did you know we had a sister?"

She and Shingo shared a look of sadness then turned to the rest of them. "She would have been nine this year. Shingo and I were very young when she died. Our mother has never been the same. She's still a wonderful mother. Kind, caring, and devoted. But a piece of her heart is missing. It always will be."

Shingo cleared his throat. "I can barely remember her. She was just an infant when it happened. It all happened so fast. We didn't even know she was sick. Mom cried and cried. I didn't understand and kept asking when she was coming back. Usagi had to explain it to me." He frowned and a single tear fell.

"How could we see another woman lost in grief, and not realize the pain had driven her to what she'd done. We know now, what happened. Who knows, maybe we can even prevent the tragedy."

Setsuna shook her head. "It would cause an alternate timeline, I'm afraid. They would still suffer the loss in this timeline."

Usagi frowned at that. "In any case, we'll see she gets the help she needs. I'm sure our future selves will be just as sympathetic as we are."

Zoicite nodded. He had a lot to think on. But he was grateful his princess had such a kind heart. She and the prince had easily forgiven him and the others for what they had done when they were under the control of Metallia. If that could be forgiven, he supposed an attempted kidnapping could as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This part of the story was very hard for me to write. But it flowed out of me like nothing I've ever written before, coming all in a rush as I worked through some of my own emotions. For anyone who has lost a child, whether it be before or after birth, there is a heartache that never entirely goes away. Having other children doesn't replace the ones you lost.

This idea came to me because of something that happened around the time my son was born. A grieving mother tried to take a newborn from a hospital after losing her own child. It was a heartbreaking story. She faced jail time, but eventually spent time in a hospital and receive treatment for a mixture of issues including an extreme form of post partum depression. So I just want to say to any of you who, like me, have lost a child, you are not alone. It never goes away, but it does get better.

 **Author's Note:** The next chapter ushers in the fun of Christmas and the joys of romance, as well as a few funny moments I hope you all enjoy. Now, it's 3:30 in the morning, and I'm going to post this chapter and go to bed!


	13. Chapter 13

**Update Note:** (2/7/20) Updated for ages.

* * *

 **Sanctuary:**  
 **A Christmas Story**  
 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 _***Kenji's POV***_

Kenji rocked the tiny boy back and forth, staring down into his eyes. When Usagi and Mamoru had arrived in their hotel room with Shingo and two infants, he had been incredibly surprised, and slightly angry. It was a huge secret they'd been keeping, after all. The couple, and wasn't _that_ a bitter pill to swallow, had begged them to help with the babies and to go somewhere very safe.

Now, two days later, he and Ikuko still had the babies, and they were hidden in a fantastical place called Elysion. There was an elderly priest, his son and daughter-in-law, and a newborn girl with them. They claimed to be the protectors of dreams, and had told Kenji that someday there would be a son born to the other couple who would eventually become Chibi-Usa's soulmate.

He sighed. His granddaughter hadn't even been born yet and already they knew who she would marry. His daughter, who was only sixteen, was also already paired off, and it didn't sit well with him. She was his baby girl. His light. He didn't _want_ to share her yet.

But two days spent with the twins in the idyllic location had softened him… slightly. As long as he could wait a few years to be handed his grandchildren after they were born. He wanted Usagi to have the chance at some sort of normal life.

It would be difficult, he knew, because of who she was, and the responsibility she carried. But now that he and Ikuko were aware, they could help. She wouldn't have to sneak out of the house, or lie to them. They could support her, do research, and make sure that everything was well organized and that they always had a safe place to come home to.

Knowing both Haruki and Shingo were also superheroes was another blow. Three in one family. It was difficult to accept, as the others didn't seem to have that issue. Unfortunately, not all the others even had parents any longer. That made him sad. Children shouldn't have to grow up too early.

He and Ikuko wanted to make sure they all had a good Christmas. They were making plans and talking about the best ways to help them have fun and be involved. She wanted them to make ornaments and and cook. He wanted them to play games and open presents.

With a smile he rubbed a hand over Chibi-Mamo's head. It was amazing that one day this little baby would be his grandchild. He glanced over at his wife, who was holding the pink-haired twin, with a huge grin on her face. She looked up and met his eyes. Yes, in spite of the shock, he supposed knowing some of his daughter's future was a good thing after all.

Now if they would only return.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

The sun shone brilliantly in a sky filled with fluffy white clouds. None of them could see the actual sun, but it's warmth rained down on them the moment their teleport brought them to Elysion. Usagi sighed peacefully as she stepped toward the woman who held the twins.

"Thanks mom," she whispered, hoping she didn't wake the babies, who were both sleeping peacefully.

"Any time, Ikuko whispered. "I just can't wrap my mind around all of this," she added, looking over at the temple and then scanning the fields of flowers and the distant forest.

"Are you mad at me?" Usagi couldn't help asking.

"No," her long blue hair swayed as she shook her head. "I understand why you didn't tell us. It all makes sense now that we know… the bruises and the crying, and hearing voices coming from your room." Ikuko sighed.

Kenji, who had been standing nearby talking to Shingo and Haruki, moved over to the pair while the boys followed behind. Mamoru knelt beside Usagi, who was now sitting cross legged in the grass. "I'll admit it was a shock," Kenji told her. "But we've had two days to process this," he added with a sigh.

Usagi was confused. It had only been a few hours.

"Time flows differently here," Mamoru explained. "That's probably why our future selves didn't use this place to begin with."

Usagi nodded, understanding. While it was the safest place imaginable as only those connected to the silver or golden crystal could enter unaided, if so much time had passed in only a few hours they could have missed years if the fight with the others took too long. Hiding them in the past they at least got to be with their children.

"So you think your future selves will return soon?" Ikuko asked quietly.

"Probably. I'm sure they miss the babies terribly. I know I'll miss them," Usagi added, unable to help the tears that began to fall.

"We will just have to make the most of the time we have with them," Ikuko said. "I think we need a trip to the mall."

Usagi laughed, knowing exactly where her mother's mind had gone. "Absolutely," she agreed. Shingo and Haruki groaned.

"I hoped we'd be spared this year," her brother muttered under his breath.

"Spared what?" Mamoru asked curiously.

"Santa," Haruki explained. "Its tradition. Every year us kids take a picture with Santa. And I'm pretty sure Auntie Kuko is going to make you join in now too, so don't bother fighting it, she will just tie you up and drag you there anyways."

Mamoru started laughing, but Usagi felt compelled to point out the truth. "He actually isn't joking." She nodded to her father who reached into his back pocket and pulled his wallet out. A minute later the photo was handed to Mamoru, whose jaw dropped.

In the picture sat Usagi, Shingo, and Haruki on a bench in front of the mall Santa. All of them were scowling fiercely… and all were tied hand and foot to their seats.

Mamoru blinked and stared at Ikuko open-mouthed for several long seconds before again bursting into laughter. He continued to guffaw until tears rolled down his cheeks and he was holding his sides in near agony.

"That is the funniest thing I have ever seen," he admitted. "We're so doing that with the twins when they get older."

When his mirth faded the group stood and said their goodbyes to the elderly priest and his family and they transported home. Shingo and his parents would have to leave soon for the competition but plans were made for their return home, via plane, the following morning.

Mamoru and Usagi prayed their future selves would give them a day or two longer with the children, but he could understand if they chose not to. They had to be missing the children terribly.

* * *

 _***Setsuna's POV***_

"You're coming." Ikuko said fiercely.

"But... I have to..." the blue haired woman shook her head before Setsuna could finish her sentence.

"No. You're coming," she insisted.

"I have..." again she was interrupted.

"No arguments."

"You might as well just accept the inevitable," Haruki said, coming up behind her. "Auntie Kuko won't give up. She always wins."

Setsuna frowned. She'd never done anything of the sort before and she wasn't sure she could manage it. But when she was faced with her soulmate's sound reasoning, and his rather impressive aunt, she realized she had no choice but to sit back and enjoy herself. With a sigh, she nodded to Ikuko, who simply smiled, having already known she would win.

* * *

 _***Ami's POV***_

Ami frowned as she scanned the article. Mistletoe was dangerous. She didn't think it was a good idea to have it around the babies, or the cats for that matter. While they were highly intelligent alien beings, sometimes Luna got an upset belly and nibbled on the plants in Usagi's house.

No, if there was going to be mistletoe it would be the fake kind made of plastic. She wrote that down and turned to the next tradition. She had several long lists of things that were considered part of the Christmas experience. Once she was done her part, Makoto and Nephrite would go shopping.

Zoicite threw a magazine down with a growl of frustration. "Some of these things are going to be impossible to find," he groaned.

Ami gave him a small smile. "You forget," she whispered, "we aren't the ones who will be searching."

Zoicite smiled at her and went back to work. "In that case, maybe Christmas will be fun after all."

* * *

 _***Makoto's POV***_

Makoto laughed as she dragged Nephrite into the store. He was not fond of shopping, and she knew it, but this was different. They were going to make a special dinner to celebrate the reunion of the group, and she was turning it into a Christmas party because it was too much fun to resist.

Ikuko had added dozens of items to the ever growing shopping list, and now the two of them weren't the only pair being sent out. Usagi and Mamoru had taken the twins to a toy store. Rei and Jadeite were off at an arts and crafts shop. Even Ami and Zoicite were drafted into picking up more decorations, though the pair had grumbled about it.

Now the job of finding food was for her and Nephrite. She grinned as they moved down each isle, the pile in the shopping cart growing larger and larger as they moved through the store. She checked her list again, to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, when Nephrite suddenly picked her up and lifted her to reach something on a top shelf.

"We have to get that," he insisted. "It's one of those western traditions."

There, sitting on the top of the shelf, was a large tin. On the lid was a piece of plastic that held a Christmas puzzle. Inside, she knew, there was popcorn in several flavors, separated with little cardboard dividers. She'd seen them before. Even though the popcorn was rather stale, and wasn't warm, it was a popular gift item for those one didn't know well. But in this case, it was the puzzles they were interested in. She handed down tin after tin until they had one of each of the six puzzles, and then put the rest back on the shelf.

Nephrite kissed her soundly before letting her back down on her feet. She grinned up at him, for once feeling small and feminine as he towered over her. She was thankful to have him back in her life, and would make sure he stayed safe in the same way she would protect the princess and the prince.

* * *

 _***Rei's POV***_

Rei wasn't used to celebrating Christmas in spite of attending a Catholic school. Being dragged into a department store by a very determined Ikuko, she balked at the thought of dress shopping. Ikuko was insistent they all needed Christmas outfits however, and Rei wasn't the only one who groaned.

Kenji had dragged the guys away as well, though he had included Haruka, who flatly refused to wear a dress. Rei felt rather bad for Mamoru, who seemed to have his special attention, as well as the other guys, who had been under his eagle eye since the moment they had returned.

It seemed Usagi's parents had decided they all needed to get into the Christmas spirit, and had equally decided to adopt all the children into their family traditions. She didn't mind most of it. She missed having a mother, but being forced into matching dresses seemed like cruel and unusual punishment.

Finally, standing in the dressing room, she had to admit the dress that had been chosen was rather pretty, and would compliment them all nicely. She sighed and ran her fingers over the fabric, which felt like crushed velvet.

Then, taking a deep breath, she stepped out. Ikuko let out a squeal of happiness and hugged her tight. "Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Just perfect!"

* * *

 _***Michiru's POV***_

Michiru grabbed Hotaru's hand and led her out of the apartment. They had to hurry if they were going to catch the others on time.

"But why does Haruka get to dress like a boy and I have to wear a dress?" Hotaru asked quietly.

Michiru wished it was easier to explain. "Sometimes girls don't feel entirely like girls. Haruka can wear dresses if she has to, but she prefers to wear boys clothing. And you have to wear a dress because Ikuko-Mama has decided we all have to. I'm wearing a dress. Don't complain little one. Please."

Hotaru sighed, "okay," she murmured. "But I really don't like being different from Haruka-papa."

"Listen to what you just said. Are you going to be a papa someday? Or will you be a mama?"

She watched Hotaru blush and knew the girl was thinking of the day, far in the future, when she and Shingo would eventually marry and have children.

"Mama," she said finally. "So I wear a dress for Christmas."

"Now you've got it. We're doing this to make Ikuko-mama happy. It's for her, more than for us. She wants us all to have a wonderful Christmas, and we want her to be happy."

Hotaru nodded and gave Michiru a hug. Michiru was happy. Having the girl with her and Haruka was like having a family. She would do anything and everything in her power to protect the little one.

* * *

 _***Ikuko's POV***_

Ikuko couldn't help but smile at the looks of defiance on the boy's faces. They didn't like wearing matching clothing. Usagi seemed almost resigned to it, but Ikuko noticed her little smile at the additions to the group. There was a reason she wasn't fighting it this year.

The babies were dressed in pretty clothes as well, matching the others as much as possible. It had been difficult, searching for just the right outfits for the little ones, and she and Usagi had spent hours in a baby store that morning trying to find the right ones. It had been wonderful bonding time, and she was glad she finally knew all of Usagi's secrets.

Including one she planned to keep from her husband at all costs. Her little girl was a no longer a child. She was a woman now, and Ikuko had been careful to explain all of the responsibilities that came along with the change. Usagi had blushed, wildly, but had listened carefully, and Ikuko knew she was ready. She'd been a bit surprised when Usagi had told her they'd already thought of everything and that Mamoru would make sure nothing happened until they were ready.

She was proud of her daughter. Having the memories of a past life helped of course, but it was still painful to know her baby was so grown up. Ikuko wasn't really ready to let her go.

Now that everyone was in the mall, they moved forward in a group. Kenji stopped Ami and Zoicite from sneaking off to the bookstore, and Ikuko kept the boys tightly clustered together to keep an eye on them. Who knew when they would try to bolt?

* * *

 _***Minako's POV***_

Minako jumped excitedly. She couldn't contain her excitement as they moved through the mall. Ikuko-Mama moved ahead of them, but Usagi was walking far too slow in Minako's opinion.

"Hurry!" she shouted, tugging on Usagi's hand. "We have to get in the line!"

She raced forward, giggling and took the spot at the end, waiting for the others to catch up to her. She hadn't been so excited in a long time.

Minako was happy now. Happier than she could believe. She hadn't even known what she was missing, but that didn't mean she hadn't felt the absence. She had her friends back, and Kunzite was alive and safe. She had family surrounding her, though she'd more adopted them, and they her.

Her own family wasn't very close, or demonstrative. In fact, sometimes Minako wondered if they liked the money she made more than they liked her. They'd never been like that before. She remembered a time when she was very close to her parents and wished she could get that closeness back.

The line wasn't too long, and though Usagi groaned a bit, Minako couldn't be happier to have been included in the tradition. All of the girls were now wearing matching knee-length dresses. They were green with red trim and little bows. The guys had been forced into red sweaters with green trim and black slacks.

They were going to have their picture taken with Santa.

* * *

 _***Hotaru's POV***_

She could admit it, at least to Shingo and Usagi. She was excited to meet Santa. She'd never met a Santa before. She watched as Ikuko directed everyone on where to sit or stand, and giggled when the elves who were setting up the picture began to frown and sigh. They were a very large group after all.

Ikuko and Kenji stood on either side of the group. Santa was in the very center, and Hotaru and Shingo were told to stand on either side of him. Mamoru and Usagi sat in front of them, each holding one of the babies, while the rest of the group got into place. The boys and Haruka were standing, the girls all sitting in front of them. It was really sweet.

Then there was a picture with just Hotaru and Shingo with Santa, and several of the babies in his lap, or being held by Usagi and Mamoru. Before ten minutes had passed Shingo was rolling his eyes and making loud huffing sounds, which made Hotaru smile and giggle. Even Setsuna and Haruki were forced to take a couple's picture. It got the others excited and each couple decided to do one, which made Hotaru giggle.

Eventually they were able to go off and do some Christmas shopping. She stayed close to Shingo, because he was funny and silly, and he made her happy just being around him. This was the best Christmas ever. And it wasn't even over yet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So all that's left is the Christmas chapter. I will post that for you tomorrow, as it's more than likely I won't get a chance to write on Christmas day. I really hope you enjoyed the lighthearted nature of this chapter. I think it makes for a good story for Christmas!


	14. Chapter 14

**Update Note:** (2/7/20) Updated for ages.

* * *

 **Sanctuary  
A Christmas Story  
Epilogue**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

Usagi couldn't stop thinking about what her life had been like only a few weeks before. Lonely and sad. She'd been fighting the Cardians alone, and had none of her friends around her. Now she had all of them back in her life, and she couldn't be happier.

The only thing that made her sad was knowing she had to say goodbye to the twins. She couldn't help the way she felt. She only wished she didn't have to wait until she was older to see them again. They had grown on her so much, and she really wanted to keep them around.

But there had been a message waiting on her dresser when she woke, telling her that someone would be coming to collect the babies that morning. With a sigh, she finished dressing Chibi-Usa, and met the sad gaze of Mamoru as he buttoned the overalls of Chibi-Mamo. They were back in the clothing they arrived in, and their diaper bag was packed. Some of the toys and clothes they had purchased were in the bag, but not much would fit.

She swiped at a stray tear, but refused to give in to weeping. She would see them again when they were rightfully hers and Mamoru's. She just had to keep remembering that. Mamoru wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the two of them stood, each holding an infant. Then, together they turned and made their way out of the bedroom.

Her mother, father, brother, and cousin were all waiting near the door. They wouldn't be going alone. They had all insisted on coming with them, saying it was too hard to say goodbye. Usagi couldn't have been more grateful.

Her father carried a large thermos of hot chocolate, and another of coffee. Her mother took the diaper bag, and held tight to her camera. Shingo held a shopping bag full of the cookies they'd all baked together. Haruki just smiled and pulled out a copy of the photos they'd taken with Santa.

With a sad sigh, Usagi covered Chibi-Usa over with a blanket and watched as Mamoru did the same with Chibi-Mamo. They'd discussed bringing the stroller with them, but it was just too sad to roll it back home after, so they decided to carry them. It would give them more time to hold onto the babies.

Ikuko handed each of them a prepared bottle and Usagi thanked her and kissed her cheek. Then the door was open and the family trooped out. Chibi-Usa was smiling and giggling as she stared around at everything. It made Usagi smile. The little one definitely had a zest for life. Chibi-Mamo was quieter, but no less curious about the world around him. He watched the people and everything they passed.

The park was only four blocks from their house, but by the time they reached it, everyone had rallied around them. All the Senshi, the Shitennou, and Naru and Umino, Motoki, and even Reika, who was finally back home. Makoto and Nephrite were the first to appear unexpectedly. They joined the group before they'd reached the end of their block, but before they had gone far they were surrounded.

The large group entered the park and made their way to the opposite side of the pond. It was a relatively hidden spot where their future selves would not be seen when they appeared. Minako set down a blanket on the rough winter grass and Usagi settled down with Chibi-Usa on her lap. Mamoru sat beside her.

They were early. Just enough time for them to spend a few minutes feeding the babies and talking. The chattering of voices around them calmed Usagi, as she held the bottle for the little pink-haired angel in her arms. She would miss the babies terribly, but she knew that one day she would see them again.

After the babies were burped the first time, she and Mamoru switched so that Usagi was holding Chibi-Mamo. He grinned up at her, milky drool spilling down his chin as he watched her intently. He looked so much like Mamoru in that moment she had to smile, tremulous though it was, and kissed his forehead.

There was a sound of rushing wind and a strange light, and a moment later two people stepped forward. Usagi looked up and gasped. She couldn't help that her jaw dropped. The future Mamoru looked just as good as did his young counterpart, who sat beside her. There were differences though. His hair was changed, the tips having become a royal purple, and the Tuxedo he wore was white, the cape lined in the same royal color.

It was her future self that shocked her more. Wearing a long white gown, she looked like royalty. Her hair had gone silver, with hints of pink near the tips, and her eyes had changed, taking on that same silvery hue. She had wings on her back, though they looked to be part of the dress. And there was a tiny circlet above her bangs.

She was weeping.

That, more than anything, prompted Usagi to stand and rush forward with Chibi-Mamo in her arms. Future Mamoru took the child and handed him to future Usagi, then he tuned and hugged the younger version of his wife. Usagi couldn't help but blush as the couple said their thanks again and again. Mamoru too had moved forward with Chibi-Usa, and now the queen was holding both babies and sobbing over their heads as she leaned her own against the younger version of her husband.

"We cannot touch our younger selves," future Mamoru explained. "Though we both wish to. Pluto says it's too dangerous. Nothing might happen, or perhaps we could tear the fabric of space and time." He leaned closer and whispered to Usagi. "She's a bit melodramatic."

Usagi couldn't help the giggle the burbled up out of her. Future Mamoru seemed much more at ease with himself. She saw his current self, speaking to the queen. He turned and smiled at her and she grinned back. They moved closer so she and Mamoru cold kiss each of the children.

"I'm sure the others want to say goodbye," she told her future self. With a nod, she handed the babies to their grandparents, who brought them around the group.

"We remember," future Usagi said. "Everything that happened to you both, and how difficult saying goodbye was. I just hope you know how thankful we are that we could turn to you. And the timing couldn't have been better," she added with a smirk.

The look was so reminiscent of Mamoru that Usagi broke into a fit of giggles. Of course she had timed it carefully. No one liked being alone. The twins had brought love and light and laughter back into her world. She wished she could hug her future self, but she settled for passing the hug along.

"Thank you," she said fervently.

"You both have so much to look forward to," future Mamoru said. "And so many dangers ahead. As long as you face them together, always _together_ , you will be fine." Usagi heard the stress in his voice and turned to look up at him. He looked sad and worried for a moment before his face cleared and he gave her a huge smile.

When the others had said their goodbyes and the babies were returned to their rightful parents, Mamoru wrapped his arms tightly around Usagi's waist, his chin on her shoulder, as they watched the couple disappear. With a few chanted words a light enclosed them and they were gone. Usagi knew tears streamed down her cheeks, but they were a mixture of happy and sad.

She turned in Mamoru's arms, and buried her face in his solid chest. He murmured to her, caressing her hair and neck, and reminded her again that they would see the babies one day soon. She finally nodded, and let herself be comforted.

Soon she was surrounded by her friends and family, all hugging her and Mamoru, letting them know they were not alone in the moment. That they had comfort and support. Together they trooped back toward the Tsukino house, and made their way inside to sit around the living room.

There was music and laughter, and mountains of food, as the group began to prepare for the festivities the next day. Ikuko pulled out arts and crafts supplies and everyone set to work making ornaments and gifts for one another. There were clothespin reindeer and baby food jar snow globes, and cookie ornaments and anything the group of teens and the parents who watched them could think up.

Long into the night they all worked on their presents for one another. Each gift made with love and laughter, and the knowledge that together, they could get through anything. Music filled the air, and hope filled their hearts.

Usagi, who had never heard the story before, listened as Minako told the real meaning of Christmas. That a baby was born who came to save the world, but there was no place for him. That wise men came to give him gifts in a humble manger. And that eventually he would bring the people the gift of salvation and would be sacrificed for them. She sniffled at the thought of his mother and turned to her own, wrapping her arms around Ikuko and holding tight.

Someday soon she would see her future children again. Until then she would have to make sure the world was safe.


End file.
